Três Vidas
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Ela tem um problema no coração...Ele é um bom médico...Por esse problema, os dois se conhecem e se apaixonam, mais o mal sempre volta...será que Kagome cumprirá sua missão?...só lendo!
1. Introdução

_**Inuyasha não me pertence! É de Rumiko T. **_

_**Mais um dia eu irei sequestrar o Inu e fugir com ele pra ninguem nunca nos encontrar!**_

**Três Vidas...***

**A vida é algo que não podemos definir!**

**E há situações em que não acreditamos ter de passar!**

**Há desafios em que acreditamos não ter força o suficiente pra vencer!**

**Há problemas que temos, e simplismente desejamos morrer!**

**E é ai que entram as pessoas com problemas piores que os nossos, e ai sim acreditamos que a vida é algo engraçado, que nos faz acreditar que temos os piores problemas do mundo.**

**Mas que na verdade há pessoas com problemas tão graves que desejariamos dar nossas vidas a essas pessoas!**

**Um simples problema pode ter como única solução a amputação ou coisa do tipo.**

**Pessoas que necesseitam de um coração ou um órgão ''qualquer'' estão morrendo sem querer, enquanto há pessoas que tentam se matar!**

**A vida é algo surpreendente! Quando acreditamos que nada pode piorar, é ai que piora!**

**E quando acreditamos ter todas as respostas vem a vida e muda todas as perguntas!**

**Viva a vida como se não houvesse amanhã...Pois realmente pode não haver...(Não estou falando de 2012 viu!)**

* * *

><p>Não sei de onde tirei a ideia de escrever isso...só sei que é algo que realmente pode acontecer...<p>

Mesmo que ninguem nessa fic morra (Espero) há pessoas que podem não ter a sorte de viver...Então sejem felizes o quanto podem!

_**Como seria descubrir que o problema que você tem é algo relacionado a vidas anteriores? Já pensou em como uma ''visita'' á um hospital mudaria sua vida, e Kagome descobrirá coisas inimaginaveis!...***_

_**ESPERO QUE GOSTE!**_


	2. Traição

Era noite, o silêncio dominava o local, Kagome corria desesperadamente e chorava, ela estava sentindo uma dor enorme em seu coração.

Kag: por que ele fez isso?-Dizia gaguejando em soluços pelo choro.

De repente ela vê uma praça e se senta no balanço, a noite escura a deixava com muito medo mas ela não voltaria, não queria sofrer novamente estava cansada, sua vida inteira sempre fora espera-lo onde quer que ele fosse, ela ja não aguentava mais, talvez se mataria ou voltaria como se nada ouvesse acontecido. NÃO ela NÃO voltaria. Ela chorava desesperadamente seu coração estava quebrado definitivamente estraçalhado. Ela era uma garota sincera, bondosa, e tudo de bom que alguem possa ser, porem tem um coração frágil, e não pode sofrer grandes emoções, e essa não fora a primeira vez.

Ela estava palida, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e a respiração descontrolada de tanto correr. Enquanto corria a cena, AQUELA cena lhe vinha na cabeça...

-FLASH BACK-

Kagome estava feliz, Kouga seu namorado logo chegaria, ela o esperava no apartamento dele, estava anciosa seu coração não parava quieto, ela foi até a cozinha pra beber algo, e se sentou na cadeira, ela ouviu um barulho:

Kag-''Kouga chegou''-Ela se levanta e escuta algo que a deixa triste e vai ate a sala ''Sera que há aguém com ele?...Espera é uma garota...Só pode ser...''

Kag: Kouga...Ayame?

Kou:Kagome o que faz aqui? -Pergunta ele assustado saindo de cima de Ayame que esta atirada no sofa.

Kag:De novo não!

Ela tentava não acreditar no que via, Kouga e Ayame se beijando deitados em um sofa, pena que não seja a primeira vez, e da mesma forma que fizera nas outas vezes ela sai correndo e acaba parando em um parque...O que estava exatamente agora...

-FIM FASH BACK-

Kagome começa sentir uma forte dor em seu peito, ja sabia o que era, não pensou duas vezes e pegou seu celular...

Mi:Alo...Pode fala Kagome!

Kag:Aconteceu de novo!-E assim ela desmaia.

Mi:Kagome?KAGome?KAGOME?...DROGA.

Assim seu melhor amigo desliga o celular. Ja sabendo onde ela estaria ele pega o carro e vai em direção a praça, de longe ele a vê desmaiada no chão de areia.

Mi:Droga!-É a unica coisa que ele diz e corre em direção ao corpo fragil jogado ao chão como lixo, ele a pega no colo e a coloca em seu carro e vai até o hospital mais proximo onde seu amigo trabalha.


	3. A Amizade

Chegando lá os enfermeiros cuidaram dela, e a levaram para um quarto. Duas horas depois ela abriu os olhos mais os fechou rapidamente pela quantidade de luz, depois de consiguir acostumar-se com a luz, percebeu que estava em um quarto de hospital que era bastante conhecido pra ela, mais não aquele quarto, tudo parecia diferente, logo percebeu que não era o mesmo hospital em que Miroku sempre a levara.

Mi:Eu ja disse que você precisa se afastar daquele ordinário!

Kag:Eu sei e dessa vez vou seguir seu conselho...Me disculpa Mi, eu estou sempre lhe dando trabalho e...-Foi interrompida por um:

Mi:Shiiii...Você não me da trabalho algum, e sempre que precisar estarei ao seu lado, conte sempre comigo!

Kag:Obrigada...

Nesse momento o médico entra.

Inu:Olha vejo que minha paciente esta melhor!

Kagome olhou para o médico a sua frente ele era alto, tinha a pele branca no ponto certo, cabelos longos e prateados e olhos âmbar, era um yokai com toda certeza, e muito bonito, mais não foi o que ela pensou, alias estava tão deprimida pela infidelidade de seu agora ex, que não queria ver homens como ''homens''.

Kag:Sim estou bem!

Mi:E ai Inu, ela pode ir?

Inu: Eu aconselho deixa-la aqui por essa noite, é melhor fazer alguns exames antes de ela ir.

Mi:Ok vou avisar Sango ja volto!-Dizendo isso ele saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Inu:Então esta se sentindo melhor mesmo ou é só pra sair mais rapido daqui?

Kag:Não sou do tipo que mentiria para um médico, e ja estou acostumada com um hospital!

Tal declaração fez com que se sentisse mal, mas ele não sabia bem o por que.

Inu:Como assim acostumada? Posso saber?

Kag:É que eu tenho um problema, não posso sentir fortes emoções que logo desmaio e sempre vou parar em um hospital, mas acho que é a primeira vez que venho a este!-Diz ela analisando o local.

Inu:É novo não faz mais de um mês que esta em funcionamento!

Kag:Então é esse o famoso hospital Shikon-No-Tama!

Inu:Exatamente, e você ficará aqui até amanhã em observação, ok!

Kag:Ta fazer o que néah?

Inu:Não se preocupe se quiser posso ficar e lhe fazer companhia!

Kag:Creio que tem outros pacientes, não pode deixá-los por mim!

Inu:Não, por incrivel que pareça até agora você é minha unica paciente! Que bom!

Kag:Então esta bem! Fico feliz em ter alguem por perto!

Inu:Creio que Miroku jamais a deixaria, até porque sei que são muito amigos, e pelo que me lembro ja me disse sobre você!

Kag:Ele fala sebre mim apenas para os melhores amigos, se ele falou de mim é sinal de são amigos bem proximos!

Inu:Sim, fomos criados juntos desde crianças!

Kag:Então é você o famoso Inuyasha!

Inu:Por que famoso?

Kag:Bom é que eu Sango e Miroku, sempre saimos juntos e eu sempre fico sozinha, e ele sempre diz ''eu podia ter chamado o inuyasha''-Diz ela imitando Miroku. Fazendo-o rir.

Inu:Por que fica sozinha? Pelo que me lembro ele me disse que tem namorado!

Kag:Tinha! E eles nunca se deram bem!-disse ela com um sorriso forçado.

Inu:Sinto muito, mas sei que esta triste, e não deve mentir pois tenho certeza! E se é amiga de Miroku é minha amiga tambem e pode confiar em mim, se quizer e quando quizer desabafar!

Kagome soltou um suspiro tenso e logo se pôs a falar.

Kag:Eu o peguei me traindo mais uma vez!

Inu:Como assim mais uma? -Perguntou incrédulo

Kag:Eu ja o peguei me traindo mais de cinco vezes!

Inu:Eu não entendo!

Kag:O que?

Inu:Como alguem pode ser infiel a uma garota linda como você?

Kag:Obrigada, mas eu ja deixei de acreditar nisso, tenho certeza que se eu fosse bonita ele não haveria me traido!

Inu:Você não pode deixar de se achar bonita por um cara que provavelmente deve ter problemas pscológicos! -E riram juntos.

E assim eles começaram uma amizade maravilhosa, Inuyasha ficou com ela até que dormisse. No dia seguinte Kagome fez todos os exames que prescisava e foi para a casa de Miroku, pois sabia que Kouga provavelmente iria para sua casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que estejem gostando...Os capitulos vão ser curtos é claro que vão ter alguns maiores mais vão ser mais ou menos assim!<strong>_

_**Mande reviews para eu saber que tem alguem lendo e gostando!**_

_**Muito obrigadah!**_


	4. O Encontro Inesperado

Dias passaram-se e Kagome estava cada vez mais feliz, pois tinha encontrado alguem a lhe preencher o vaziu que sentia em teu peito, Inuyasha, exatamente ele, haviam se tornado grandes amigos, passeavam, se divertiam, choravam, faziam tudo juntos. Nessa noite Inuyasha havia a levado ao cinema, e agora estavam parados a frente da casa de Kagome que ja havia voltado a sua casa.

Inu:Foi incrivel ver você chorar, vendo aquele filme!rsrsrsrs

Kag:Eu tenho o coração frágil esqueceu?-Disse com um pouco de raiva pelo comentário.

Inu:Não, eu não esqueci e isso fez o filme ficar ainda melhor!

Kag:Não intendo o que tem a ver meu coração com o filme?

Inu:Ter você ao meu lado fez com que eu tambem digamos... amolecesse o coração!(Isso pareceu meio gay)

Kag:E é pra ficar feliz com isso?-Perguntou ruborizada baixando a cabeça.

Inu:Muito...Kagome não precisa virar um pimentão a cada elogio que eu te fassa!

Kag:É que eu não tenho costume de receber elogios a não ser do Miroku! E é sempre brincando!

...

Inu:Acho melhor ir, ja esta ficando muito tarde e sei que esta cansada!

Kag:Estou mesmo, boa noite Inu!

Inu:Boa noite linda! -Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela que foi devolvido.

Inuyasha começou a andar dando algumas olhadas para trás sempre olhando Kagome que o olhava até virar a esquina como de costume. Enquanto olhava, Inuyasha notou que havia um homem indo na direção de Kagome, ele parou de andar e fixou seu olhar no mesmo.

Kagome notou o olhar estranho de Inuyasha e virou-se para saber o que estava acontecendo, ao virar-se

Kag:Kouga!-disse num fiu de vóz.

Kou:Kagome meu amor temos que converssar!

Kag:Nunca mais me chame assim, acabou você não percebeu, e nós não temos nada para converssar!-Protestou Kagome.

Kou:Sei que errei mais eu te amo,me desculpa! Me de um beijo!-Dizendo isso ele agarrou Kagome a força.

Kag:ME SOLTA SEU IDIOTA!-Gritava ela

Kou:Mas eu te a...-Kouga não teve tempo para terminar pois levara um soco em seu rosto e caiu no chão.

Inu:Nunca mais encoste suas mãos sujas nela, você intendeu?

Kou:Mais eu a amo e ela vai voltar pra mim!

Inu:Não ela não vai!-Disse Inuyasha não deixando que Kagome falasse.

Kou:Não se meta seu idiota, ela é minha e ninguem vai tira-la de mim!

Inu:Cala tua boca seu infeliz, antes que eu quebre sua cara!-Inuyasha simplismente explodiu ao ouvir a palavra MINHA junto do nome KAGOME na mesma frase, vindas da boca de Kouga.

Kou:Você não sabe ficar quieto não seu cachorrinho?

Ao ouvir isso Inuyasha foi na direção de Kouga, mais algo o impediu, ou melhor alguem!

Kag:Por favor Inu não faz isso!-Disse Kagome chorando.

Inu:Ok, por você, mais vamos entrar antes que eu me arrependa.!

Kag:Vamos!...Kouga, o que agente tinha simplismente acabou, eu não quero mais ter que aturar outra traição, ja estou farta disso, e agora eu tenho alguem que me faz feliz.

Kou:Não diga que é esse idiota?-Disse referindo-se ao Inuyasha

Kag:É ele mesmo e nunca mais o chame de idiota, vá embora e não volte mais!

Kou:Vocês estâo namorando?

Kag:N-NÂo!- disse ela levemente corada

Inuyasha sentiu uma dor estranha fixar-se em seu peito por que a palvra NÃO doera tanto? Por que ele se sentiu mau por um simples não? Mais ele não queria saber, simplismente não queria, sabia que ela era uma amiga e algo a mais estragaria tudo, então achou melhor esquecer-se. A puxou para dentro antes que Kouga fizesse mais alguma pergunta ou dissesse mais alguma coisa!

* * *

><p><strong>Será que ele finalmente percebeu que o que ele sente não é apenas amizade?<strong>

**Vamos ver no proximo capitulo! OU NÃO!rsrs**


	5. Simplismente Carinho

Tempo depois do ocorrido, Inuyasha decidira que iria passar o resto da noite na casa de Kagome, mesmo ela dizendo que estava tudo bem, ou que não precisava se preocupar. Ele estava no quarto de hóspedes, ao lado do quarto de Kagome.

Ele estava pensando no por que de aquele ''não'' ter deixado-o tão magoado, tão infeliz, e com isso estava confuso, pois eram apenas grandes amigos e é claro que ela diria não. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos até ouvir um barulho, era Kagome ela dizia coisas confusas parecia até gritar. Ele correu para o quarto dela para saber o que acontecia. mais ao chegar, a vê deitada chorando e dizendo coisas que ele ainda não entendia mesmo estando perto e sendo um hanyou, ele deduzira que ela provavelmente estava tendo um pesadelo.

**-PESADELO-**

Kagome estava correndo não sabia o por que mais sabia que tinha que correr ou algo acabaria com sua vida, e tambem que tinha que encontrar alguem''mais quem''? Ela corria por uma trilha que havia em uma floresta, e por mais que corresse acabava no mesmo lugar, de repente ela para, e vê Inuyasha jogado ao châo cheio de sangue, ela chega perto e a única coisa que ele diz pra ela é ''EU TE AMO, POR FAVOR FUJA DAQUI AGORA''. É claro que ela negava e dizia que jamais sairia de perto dele, até que ela escuta ''ACALME-SE, EU ESTOU AQUI SEMPRE VOU TE PROTEGER''. Mais ao ouvir isso ela sente um braço passando por volta dela, de uma forma protetora, até que...

**-FIM DO PESADELO-**

...abre os olhos e vê Inuyasha a abraçando, ele sorria, tinha o sorriso mais lindo de todos, um sorriso que tiraria qualquer pessoa da escuridão, e Kagome que estava pálida e assustada, volta a sua cor normal e retribui o abraço fazendo com que ele apertasse ainda mais os braços em volta dela.

Inu:Calma eu to aqui! -Dizia ele enquanto acariciava suas costas- Foi só um sonho, nada aconteceu!

Kag:Desculpa eu te acordei não foi? -Dizia ela levemente corada ao perceber o que fez.

Inu:Nâo se preocupe, não foi nada, e eu ainda estava acordado!-Disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Kag:Mesmo assim des...-e foi interrompida, Inuyasha pos o dedo em sua boca.

Inu:SHIIIII...Já disse, não se preocupe minha linda -Disse ele a abraçando novamente

Kag:''Eu me sinto tão bem quando ele esta por perto e tão ruim quando ele não esta, por que? Por que eu adoro quando ele me abraça ou elogia? Esse deve ser o poder da amizade''- RSRSRS

Inu:Que foi?

Kag:Eu só estava pensando em como adoro sua companhia!

Inu:Eu tambem gosto da sua! -De repente ele ve o rosto de Kagome ficar novamente corado e o sorriso lindo, se desfazer -O que aconteceu?

Kag:É...que eu queria que você...er...dormisse aqui comigo! -Disse ela ficando mais vermelha.

Inu:Ta bem eu fico, mais só se você prometer não ficar tão vermelha assim ta bem?, afinal somos muito...amigos!

Kag:Ok...Deita aqui!-Disse apontando para um lugar atras dela.

Ele se deitou e começou a afagar o cabelo de Kagome e a abraçou pela cintura.

Kag:O que ta fazendo? -Perguntou assustada.

Inu:Simplismente carinho!

E dormiram juntinhos...Sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro...

* * *

><p><strong>Ele ainda está confuso, e ela só percebeu agora!<strong>

**Quem sabe no próximo capitulo!**


	6. Sonhos estranhos e conhecidências

**^^^^^^^^^^ON^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Ele estava correndo para salvar kagome que fora sequestrada, porem ao deixar Kagome bem longe o monstro voltou para atacar Inuyasha, que com muita força e vontade de acabar com aquele maldito monstro, não o deixou vivo para contar história em menos de cinco minutos de luta, tudo por causa dela, Kagome. E la estava ele correndo desesperado e gritando sempre pelo nome que mais gostava de ouvir, até que ouviu:

Kag:Inuyasha, eu estou aqui me ajuda por favor!

Inu:KAGOME ESPERA EU VOU DAR UM JEITO DE TE TIRAR DAI!

Kagome estava dentro de um enorme buraco, era escuro e profundo não dava pra enchergar nada, ela estava apavorada até que ouviu um barulho, era Inuyasha que pulou segurando uma corda.

Inu:Esta tudo bem Kagome? -Perguntou ele preocupado bem próximo a ela.

Kag:Perto de você tudo fica bem meu amor! Eu te amo! -Dizendo isso eles se beijam carinhosamente.

**^^^^^^^^^^OFF^^^^^^^^^**

E com o beijo Inuyasha acorda e vê Kagome deitada ao seu lado com um sorriso nos labios mesmo estando dormindo. Ele se levantou tentando não acorda-la, e foi até a cozinha, preparar o café. ''AQUELE SORRISO...É O MAIS LINDO QUE EU JA VI :)...MAIS...EU ME SENTI TÃO FELIZ AO VE-LA DEITADA AO MEU LADO, EU FICARIA FELIZ SE ELA DORMISSE COMIGO SEMPRE...MAIS O QUE EU TO PENSANDO ELA NUNCA DORMIRIA COMIGO DE NOVO'' -E seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma doce voz.

Kag:Por que não me acordou eu teria feito o café? -Disse com um pouco de raiva.

Inu:Você estava tão linda dormindo que eu não quiz acorda-la, e tambem não vai ser um café que vai matar um de nós não é?

Kag:Você não tem jeito! -Disse sorrindo.

Inu:Seu sorriso é lindo sabia? -Disse apreciando o belo sorriso de Kagome.

Kag:Obrigada! -Disse com um sorriso ainda maior.

Inuyasha que ja tinha varias roupas na casa de Kagome, pois sempre que podia dormia no quarto de hóspides, subiu para tomar um banho, e Kagome começou a pensar no sonho que tivera na noite passada.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^ON^^^^^^^^^^**

...Ela foi sequestrada por um monstro e agora estava sendo carregada como um saco de batatas, se debatia mais sua força não era suficiente pois aquele monstro era muito mais forte, até que sentiu um cheiro estranho e logo desmaiou...quando acordou estava jogada ao chão se sentou mais sentia muita dor, e não enchergava nada achou que ouvesse ficado cega ou coisa do tipo, mas logo se deu conta de que estava em um buraco enorme, estava em pânico até que ouviu, aquela voz fez seu coração acelerar, estava chamando por seu nome e sem hesitar gritou:

Kag:Inuyasha, eu estou aqui me ajuda por favor!

Inu:KAGOME ESPERA EU VOU DAR UM JEITO DE TE TIRAR DAI!

Ela estava apavorada até que ouviu um barulho, era Inuyasha que pulou segurando uma corda.

Inu:Esta tudo bem Kagome?-Perguntou ele preocupado bem próximo a ela.

Kag:Perto de você tudo fica bem meu amor! Eu te amo-Dizendo isso eles se beijam carinhosamente.

**^^^^^^^^^^OFF^^^^^^^^**

...E seus pensamentos foram interrompidos...

Inu:Kagome vamos dar uma volta? Afinal é meu dia de folga e não quero ficar em casa -Ele parou e ficou pensativo- Se bem que eu não estou em casa, mas vamos mesmo assim?

Kag:Espera eu me arrumar?

Inu:É claro mais eu acho que não precisa você esta linda! -Disse sarcasticamente observando a figura a sua frente, que ainda usava sua roupa de dormir.

Kag:Não vou dizer nada porque estou muito feliz hoje! -Disse saindo da cozinha.

Inuyasha que estava parado apenas olhando-a subir as escadas, logo foi em direção a mesma, chegou na porta deu duas batidas de leve.

Inu:Kagome, porque acordou de bom humor?

Kag:Por que sonhei com alguem muito especial e que eu gosto muito...mais não me pergunte quem!

Inu:Ok...Tô esperando na sala!

Depois de algum tempo Inuyasha ouviu passos na escada, e olhou para ver Kagome, ficou paralisado não sabia o que fazer diante de tanta perfeição, ela usava um mini-short preto bem apertado, com uma blusa vermelha com as costas de fora, uma sandalha com um salto basico, e uma bolsa preta, e o cabelo com um coque bem feito deixando as pontas do cabelo soltas, e a maquiagem bem clara para o dia.

Foram a praça, e depois foram almoçar em um restaurante, e a todo lugar que iam todos olhavam, Inuyasha estava ficando irritado de ver todos os homens a ''secando'' daquela forma, alguns chegavam a babar.

Inu:Agente devia ter vindo de moto! -Concluiu com raiva.

Kag:Não você sabe que tenho medo e não viria, mais por que diz isso?

Inu:Porque esses marmanjos não se tocam de que você esta acompanhada, e eu estou perdendo a paciencia!

Kag:Não sei por que tanta raiva se somos apenas amigos! -Disse em tom de brincadeira mais que mesmo assim deixou o clima tenso.

Com aquelas palavras tanto Kagome quanto Inuyasha haviam ficado amargurados.

Inu:Kagome tenho que te contar uma coisa!

Kag:Eu tambem, mais diga o que é?

Inu:O que tenho pra dizer é sobre...ahn...um sonho! -Disse envergonhado.

Kag:Engraçado eu tambem!

Inu:É que eu sonhei com...-Foi interrompido pelo celular -DROGA logo agora...alô!

Shi:Inuyasha, é o Shippou!

Inu:Fala Dr.!

Shi:Talvez você não goste da noticia, mais você terá que viajar para Sengoku-Jidai hoje mesmo, ja esta tudo certo é só você viajar, eu te mandarei as coordenadas do hotel em que vai ficar e dizer o que vai fazer, ok?

Inu:Ok, xau.

Kag:O que aconteceu?

Inu:Tenho que viajar hoje ainda! Me desculpa mais é que tenho que ir pra casa arrumar as malas!

Kag:Tudo bem, afinal minha casa é perto daqui, anda logo ou vai perder o avião! -Disse forçando um sorriso.

Inuyasha saiu correndo mais não antes de dizer pra ela que jamais a esqueceria, e que se precisasse de algo que estivesse ao seu alcanse era só ligar, e que quando voltasse não a queria perto de ninguem que a fizesse mal, pois provavelmente demoraria, e é lógico dar um beijo na testa em forma de carinho e respeito.


	7. Saudade I e II

**Saudade I**

Uma semana depois da viajem de Inuyasha, Kagome ja não se sentia mais a mesma, já não se sentia feliz...Por que se sentia tão incompleta? Seria pela amizade que construiram juntos, ou pela falta de alguem pra conversar?...Os dois...exatamente isso que Kagome pensava, apenas sentia falta daquele que a ajudára tanto, aquele que sempre afagava seu cabelo quando não consiguia dormir...Aquele que sempre a aquecia em dias frios...Aquele que era o unico a conseguir faze-la sorrir quando estava triste...Ele Inuyasha, a pessoa que mais sentia falta naquele momento!

Depois de muito pensar Kagome foi até a casa de Sango, que a recebeu com um longo abraço, pois depois da ultima traição de Kouga não haviam se visto mais.

San:Eu senti tanto sua falta! Por que não apareceu mais?

Kag:Eu não vinha por que achava que você estaria ocupada!

San:Que desculpa mais mal feita Kagome Higurashi! -Disse Sango com um ar de reprovação porem ironia - Eu sei muito bem que você estava ocupada com um certo Dr.!

Kag:Não vou mentir pra você, nós nos tornamos grandes amigos, e ele me ajudava muito!

San:Miroku me disse que vocês se encontraram com Kouga semana passada!- Disse preocupada.

Kag:Na verdade ele nos encontrou! Ele apareceu em frente a minha casa, ele e o Inu quase se pegaram, foi horrivel e depois eu tive pesadelos horriveis!

San:Mais tenho certeza que o Inuyasha te ajudou não foi? -Perguntou com tom de carinho e não reprovação ou sarcasmo.

Kag:Sim, ajudou muito...Eu sinto tanta falta dele San! -Disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

Sango a abraçou e a amparou e Kagome que segurava as lagrimas acabou as soltando...Ficaram abraçadas por um longo tempo...

Kag:Tenho que te contar uma coisa San!

San:Fala Kagome, pode contar comigo!

Kag:Acho que estou apaixonada pelo Inu! Ele não sai da minha cabeça, eu vivo sonhando com ele...e sempre me lembro de quando ele estava aqui quando passo por lugares que agente frequentava!

San:Ja era de se esperar! Vamos combinar uma coisa?

Kag:O que?

San:Quando ele voltar você vai dizer isso a ele!

Kag:Ok...Afinal eu quero muito ficar com ele!

Miroku chegou do trabalho com um longo sorriso que só aumentou ao ver Kagome.

Mi:Kagome tudo bem? -Perguntou dando um beijo em seu rosto e um selinho em Sango -Sentindo falta do Inu?

Kag:Você não imagina quanta! -Disse dando um sorriso forçado.

Mi:Hoje vou falar com ele pela web não quer matar um pouquinho da saudade?

Kag:Com certeza...Nem acredito nisso...!

Chegada a hora Miroku ligou o computador e logo começou a falar com Inuyasha, que ao saber que Kagome estava por perto logo quiz falar com ela...conversaram muito até que Kagome começou a ficar com sono, desligou o computador e disse a Miroku e Sango que ja estava indo, mas Sango a impediu e disse que Kagome dormiria no quarto de hóspides...

Assim se passaram 3 meses, Kagome tinha perdido o contato com Inuyasha a 1 mês, a saudade era muita...Ela não deixava de pensar nele um só segundo e sempre tinha pesadelos horriveis e ela se lembrava que quem a acolhia era ele, mas como ele não estava Sango era sua salvação para que ela ainda tivessa coragem de dormir. E ele tambem não esquecera Kagome, e seus dias em Sengoku-Jidai fariam a vida deles mudar o rumo, tudo ficaria diferente, afinal em 3 meses tudo pode acontecer...

Certo dia Kagome acordou assustada, aquele pesadelo viera de novo, para atormenta-la, por que sempre sonhava que entre ela e seu Inu havia um monstro? E por que ele sempre a deixava e ia embora com esse monstro? Por que ele sorria ao ve-lo? Simplismente inexplicavel.

Kagome sabia que não voltaria a dormir, mas não queria ligar para Sango mais uma vez, até porque era tarde, ou melhor cedo! Eram 4:30 da manha e ás 6:00 teria de acordar para ir ao curso de espanhol, então resolveu tomar um banho...Depois de faze-lo, saiu de seu quarto para preparar o café, mais antes de descer viu a porta do quarto que era ao lado do seu apenas encostada, entrou e viu a cama em que Inuyasha dormira mais de dez vezes, deitou-se na cama e encostou a cabeça no travisseiro...Ele estava la, o cheiro de Inuyasha ainda estava la, estremeceu ao lembrar-se de que muitas vezes dormia sentindo aquele cheiro, de que dormia ao lado dele, o amor de sua vida...Porem ela tinha medo, mesmo depois daquilo que combinou com Sango não sabia o que fazer quando ele voltasse, não sabia o que não fazer enquanto ele não estava...Somente sabia que a saudade a estava enlouquecendo acabando com a sanidade que lhe restara depois de todas as traições de Kouga!

* * *

><p><strong>Saudade II<strong>

Kagome abria os olhos aos poucos para acostumar-se com a luz.

Kag:''Mas como...?...Eu acabei dormindo...DROGA! Vou me atrasar!

Kagome saiu correndo desceu as escadas se arrumou e foi para a faculdade, ela fazia faculdade de direito e logo depois que as aulas acabavam ia fazer curso de espanhol...!

Depois do dia exaustivo que teve Kagome foi para seu quarto e entrou no banheiro, e foi tomar banho para ir dormir, quando ouviu um barulho...Não era exatamente um barulho, era uma voz, uma voz que ela adorava uma das POUCAS vozes que a acalmavam.

Kag:EU JA VOU, ESPERA QUE EU TO NO BANHO!- Ela nem acreditava, que eles estavão ali, pois sempre que eles iam até sua casa era para dar uma boa noticia, e ela estava torcendo pra que fosse noticias de Inuyasha...E realmente eram!

Mi:É sério ele me disse que vai voltar amanhã, e não me pergunte de novo! -Disse com olhar de censsura.

Kag:Eu não acredito, ele vai voltar mesmo?-Perguntou pela décima vez, como se fosse a primeira!

Mi:Eu não vou responder de novo! -Disse já bravo.

Kagome estava pulando de felicidade álias iria encontrar novamente o amor de sua vida, e iria se declarar pra ele, ao pensar nisso Kagome parou de se movimentar e ficou com a espressão séria quase que triste, e Miroku resolveu perguntar.

Mi:O que aconteceu? Estava tão feliz!

Kag:E se ele gostar de outra e não de mim? Se o que ele sente por mim for apenas amizade? E se ele se afastar de mim? O que eu faço Mi?

Mi:Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver! E se por acaso ele não gostar de você, tem outros que gostam muito!

Kag:exemplo! Kouga, meu ex que me botou pares de chifres...Houjo, o idiota que vive me perguntando se eu sei a importancia do abacate...Jinengi, o yokai gigante que assusta todos! Menos eu claro!

San:Como você é estressada...Ta esquecendo do Bankotsu!

Kag:Mesmo que ele seja o super gato da faculade, ele tem um defeito ENORME!

San:Qual?

Kag:Ele não é o Inu!

Mi:Putz!

San:Tô passada!

E assim eles ficaram converssando a noite inteira, decidindo qual era o melhor candidato para Kagome se o Inuyasha não quizesse ficar com ela...Sango e Miroku se despediram pela décima quinta vez e entraram no carro, no caminho de volta pra casa deles Sango fica olhando pra rua com uma cara triste que não paça despercebida por Miroku.

Mi:Você esta triste por causa dele não é?

San:Não por causa dela!...Agente devia ter contado!

Mi:Mais ele disse que queria fazer uma surpresa e que não era pra gente falar nada a ela!

San:Ele vai fazer a surpresa e vai acabar com a vida dela ao mesmo tempo! -Disse deixando que uma lagrima rolasse por seu rosto.

Mi:Eu sei, é por isso que eu puxei no assunto, pra ela ir se preparando!

Eles chegaram em casa tomaram banho e foram dormir, mais não antes de...PAFT...

Mi:Eu sei...Tambem te amo!

San:Mais eu te dei um tapa, e não disse que te amo!

Mi:Pra mim é uma prova de amor!

San:Eu já bati em muitos outros caras antes, quer dizer que eu os amava!

Mi:Não, isso é diferente, pra mim é uma prova de amor!

San:Sério?

Mi:É claro!

San:Deixa eu dar outro? *.*

Mi:Não abusa! ¬¬``

* * *

><p><strong>Devido a uma sugestão MUITO boa da minha miga Amanda T. vou imendar os capitulos pra que a fic fique menor!<strong>

**Obrigadah pela sugestão!**

**Mande review, só pra fazer uma pessoa feliz! **


	8. Reencontro e surpresas e Desaparecida

_**Oi pessoas! \o (- Acenando!) Espero que estejem gostando!**_

_**O que sera que vai acontecer hoje heim! É o inu vai voltar que bom néah! *-* Mas o que sera que vai acontecer?**_

_**vamos ler logu néah! **_

* * *

><p><strong>8= Reencontro e a surpresa<strong>

Kagome acordou cedo, nessa noite não tivera o pesadelo que a assombrava todas as noites, será que era porque havia dormido no quarto dele ou porque sabia que hoje era o dia em que ele voltaria? Nem ela sabia esplicar...Kagome levantou-se e foi tomar um banho, pois Inuyasha chegaria a tarde e ela queria fazer uma surpresa, arrumou o quarto pois se ele aceitasse ficar com ela, ela faria de tudo pra que ele dormisse na casa dela...(só durmisse!)

A tarde passou muito rápido, como iriam a um restaurante almoçar ela iria bem vestida, colocou um vestido vermelho com um decote em ''V'', que era dois palmos acima do joelho, era apertado no busto e o resto mais solto, colocou uma cinta preta na cintura e colocou uma sandalha de salto baixo preta, deixou o cabelo solto e cacheado com a franja lisa e passou uma maquiagem leve que realsava os olhos, o que Inuyasha mais elogiava quando estavam juntos!

Logo ouviu a buzina do carro de Miroku, e saiu, comprimentou os amigos e foram juntos para o aeroporto, o caminho inteiro foi silencioso Kagome estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ja Sango e Miroku pareciam preocupados, mais a felicidade de Kagome era tanta que ela nem percebeu...

Já estavam esperando por um bom tempo até que Miroku o viu.

Mi:Eles estão vindo!

E Kagome que estavam muito entusiasmada nem percebeu o ''eles'' então olhou para a direção em que Miroku olhava, sentiu seu coração disparar ao vê-lo se aproximando, suas mãos começaram a suar frio, e ela não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele rosto, ele era simplismente o cara mais lindo que ela vira em toda sua vida, afinal era o amor de sua vida...Ela notou que ele olhou pra ela e chegaram bem perto um do outro ele abriu os braços

Inu:Eu não mereço um abraço?

Kag:Vários! -E pulou no colo dele, ele a rodou no ar estavam felizes, nem se lembraram que estavam no aeroporto, ele a colocou no chão, e mais uma vez eles se abraçaram.

Kag:Você não tem idéia de como senti tua falta, por favor não saia de perto de mim por tanto tempo, eu tenho tanta coisa pra falar! -Disse ela chorando porem sorrindo.

Inu:Calma agora eu estou aqui! -Disse limpando as lagrimas em seus olhos.- Vem quero te apresentar uma pessoa!-Disse Inuyasha a levando pra direção de uma moça - Kagome, essa é Kikyou minha namorada...Kikyou essa é a Kagome a amiga que lhe falei...

Ao ouvir a palavra ''namorada'' vinda da boca de Inuyasha, Kagome não ouviu mais nada, o sorriso maravilhoso que ela possuia se desfez e ela começou a chorar, ao ver a reação de Kagome Inuyasha pergunta o por que de ela estar chorando, e ela diz que é porque esta muito feliz pela noticia e que ele arrumou uma namorada muito bonita. Eles foram ao restaurante e depois foram dar uma volta, para mostrar a cidade para Kikyou, já que ela não conhecia a cidade. Depois foram a casa de Inuyasha e deixaram as coisas dele e de Kikyou. Foram para a casa de Miroku e Sango, passaram a tarde inteira converssando, mais Kagome que não estava nem um pouco interessada na conversa só prestava atenção em Inuyasha '' Ele esta feliz com ela, acho melhor deixa-lo em paz, tomara que ela o ame assim como eu...eu te amo mais que tudo Inu, e por isso quero que seja feliz!''

Kag:Bom! Eu ja vou está ficando tarde e amanha tenho que acordar cedo!

Inu:Quer que eu va com você?

Kag:Não, eu vou sozinha!

Inu:Mais ja esta tarde é perigoso!

Kag:É melhor eu ir sozinha, pode ter certeza, é melhor ficar com a Kikyou!...Adeus gente!

Logo depois Kagome foi embora e Miroku e Sango se entreolharam, e com apenas aquele olhar ficaram com medo do ''ADEUS'' que ela disse, pois não era acostumada a dizer adeus.

...

Kagome estava andando chorava muito, como ela não percebeu que o amava antes? Como pudera deixar que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto?...Oh não! Aquela dor de novo, ela ja sabia o que aconteceria se não chegasse em casa em poucos minutos...Kagome corria, o mais rapido que podia, e consiguiu chegar em casa, tomou um remedio receitado por um médico há algum tempo atrás, e funcionou, ela não desmaiou mais ficou com muito sono, subiu as escadas e se jogou na cama, e sem pensar em mais nada adormeceu...Adormeceu na cama que era de Inuyasha!

Kagome acordou assustada e toda molhada de suor, se levantou e foi tomar banho, ainda era cedo, mais os pesadelos eram tão frequentes que ja havia se acostumado com a rotina...Depois do banho, ela desceu as escadas e foi tomar o café...Depois do café deitou-se no sofá e começou a pensar no pesadelo, agora ela se lembrava. Dessa vez Kagome conseguira ver o rosto do monstro, ou melhor da monstra ''Eu não acredito que aquele monstro é a...''A campainha tocou tirando-a de seus pensamentos, quando abriu a porta viu Sango e Miroku e deu espaço para que eles entrassem.

Kag:Que bom que vieram, precisava mesmo falar com os dois! -Disse ela com um tom rude.

San:Disculpe Kagome mais agente não podia contar, ele nos pediu! -Disse assustada com o tom de voz da amiga ''O que aconteceu com ela? Ela nunca foi tão fria!''.

Kag:Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta aos dois! Quer dizer que ja sabiam que ele tinha uma namorada?

Mi:Agente sabia sim! Mais não podiamos contar a você ou ele perderia a confiança em nós!

Kag:Mais perderam a minha confiança! Ou ainda acreditam que depois disso ainda confio nos dois? -Kagome ja não conseguia segurar as lagrimas- Eu confiei nos dois durante toda minha vida! Contei como eu me sentia em relação a ele, contei sobre meus pesadelos, contei que o queria perto de mim para o resto de minha vida! Pra em troca receber isso! Uma punhalada pelas costas! Não imaginaram como isso seria pra mim? O quanto eu sofreria em vê-lo com outra dizendo ser sua namorada...Isso me machucou muito!

San:Disculpa ele disse que não era pra gente contar porque queria fazer uma surpresa a você!

Kag:E eu realmente fiquei surpresa! Surpresa e me detestando a cada toque que eles trocavam na minha frente, cada beijo cada olhar, cada carinho! O que me deixava cada vez mais angustiada, eu não sei como suportei tudo aquilo o dia inteiro! Mais não se preocupem eu intendo o lado dos dois e nunca mais tocarei nesse assunto! Agora se me dão licensa vou me deitar, não dormi bem essa noite!

San:Teve outro pesadelo?- E continuou ao receber a reposta por um sinal- E por que não me chamou?

Kag:Porque eu estava furiosa me sentindo traida! Mas não se preocupe tudo ja passou, e eu ja me esqueci -Disse dando um sorriso.

Mi:Bom eu e a Sango ja vamos, amanhã voltaremos e qualquer coisa é só ligar!

Kag:Só uma coisa! Hoje eu pude ver o rosto do monstro!

San:E quem era?

Kag:Kikyou! -Disse subindo as escadas.

**9=Desaparecida.**

Sango mal conseguira dormir á noite, pensando nas palavras de Kagome, como poderia ser Kikyou o tal monstro? Será que era um sinal, para Kagome se preparar quando Inuyasha voltasse? Não! Ela ja tinha aqueles sonhos estranhos antes mesmo dele partir! Mas por que só depois da volta dele ela descobrira quem era o monstro de seus sonhos! E por que o monstro sempre estava...

Mi:Se você não parar de pensar nisso vai acabar ficando louca!

San:Só estou preocupada! Afinal aquela história de que ela não vai mais nos preocupar, é muito estranha, e não estou muito bem! É como se algo fosse acontecer! -Disse ela aflita.

Mi:Não se preocupe quando amanhecer agente vai até a casa dela, verificar, ta bom?

San:Obrigada! Eu te amo Mi!

Mi:Eu tambem te amo! -Dito isso eles se beijaram, Miroku passou os braços pela cintura de Sango, deixando o beijo cada vez mais mais romantico e ao mesmo tempo protetor.

...

Sango acordou com os beijos de Miroku em seu pescoço e rosto.

Mi:Dormiu bem?

San:Na verdade quase nem dormi, se não se lembra!

Mi:Desculpe, devia ter me contido e deixa-la dormir!

San:Não precisa se desculpar, tive uma noite maravilhosa!

Mi:Eu tambem! -Confirmou sussurando em seu ouvido um ''eu te amo''

San:Me desculpa estragar o momento mais ainda estou aflita, e quero ir logo ver se esta tudo bem com Kagome!

Mi:Eu sei, afinal esta estampado em seu rosto! Vamos...

Eles se arrumaram e foram para casa de Kagome. E quando chegaram, encontraram a empregada.

San:Ola Kaede! Kagome esta dormindo? -Perguntou com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Kae:Não querida, ela não esta!

San:Onde ela foi?

Kae:Não sei! Sei apenas que não esta na cidade!

San:Oh meu Deus! -Disse desfazendo o sorriso.

Mi:Ela não disse nada a senhora? -Perguntou preocupado.

Kae:Disse apenas para não me preocupar, pois ja tinha pra onde ir! E mandou entregar um bilhete para cada um! Desde os dois, até a senhorita Kikyou e o Dr. Inuyasha!

San:Kikyou?

Kae:Exatamente!

San:Eu posso ver os bilhetes?

Kae:Infelizmente não! Kagome me proibiu de entregar os bilhetes a alguem que não fosse seu legitimo dono!

San:Quero ver o meu por favor!

Kae:Vou buscá-los! -Disse subindo as escadas.

Quando voltou Sango e Miroku estavam abraçados e pelo que pode perceber Sango estava chorando e Miroku a consolando.

Kae:Aqui esta o da senhorita!

Obrigada!- Foi a única coisa que Sango foi capaz de dizer. Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir o envelope a campainha tocou!

Ao abrir a porta Kaede pode ver Inuyasha e Kikyou de costas conversando.

Kae:Entrem!

Eles se viraram e entraram, e perceberam que Sango estava chorando.

Inu:O que aconteceu?

Mi:Kagome foi embora...-E antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Miroku teve de segurar Sango para que não caisse, pois a mesma havia desmaiado!- Sango! Acorde por favor! Não vá me matar de susto por favor!

Inu:Vamos leva-la pra cima eu ciudarei dela! Kaede por favor traga um lenço e um pouco de álcoou -Disse pegando Sango nos braços, pois percebera que Miroku estava pálido diante da esposa desmaiada e que não conseguiria carregá-la.

...Sango foi acordando com um forte cheiro em seu nariz!

San:Já pode tirar isso não acha!

Inu:Desculpe!

San:O que aconteceu?

Inu:Você desmaiou!

San:Ai meus Deus! Onde esta Kagome? -Perguntou preocupada.

Kae:Não se preocupe querida, ela me disse que quando tudo estiver melhor ela vai voltar!

Inu:Quando estiver melhor? E o que esta acontecendo?

Kae:Ela estava muito distante esses últimos dias e chorava muito! Fora a quantidade de remedios que andou tomando.

Kik:Ela deve estar tendo problemas para querer sair daqui! Pode ser até problemas de saúde, e deve ter ido para um lugar com hospitais melhores que os daqui!

San:É digamos que ela está com problemas no coração! -E lançou um olhar significativo para Miroku depois para Inuyasha, que não entendeu bem o que ela queria dizer.

''Sera que o problema no coração esta pior? Ai Kagome por que você foi embora, eu poderia cuidar de você, e descubrir o que você tem! Mais sera que ela não confia em mim?''-Pensava Inuyasha.

Inu:O problema no coração estava piorando? -Precupado como estava, não conseguia pensar nem agir de maneira sensata, sera que Kagome não confiava nele, pra cuidar de seus problemas de saúde?. Era a única resposta que ele conseguia encontrar.

San:É, ela recebeu uma noticia que a magoou muito! Eu e Miroku descubrimos que ela quase desmaiou de novo!

Inu:Mais ela podia ter ficado, eu cuidaria dela como se fosse minha irmã!

San:Ela não conseguiria ficar aqui, esta na cara que ela esta fazendo tudo isso pra se afastar da pessoa que a magoou!

Inu:E quem é? -Perguntou com raiva ''Se for aquele lobo fedido eu mato ele''

Mi:No momento certo você vai descobrir! Acho que ela mesma quer contar!

Inu:E se ela não quizer me dizer?

Mi:Não sei! Mais uma hora ou outra ela tera que dizer!

Inuyasha não foi capaz de fazer mais nenhuma pergunta, agora quem sentia uma forte dor no coração era ele, será que era essa a dor que Kagome sentia? Se for ela realmente é uma mulher muito forte! Pois ele mesmo não conseguia mais definir nada a sua frente. Lutando para não desmaiar colocou o lenço com álcoou no nariz o que o fez melhorar!

Kik:Amor você esta bem?

Inu:Foi só uma dor! Ja passou!

Kaede entrou na sala com quatro envelopes nas mãos.

Kae:Dr. Inuyasha, senhorita Kikiou, Miroku, Sango. Aqui está. Kagome mandou que entragasse a todos e me mandou dizer, que não é pra deixar que outra pessoa veja, e nem conte o conteudo de cada envelope.

Como Sango ainda não estava bem, Miroku foi embora levá-la para um hospital. Inuyasha mandou que Kikyou os acompanhasse até a porta pois queria falar com Kaede. Depois de converssarem sobre onde Kagome estaria, ele percebeu que Kaede realmente não sabia de nada, se despediu e saiu do quarto, mais antes de chegar até a escada parou em frente ao seu suposto quarto, que era onde dormia quando Kagome parecia não estar bem, e foi tambem, ali, naquele quarto, onde dormiram juntos pela primeira vez, viu a cama e os travesseiros todos desarrumados, provavelmente ela havia dormido ali! Mas por que? Sera que seu quarto tinha algum problema? Ele não pensou em mais nada apenas pegou seu travesseiro, e nele estava pregado o cheiro de Kagome, não que Inuyasha estivesse com o travesseiro no nariz, mais como ele é meio-youkai cão, ele tem um bom faro!

Kae:Depois que o Dr. foi embora, ela comessou a dormir neste quarto, e quando ela dormia no quarto dela, tinha aqueles pesadelos e acordava muito cedo!

Inu:Mas aqui ela não tinha pesadelos? -Perguntou surpreso.

Kae:Não! Ela dizia que era a sua presença neste quarto que não a diexava ter pesadelos!

Inu:Como assim minha presença?

Kae:Ela sempre diz que em cada lugar que passamos deixamos a nossa presença, ou algo que não esquecemos nunca, assim como gravamos coisas em nossa mente, que nunca esquecemos, as melhores lembranças!

Inu:Ela é de mais! Mais ainda não intendo por que foi embora!

Kae:Posso apenas dizer que ela estava sofrendo, talvez um amor não correspondido! Mais sei que não era pelo Kouga! Ela nunca chegava em casa com aquele pequeno rosto marcado pelas lagrimas quando ele a traia! Apenas chegava brava, é claro que sempre depois de ter saido do hospital! Mas dessa vez foi pior ela não parava de chorar um segundo, e a ultima noite que passou aqui, me pareceu que teve um de seus pesadelos mais terriveis, ela gritava um nome muito estranho que eu nunca havia ouvido! -Disse Kade lembrando-se de quando Kagome chegou correndo dizendo que precisava tomar os remédios para o coração e que sabia que se não tomasse logo iria desmaiar. E depois no dia em que Sango e Miroku vieram visita-la logo de manhã.

Inu:Eu poderia ajudá-la, sempre estaria aqui quando ela precisasse!

Kae:Não! Você estaria ao lado da senhorita Kikyou!

Inu:Mais Kikyou não tem nenhum problema! Tenho certeza que ela aceitaria qua eu viesse quando Kagome tivesse problemas!

Kae:Kikyou é ciumenta! Tenho certeza de que não iria querer o namorado na casa de outra até tarde, ou até passando a noite lá!

Inu:Mais somos apenas amigos! Ela entenderia!- Inuyasha não entendeu bem o por que, mais seu coração doueu no momento em que pronunciou a palavra amigos, e uma tristeza o consumiu.'' Eu devo estar com muita saudade dela! Afinal ela é quase meu diário secreto!Mesmo que não tenha um! Até porque já passei tempo de mais longe dela!'' -Bom eu já vou antes que ela venha me buscar! Amanhã eu volto!

Kae:Lembre-se da carta!

Inu:Depois eu leio longe da Kikyou!

...

Depois de muito tempo no hospital Sango e Miroku, ja estavam em casa, Sango foi obrigada a tomar soro que é o que ela mais odeia e teve que fazer alguns exames. Quando chegaram, cada um foi para um lugar ler a carta que Kagome deixou...

...

Inuyasha e Kikyou estavam calados, Kikyou estava deitada no colo de Inuyasha no sofá, e Inuyasha não via a hora de Kikyou dormir pra ele poder ler a carta de Kagome!

Kik:Vamos dormir amor?

Inu:Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco!

Kik:Vou esperar você, ok! -Disse dando um beijo sensual em Inuyasha. -Vai logo viu- E piscou pra ele e saiu andando.

Inu:''A Kagome não é tão vulgar, é até timida de mais! Eu adoro quando ela fica toda vermelha quando a elogio. Será que ela não volta mais? Agora eu vou ler a carta''.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo terá respostas das reviews!<strong>

**Mas enquanto isso mande mais!**

**Lenbre-se vai fazer bem ao coração da Kagome!**

**Então façam ela ficar bem!*-***

**Clica ai embaixo e escreve alguma coisa tipo:Melhoras ou Sua fic ta legal! E pronto!**


	9. As Cartas

**Miroku!**

Oi Mi!

Sei que esta muito abrorrecido comigo, mais tente entender, eu não conseguiria ficar perto dele como naquela noite em que eu o vi trocando caricias apaixonadas com ela! Sei que você me entende! Então me ajude por favor...Volto logo... Estou apenas dando um tempo a minha vida...Ao meu coração...Quando voltar quero ver todos felizes, inclusive ele, mesmo que seja com Kikyou quero sim que Inuyasha seja o mais feliz possivel, mesmo fazendo-me sofrer por isso. Mesmo estando tão triste estou muito feliz por saber que fui capaz de ceder alguem de que gosto pra que essa pessoa seja feliz! Isso só me mostra que não sou tão egoista...

Lembre-se sua amizade é uma das coisas que me faz muito feliz!

KAGOME...

**Sango!**

Desculpa. Ja vou comessar assim, pedindo disculpa, porque sei que você deve estar ficando louca com tudo isso...Mas não se preocupe ja tenho onde ficar, e estou muito bem aqui! Eu volto rápido, juro que não demoro, vou apenas esperar minha vida e meu coração ficarem realmente bons! Saiba que a sua amizade é muita importante pra mim! E que não estou brava com você, eu compreendo tudo que me disse, a respeito de não poder me contar, e acredito que se pudesse me contaria, afinal sei que Miroku a proibiu! To morrendo de saudades mais logo vou voltar...

KAGOME...

**Kikyou!**

Olá Kikyou!

Sei que não somos amigas, mais quero pedir-lhe um favor...

Quero que faça Inuyasha o mais feliz possivel, sei que não somos amigas e estamos muito longe disso! Mas eu simplismente amo o Inu, e não quero que ele sofra!

Tente não deixá-lo preocupado comigo, eu estou bem!

O que mais quero é ficar com ele, mas como ja estão juntos resolvi dar um tempo a vocês, quando voltar quero vê-lo feliz, ou eu juro...

_Vou fazer de tudo pra ficar com ele!_

KAGOME...

**Inuyasha!**

Oi Inu.!

Nossa você não tem idéia da saudade que eu estou sentindo, afinal, não faz nem uma semana que você voltou, e ai eu tive um probleminha e tive que sair da cidade pra não sofrer mais...Quero que me espere até eu voltar, pra que sejamos felizes juntos assim como eramos antes da sua viagem mais é claro com a Kikyou junto...Sei que a ama e quero que seja feliz, e saiba que eu queria que fosse você quem me curasse mais sinto que isso vai ser impossivel...Meu coração esta tão partido que cada vez que penso na pessoa em que me fez ir embora tenho que tomar varios remedios, de diferentes tipos e nomes pra que eu não vá parar em mais um hospital, então acho melhor ficar por aqui e me curar primeiro para depois voltar, pois não quero chegar e vê-lo com outra, pois faria com que meu coração parasse de vez! Obrigada por existir sinto muito sua falta, jamais te esquecerei!

Milhões de beijos

KAGOME...

...

Logo após ler a carta, Miroku se levantou e foi até seu quarto, e notou que Sango ainda não havia chego, e se deitou para esperar a esposa chegar, mais acabou caindo em pensamentos ''Eu não estou bravo com você Kagome, e espero que volte logo estou muito preocupado com você, não sei por que mais sinto uma leve sensação de d'javú, devo estar louco, espero que Sango não caia em depressão!''.

Sango terminou de ler a carta e pensou ''Tomara que ela volte logo e diga para aquele idiota o quanto o ama...Eu não sei por que mais sinto que isso ja aconteceu antes!...Eu devo estar com sono, acho melhor ir dormir''. Ao chegar no quarto Sango notou Miroku deitado e percebeu que ele estava dormindo, deitou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou, eles adoravam dormir daquele jeito, um passava tranquilidade e proteção ao outro. E assim dormiram abraçados!

Kik:''Quem aquela vadia pensa que é pra me dizer isso!, Ela nunca ficará com ele, eu não posso deixar que eles fiquem juntos, já consegui separá-los duas vezes não vai ser agora que falharei! Que garota desprezivel, não sabe nem metade da própria vida e tenta se meter na minha, Naraku me mataria se eu não conseguisse impedi-los de ficarem juntos, tenho que levar Inuyasha para o inferno logo de uma vez ou eles descobrirão sobre o passado e tudo o que eu fiz, e então não conseguirei afasta-los!''

Inu:''Quem será esse idiota que esta fazendo-a sofrer desse jeito?...E por que sinto como se um pedaço de mim foi arrancado?...Por que sinto como se estou perdendo alguem que me faria feliz?...E por que sinto como se isso ja acontecera antes?...Acho que estou ficando maluco! Mais de uma coisa eu sei! Kagome é a unica capaz de me fazer feliz! Tenho que descobrir onde ela esta!''

Kag:''Será que eles ja leram as cartas?...Inu, por você eu prometo que volto logo, mais tenho que entender muitas coisas antes de voltar, e o principal aprender viver sem você!...Amanhã tenho que procurar um emprego temporário, não pretendo ficar aqui de favor, afinal sei o quão trabalhosa e bagunceira eu sou!...Agora é melhor eu dormir!'' -Pensando assim Kagome pegou no sono e dormiu.

* * *

><p><strong>E agora onde será que ela esta?<strong>

**Isso vamos descobrir no proximo capitulo! Sei que este não esta tão legal mais no dia estava sem inspiração!**

**E outra coisa...Não´postei 2 capitulos como nas duas outras vezes pq não to tendo tempo de reler, pra ver se tem erros, então postei um capitulo curto!**

**DISCULPA MAS mesmo assim mande review e faça uma loka feliz!(Mais? Eu pareço uma lesada!¬¬``)**

Queria agradecer a Bulma Buttowski, Amanda Taisho, Gabi (vc é minha miga mas se entra aqui d novo eu te mato!), Nane-chan3, E juh(Te amu amoreco!)...Por mandarem review!

_**Nane-chan3:**_

_**Olha eu nem conheço esse filme mais se tiver algo parecido, não foi minha intenção!Obrigadah pela review e por acompanhar!**_


	10. Frases estranhas

Kagome acordou sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça, havia tido um pesadelo estranho. Havia sonhado com alguem cujo nome era Naraku, mas nunca havia visto aquele homem então como havia visto sua face tão bem? E por que tinha a impressão de já ter o visto em algum lugar? Por que o ambiente em que estavam tinha algo em comum, se mais se parecia com a era feudal? E por que nesse maldito sonho ela e Inuyasha eram apenas adolescentes? E como é que ela lançava aquelas flechas, se nunca pegou em uma em toda sua vida? Por que Sango era uma exterminadora de youkais e Miroku um monge! rsrsrs Miroku um MONGE! Esse com toda certeza fora o sonho mais engraçado e mais estranho que tivera em toda sua vida! E o mais engraçado, para ver Inuyasha e todos seus amigos ela tinha de pular em um posso que era mágico ou coisa do tipo, e ele sempre estava lá esperando por ela com uma cara fechada. Sim Inuyasha a esperava. Sera um sinal de que Inuyasha espera que ela faça algo para ficarem juntos...Não!...

Outra coisa que não acreditava, era que ela era uma sacerdotiza, que era a reencarnação de alguem...Mas quem?...Espera...Ela era a reencarnação de Kikyou...

De repente sua cabeça começou a doer, e ela desmaiou...

Quando acordou Rin estava ao seu lado...Sim ela estava na casa de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Rin:Você esta bem? Esta pálida!

Kag:Estou bem!Mas...-De repente uma frase veio a cabeça de Kagome- Não deixe que as três vidas sejem gastas á toa, salve o mundo e fique com quem ama!

Rin:OH...MEU DEUS! Sesshoumaru!

Sesshou:O que foi Rin? -Perguntou sesshoumaru entrando no quarto. Sabia que era importante pois Rin o chamava assim quando algo acomtecia, e geralmente era Sesshy.

Rin:Ouviu o que ela disse?

Sesshou:Não! O que?

Rin:Não deixe que as três vidas sejem gastas á toa, salve o mundo e fique com quem ama!

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome que o olhou com uma espressão confusa.

Kag:Essa frase me veio a cabeça assim que acordei! O que tem de mais?

Sesshou:Teve algum tipo de sonho ou pesadelo? -Perguntou ignorando a pergunta de Kagome.

Kag:Não sei! Sei apenas que acordei, e comecei a pensar em algo e acabei desmaiando, mais o que era eu não me lembro! Me lembro apenas de um nome!:Naraku...E essa frase! E mais outras, mas essa é a que mais fica em minha mente!

Rin:Chegou a hora? - Perguntou referindo-se a Sesshoumaru!

Sesshou:Você sabe que sim pequena! Kagome estaremos a esperando na cozinha para o café, temos que conversar!

Kag:Ok. Ja vou indo!

Assim Sesshoumaru e Rin sairam do quarto e foram a cozinha. E Kagome logo foi se trocar pensando em qual era o significado daquela frase.

...

Sango acordou assustada, havia sonhado que estava matando vários youkais, e que era uma exterminadora. Andava com seus amigos Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, e Miroku!...Espera Miroku era apenas seu amigo, mas o que não mudava era o quão pervertido era. Mesmo com esse fato engraçado, estava assustada...como assim exterminadora? E o que tem Miroku para ser um monge? Kagome uma sacerdotiza e reencarnação? Inuyasha um hanyou que quer se tornar um youkai completo por meio de uma pedrinha cujo nome é o mesmo que o hospital em que trabalha? E Shippou um youkai raposa que perdeu os pais para youkais relampagos? Por que tinham aparencia tão jovem?...Estava tudo muito estranho...e aquela frase que estava em sua cabeça o que queria dizer?...

Mi:O que aconteceu?

San:Tive o pior sonho de minha vida!

Mi:Eu tive um sonho muito estranho! Acredita que sonhei que eu era um monge? -perguntou indignado.

San:Monge?

Mi:Sim! E você era uma...

San:Exterminadora!

Mi:Como sabe?

San:Tive um sonho assim! E estavamos eu , você, o Inu, a Kagome, e o Shippou!

Mi:Acha que tivemos o mesmo sonho?

San:Talvez! Esta tudo muito parecido...Mais o que não sai da minha cabeça é uma frase...Desconheça a vida passada...

Mi:...Mais ame a mesma pessoa!

Eles se olharam pensando em como os dois poderiam ter tido o mesmo sonho, com as mesmas pessoas, e o que aquela frase significa...Tudo isso é muito estranho!

...

Inuyasha, estava na janela. Hoje era seu dia de folga e não iria trabalhar, resolveu ir a casa de seus amigos mais Kikyou não queria ir. Então a levou para um restaurante francês pois sabia o quanto ela admirava comida francesa.

Eles conversavam muito, sobre tudo, amigos, familia, trabalho...até que Inuyasha resolveu revelar o verdadeiro motivo de levá-la para aquele restaurante, fino e elegante no almoço, sendo que o que seria mais conveniente seria no jantar.

Inu:Quer se casar comigo Kikyou? -Perguntou abrindo uma caixinha com um anel de brilhantes.

Kik:É claro que sim...''Finalmente vou conseguir separá-lo daquela ladra de almas e vou ajudar Naruku''...Mas por que isso agora? Achei que queria mais um tempo até nos conhecermos melhor!

Inu:É que hoje tive um sonho estranho, e percebi que era um sinal para que a pedisse em casamento, principalmente quando acordei com aquela frase na cabeça!

Kik:Que frase?

Inu:Não deixe que as três vidas sejem gastas á toa, salve o mundo e fique com quem ama!...Mais não entendi a parte das três vidas e muito menos salve o mundo! -Inuyasha fitou Kikyou e viu que estava pálida -Algum problema?

Kik:É que mesmo que não saibamos o significado foi muito romantico! Quero que prometa que não vai olhar para outra mulher e muito menos quela sua amiga que sumiu!

Inu:Por que? Afinal nunca disse que sentia ciumes dela!

Kik:É que não me sinto bem, sinto que ela quer roubar você de mim! E afinal eu não acredito que ela tinha pesadelos apenas quando você não estava! Aposto que é algum tipo de armação, pra dormir com você!

Inu:Não fale assim dela! Afinal vamos nos casar quando você quiser!

Kik:Semana que vem assinamos os papeis! Pode ser?

Inu:Mas e a festa agente tem que pensar em tanta coisa!

Kik:Primeiro agente se casa no papel! Depois agente pensa em festa! Mais é claro que eu quero uma super festa, daquelas que vai deixar todos com inveja de mim!

Inu:''Acho que Kagome não pensaria assim, ela provavelmente iria querer uma festa calma e com poucas pessoas, ela é demais! A mulher mais linda que eu ja vi, mais agora tenho minha noiva Kikyou, e vamos nos casar semana que vem! Queria que Kagome estivesse aqui!''.

Logo depois do almoço foram pra casa e encontraram Miroku e Sango os esperando.

...

Shi:Bom dia amor! -Disse Shippou beijando a mulher cujo nome era Kirara uma youkai gata, ela começou trabalhar como enfermeira no mesmo hospital que Shippou, foi assim que conheceu Kagome e Miroku. Mais ainda não conhecia Dr. Shippou, então um dia Kagome os convidou para uma festa e os apresentou. Foi amor a primeira vista!

Kir:Bom dia! Já vai?

Shi:Hoje eu resolvi tirar um dia de folga, acho que estou ficando meio louco!

Kir:Virou epidemia!

Shi:O que?

Kir:Acho que tambem to louca tive um sonho muito estranho!

Shi:Eu tambem acredita que eu sonhei que era um filhote e que você era uma gata, mas era uma gata com rabo e tudo! -Disse achando graça da situação.

Kir:Tive um sonho assim tambem! E tinha tambem a Sango o Miroku a Kagome e o Inuyasha!

Shi:É esta virando epidemia ter os mesmos sonhos tambem!

Kir:Esta querendo dizer que teve o mesmo sonho que eu? - Após um gesto afirmativo continuou- Impossivel!

Shi:Depois desse sonho eu acordei com uma frase na cabeça se você tambem gravou essa frase continue pra mim!...Quando o amor é verdadeiro...

Kir:Nem o mal o destruirá!

Shi:Muito estranho! Mas hoje eu quero aproveitar! E a Sango nos convidou á ir na casa do Inuyasha!

Kir:Não seria ele quem teria de nos convidar?

Shi:Depois que aquela garota apareceu Inuyasha deixa tudo nas mãos de Miroku e Sango!

Kir:Então vamos!

...

**Oi gente!...Bom como disse á vocês não estou tendo tempo pra revisar os capitulos! Acho que daqui pra frente vou começar de novo a postar cap. menores! O que é muito ruim mais muito bom!**

**Ruim porque a fic vai acabar ficando muito grande! E bom por que vão ficar curiosos e vão continuar lendo (espero!)**

_**Reviews::**_

**Juh:...Fla ai Okawa! Eu já to falando rsrsrs(Putz que coisa nada a vêr ¬¬´´)...Espero que esteja gostando!Mas eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão ruim a ponto de não consiguir terminar a sua fic!(Mostrando lingua)...Te amo miga xauzin!**

**Nane-chan3:Uau! Esse filme deve ser muito bonito! Até gostei talvez eu assista algum dia! Mas realmente não tem nada a ver com essa fic! Obrigadah por continuar lendo!**

**Xauzin!**

...

O ministério da saúde adverte: Mandar reviews para autores novos faz bem ao coração dele e dos personagens! E ai vamos fazer bem ao coração da Kagome! *-*(Olhinhos do gato de botas do sherek!) (Um dia eu descubro se é assim que escreve!)


	11. revelação e significados Briga desmaio

**Oi povão! Hoje eu tive um tempinho então deu pra postar um capitulo maior!**

**Aqui vão estar dois capitulos o primeiro é dedicadoh a :Amanda Taisho...Que me ajudou MUITO durante esse fic com alguns erros que tive!**

**E o segundo é pra:Nane-chan3...Por me acompanhar!...**

**Espero que tenha mais alguem pra eu dedicar um capitulo heim!...Bjokas vamos á fic!**

**...**

**Revelações e significados**

Kag:Eu não estou entendendo nada!

Rin:Você é dificil heim!

Sesshou:Das outras vezes foi mais fácil!

Kag:Espera, me deixa ver se entendi algo!...Vocês estão querendo dizer que eu ja tive duas vidas...e nessas duas vezes eu tinha uma missão a cumprir. E a minha missão era ficar com o meu verdadeiro amor por mais dificil que fosse, eu tinha de tirá-lo das garras de uma mulher que tambem é uma reencarnação e que é do mau!

Rin:É exatamente isso, e essa missão ainda continua, porque você não conseguiu das outras vezes!

Kag:Mais por que você e o Sesshoumaru são os únicos que sabem de tudo isso?

Sesshou:Porque a _nossa_ missão é te esplicar tudo isso e fazer com que salve o mundo!

Kag:Mais á respeito dessas três vidas, o que meu sonho tem á ver com isso?

Rin:Você sonhou com alguem chamado Naraku não foi?

Kag:Eu ja disse que não me lembro, e a unica coisa que me recordo é das frases!

Sesshou:Eu vou lhe contar uma história que realmente aconteceu! Talvez você se lembre de algo!...

A muito tempo atrás havia um grupo que andava atrás de uma jóia que dava poder a qualquer um que a utilizasse, tanto para motivos bons quanto maus! E esse mesmo grupo estava atrás dessa jóia por te-la partido em pedaços! Mais cada um estava ali por um motivo diferente que levava aos mesmos objetivos.

Uma garota humana estava entre eles por ser ela a causadora de fazer com que a jóia se separasse em fragmentos. Um meio youkai estava entre eles não só por querer se tornar um youkai completo mais por que ele tambem participou do momento em que a jóia se fundiu. Havia outra humana que era uma exterminadora de youkais e ela estava entre eles porque queria se vingar do famoso Naraku que estava por trás da morte de sua aldeia de seu pai e seu irmão, e carregava consigo uma gata youkai. O quarto integrante, um monge que tinha uma maldição na mão direita causada tambem por Naraku, e para que a maldição fosse selada ele tinha de matar Naraku ou o buraco que tinha na mão o sugaria e isso se repetiria de geração a geração. E por fim o sexto elemento do grupo, um filhote de raposa que teve o pai morto por youkais relampagos.

Eles lutavam contra os youkais mais poderosos que viam pela frente e que entravam em seu caminho. Mais Naraku era mais forte que todos juntos acabou armando uma emboscada e fez com que o hanyou matasse a humana que descobriu ser uma sacerdotiza. Ele ficou totalmente destruido, não por aquela humana ser de seu grupo mais porque na verdade ele a amava, e não foi capaz de dizer e nem definir que era ela parada a sua frente antes de mata-la.

Já a exterminadora, acabou se deixando morrer nas mãos do próprio Naraku, após a morte do monge que havia lhe prometido casamento depois que derrotassem o monstro, mais isso não ocorreu e a maldição que havia na sua mão acabou o sugando.

O filhote e a gata morreram juntos, logo após a morte de seus amigos. Eles viviam juntos, mais a dor era enorme, perder sua familia e seus amigos, e tudo o que mais preza. A gata não tinha pra onde ir pois a aldeia em que morava com a dona já não era vista como um lugar bom a se morar, mesmo que sozinha ou na companhia de seu amigo. E ele não tinha familia nem lugar pra onde ir pois o lugar onde morava estava invadido pelos youkais que mataram seu pai. Então eles resolveram fazer um pacto, eles ultilizariam seu sangue para selar o pacto, e o juramento era: que outra vida iria existir e eles teriam a chance de viverem juntos felizes, como amigos de novo, mais que apenas uma pessoa de todo o grupo poderia saber da história mesmo que não fosse um dos dois. Mais eles pensaram na possibilidade de Naraku continuar com seus planos malignos e dar um jeito de acabar com a felicidade deles novamente. Então o sangue que eles iriam derramar seria o suficiente para trazer seus amigos de volta três vezes se eles não conseguissem ser felizes na primeira nova vida. Então seus amigos teriam duas novas chances , mais se não conseguissem, o mundo acabaria, trazendo consigo a morte de Naraku.

Kag:Então quer dizer que eu sou a escolhida a saber dessa historia toda, e , ainda por cima sou responsável por fazer meus amigos felizes mesmo que eu não saiba quem eles...

Rin:Eles?

Kag:Sango? Miroku? Shippou? Kirara? Inuyasha?...São eles as pessoas da história assim como no meu sonho?

Sesshou:É isso ai! Finalmente heim?

Rin:Mais mesmo que você não sabia, acabou completando metade da missão, que foi apresentando Sango a Miroku. E é claro fazendo aquela reunião que acabou unindo Shippou e Kirara, e agora só falta...

Kag:Eu e o Inu!

Sesshou:É isso mesmo!

Kag:Por acaso eu posso contar essa história a eles?

Rin:Não, eles não podem se lembrar!

Kag:Então eu tenho que conquistá-lo!

Sesshou:Como você o ama, ele tambem te ama! Mais um sentimento confuso pode estar sobre a cabeça dele!...E afinal você ainda não disse por que saiu de sua casa!

Kag:Exatamente, poque ele arrumou uma namorada!

Rin:E qual o nome dela?

Kag:Kikyou! -Rin não deixou escapar uma cara de preocupação o que não passou despercebido por Kagome !- O que foi?

Rin:Ela é a ajudante de Naraku! Foi ela quem separou os dois nas outras vezes! Por favor não deixe que ele a peça em casamento e se pediu não os deixem se casar!

Sesshou:Provavelmente ele já pediu! Lembra-se da última vez? Ela apenas teve esse sonho no dia em que ele pediria Kikyou em casamento!

Rin:Kagome você tem que voltar e acabar com os planos de Naraku!

Kag:Ok! Vou arrumar minhas coisas!

Rin:Mais uma coisa! Você vai ser a única a saber da frase dos três casais! Mais deixe que eles saibam disso no _momento certo!_

Kag:Só mais uma coisa! Esse problema que eu tenho no coração...Tem alguma coisa a ver com essas vidas?

Sesshou:Na verdade tem sim! Seu coração dói apenas quando alguem te machuca não é mesmo!

Kag:É sim! Mas mesmo assim o que isso tem a ver?

Sesshou:Seu coração digamos que ainda esta magoado, tanto por esse hanyou não ter se declarado a você, como tambem por ter te matado. E essa dor vai parar apenas quando vocês realmente estiverem juntos e é claro quando ele se declarar _verdadeiramente_! Mas lembre-se do mais importante! Se você disser que não o quer, ou que não o ama mais, que o odeia sei lá qualquer coisa que o deixaria triste, seu coração vai doer! E a dor vai aumentando cada vez mais, até que você não suportara e morrera, então tome cuidado!

...

**Surpresa, Briga, Desmaio.**

Já eram 18:00 hr. Quando os amigos que estavam reunidos na sala sentados no chão jogando cartas ouviram a campainha tocar, mas como Sango quem ''comandava'' a casa de Inuyasha, ela quem foi atender!

Quando abriu a porta...

Kag:Espero que esteja com saudades!

San:SAUDADES? VOCÊ É LOUCA O QUE DEU NA SUA CABEÇA AO SUMIR DAQUELE JEITO? -Ela gritou abraçando a amiga.

Todos ouviram Sango gritar e ficaram com curiosidade de saber o que estava acontecendo. Apenas um certo Hanyou sabia que era Kagome quem havia chegado, pois conhecia muito bem aquele cheiro, o cheiro que o embriagava, o deixava louco, mais ele tinha de se controlar, pois havia pedido Kikyou em casamento! Como estava com duvidas sobre isso , agora com Kagome por perto tudo estava mais complicado, isso porque ela nem apareceu ainda, ele estava apenas sentindo seu cheiro!

Mir:Inu eu sei que você sabe quem é então nos diga e tire essa cara de idiota!

Inu:Ela esta aqui Miroku!

Mir:Ela quem!

San:GENTE OLHA QUEM ESTA AQUI! -Grita Sango fazendo com que todos olhassem em direção a Kagome.

Kag:Oi! -Meio que perguntou ela constrangida pois não sabia que havia tanta gente ali!

Todos se levantaram e foram abraçá-la, perguntando onde ela estava, o que estava fazendo, por que foi embora e etc...Mas notaram que o sorriso que era tão frequente ainda não aparecera. E perceberam que Kikyou e Inuyasha não estavam confortaveis com a situação e não falaram nada.

Inuyasha apenas observava Kagome, o que a deixava cada vez mais aborrecida pensando no por que de ele ainda não a ter abraçado ou lhe dirigido a palavra, será que tudo mudara por esse tempo em que estivera fora? Será mesmo que ele já havia pedido Kikyou em casamento? Ah NÃO! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo! Já era de mais por Kami!

Kag:Eu ja vou, ainda tenho que ir pra casa pois vim direto pra cá! -Ela disse e quando se virou ouviu uma vóz muito conhecida que lhe acelerou o coração.

Inu:Você não vai á lugar nenhum, sem antes me dar um abraço, o que ainda não fez eu não sei por que!

Kagome apenas correu em direção a ele e o abraçou, ele passou os braços ao redor de seu corpo e a apertou contra si. Percebeu que ela chorava pois o cheiro de lágrimas estava dominando o espaço entre eles.

Kag:Eu tive tanta saudade! -Disse ela realmente chorando mas sorrindo.

Inu:Agente tem que conversar! Muita coisa mudou enquanto esteve fora! Inclusive novidades como...

Kag:Eu não estou a fim de ouvir isso! -Disse agarrando ainda mais a camisa dele.

Inu:Mas você nem sabe o que eu ia falar.

Kag:Sim, eu sei! Mais não quero ouvir! Não agora pelo menos da um tempo néah!

Kik:Inu meu amor não vai contar as novidades pra ela!

Inu:Não! Pelo que parece ela já sabe! Não sei como, mas parece que sim!

Kik:Como ela poderia saber disso se ninguem contou?

Kag:Quer saber é melhor eu ir antes que fique louca!

Inu:Durma aqui! Já esta tarde! Mesmo que alguem se ofereça a levá-la embora eu não vou deixar!

Kag:Não posso tenho que ir! Afinal Kaede deve estar esperando eu disse a ela que iria logo!

E mesmo com todas aquelas palavras Inuyasha ainda sentia-se confuso com a declaração dela. Por que ela não queria ouvir que ele havia pedido Kikyou em casamento? Afinal eles eram grandes amigos, mesmo que desde que a conheceu sentiu uma espécie de atração. Mas mesmo assim não deixava de serem grandes amigos. E como, ela já sabia o que havia acontecido se como ela mesma disse havia vindo direto pra casa dele e ninguem havia dito nada? E havia uma coisa que estava martelando na cabeça dele, por que ela estava com um cheiro diferente porem conhecido? E de quem é esse cheiro?...Ah não pode ser esse cheiro... não pode ser o cheiro do

Inu:Sesshoumaru!

Kag:O que?

Inu:Você esteve com o Sessoumaru, não esteve?

Kag:Você o conhece?

Inu:Então você confessa!

Kag:Confessar o que? Inu eu não estou intendendo onde quer chegar! -Diz Kagome totalmente confusa com a expressão séria e fuzilante que ele a encarava.

Inu:CHEGAR? ONDE EU QUERO CHEGAR? EU NÃO QUERO CHEGAR A LUGAR NENHUM! QUERO APENAS QUE DIGA O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM AQUELE MALDITO!

Kag:NÃO FALE ASSIM DELE! EU NÃO SEI DE ONDE SE CONHECEM! E NEM O POR QUE DE O ODIAR TANTO! SEI APENAS QUE ELE É MEU AMIGO E NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE O OFENDA ASSIM!

Inu:SE ELE É APENAS SEU AMIGO POR QUE ESTA COM O CHEIRO DELE TÃO FORTE EM VOCÊ? DISSE A ELE QUE TEM PESADELOS Á NOITE E ELE FOI TE ACOLHER? DEIXA DE FALSIDADE AGORA SEI QUE TIPO DE PESSOA VOCÊ É, E NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS!

Kagome não sabia o que dizer Inuyasha estava duvidando dela, e tirando conclusões precipitadas a seu respeito. Logo ele, a pessoa em que mais confiava estava duvidando até de seus pesadelos mais terriveis, estava duvidando de que as noites em que acordara assustada eram realmente verdade! Sendo que ele mesmo já a acordara varias vezes por estar tendo um pesadelo. Mas nesse momento o pior pesadelo de sua vida era o que estava acontecendo, a duvida e as conclusões a seu repeito eram as piores coisas que já poderiam ter feito em toda sua vida. Principalmente vindas dele! Decidiu mudar seu jeito não iria ser a mesma que sempre levara disaforos para casa, agora pagaria todos na mesma moeda!

Kag:Se você não confia em mim...Eu não tenho culpa! Mais saiba que eu nunca NUNCA ATRAPALHAREI SEUS PLANOS DE SE CASAR! E NUNCA MAIS VOCÊ VAI ME VER! E agora faça o que quiser com sua vidinha infeliz ao lado dessa ordinaria, vocês se completam!

Inu:Nós nos completamos? É eu sei disso! E afinal a única ordinaria aqui é você que usa o pretesto de pesadelos pra durmir acompanhada!

Kagome não hesitou e levantou a mão para dar-lhe uma bofetada e quando estava prestes a acertar parou de repente, fechou os olhos como se estivesse sentindo algo, colocou a mão no peito e disse apenas uma um nome...

Kag:Miroku! -E desmaiou.

...

**REVIEWS**

**AMANADA TAISHO...**

**Okey estou tendo muito erros! Obrigadah por me ajudar! E eu realmente já havia ´percebido tudo isso...É que ultimamente eu estou tendo uns probleminhas e ai na hora de escrever eu acabo colocando tudo pra fora, sem nem pensar nos capitulos anteriores!...Eu acabei de dar uma mudada nos proximos capitulos em que a kag, vai ser novamente a ''coitada'' e coloquei uma Kagome um pouco mais decidida (Só um pouco!)...**

**Gostei de ter alguem pra me ajudar com esses ''pequenos'' erros!**

**Se achar que a história está perdendo a graça, ou ta ficando enjuada de mais por favor (Please) Me diga que eu tento voltar pro lado mas legal de novo Okey! E se mais alguem entrar em contradição me diga que eu tento voltar de novo na opinião serta que é o caso do Inu...Daqui alguns capitulos eu vou voltar com esse trecho! Vou colocar ele na duvida tipo...(Eu estava certo a Kagome é a unica capaz de me fazer feliz, mas aquela frase era uma ''mensagem'' pra que eu me casasse com a Kikyou e ficasse feliz com ela...ou não?)...Entendeu? bjokas amore!**

**te amooo!**

**...**

**Continuem mandando reviews e podem me bater em pensamento tambem!Eu to merecendo!**

**Mas agora vai chegar a duvida do Inu em relação a Kagome e Kikyou...E como na review que recebi de minha amiga ai em cima...eu vou tentar arrumar algumas coisas que acabei esquecendo e errei!...Se mais alguem quiser me ajudar pode falar! ...**

Nane-chan:Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando heim!

**Ps:mandar review faz bem ao coração! Então vamos fazer a campanha:Fazendo bem ao coração da Kagome! (Meio idiota isso néah!)...Mas vamos lá...Mandem criticas e o que mais quiserem!**


	12. Noticias

Kagome abria os olhos, não estava nada bem. Imaginou estar cega pois não enchergava nada, mas quando olhou para sua direita viu estar mais claro e a janela aberta, ainda era noite! Miroku não estava lá, algo realmente estranho pois todas as vezes que isso acontecia, ele nunca saía de seu lado!

Olhou mais uma vez em volta, conhecia aquele lugar mais algumas coisas haviam mudado, no quarto do hospital haviam coisas diferentes, até o simbolo na porta era diferente dos que conhecia. Olhou para sua frente e lá estavam vários buques de rosas tanto brancas como vermelhas. ''Isso esta parecendo um funeral! Será que pensam que eu vou morrer?'' . Pensou ela, e quando ouviu o barulho da porta olhou para ver se era Miroku, mas não era, era uma enfermeira! Muito conhecida por sinal.

Kir:Ai Kagome quando é que vai acordar? Já estamos preocupados com você! -Disse sem olhar para Kagome indo direto para a cortina.

Kagome achando a situação muito estranha apenas observava Kirara que parecia triste e perdida em pensamentos, Kagome por alguma razão indecifravel não conseguia dizer nada, mais tentava a cada minuto, até que sua voz saiu, muito rouca por sinal, parecia que não falava á séculos!

Kag:Ki..Kirara...

Kirara que agora estava de costas ficou imóvel e ereta com a voz que ouvira.

Kir:Já estou até ficando louca! Estou ouvindo sua voz acredita! -Ela terminou a frase e virou-se para arrumar o travisseiro de Kagome. Mas a imagem que viu a deixou sem reação, Kagome estava de olhos abertos e com um enorme sorriso, aquele que só ela sabe dar! -Ai meu Deus Kagome! -Foi a única coisa que Kirara foi capaz de dizer, e logo após saiu apressada, e logo voltou com Shippou atrás de si.

Shi:Kagome! Finalmente você acordou! Estavamos preocupados! -Ele notando o modo como Kagome mexia os labios notou que ela queria dizer algo mas não conseguia. -Não tente dizer nada, sua vóz esta fraca por fazer muito tempo que não conversa!

Depois de fazer alguns exames, Shippou mandou Kagome para o quarto para que dormisse, e disse que no outro dia conversariam.

O dia estava amanhecendo, Kagome já estava acordada á algum tempo, na verdade quase não durmiu, passou a noite inteira lembrando-se do que Inuyasha havia dito sobre ela e seu carater. Como ele podia ter dito que ela usava a desculpa de ter pesadelos, pra dormir acompanhada ele era um idiota! Mas a verdade é que aquilo realmente doia muito. A dor voltava ao coração, tudo isso já estava indo longe de mais! Era melhor que deixasse Inuyasha com Kikyou, e que deixasse tambem que o mundo acabasse...A únca coisa que queria agora era que aquela dor no coração sumisse...Mais a dor não era como das vezes em que Kouga a traia essas eram mais fortes, mais intensas, mas profundas e angustiantes. Desejava nunca ter nascido, ou nunca ter conhecido Inuyasha...Ela simplismente não queria viver! Só isso queria apenas ...Morrer! O vaziu que perenchia se corpo, sua mente, seu coração...Era o mesmo que perder a alma, estava se sentindo um completo nada...Isso nada...Estava pior que o vento que ninguem consegue ver. Pior que a água que não sentimos gosto especifico. Estava se sentindo uma coisa sem explicação...Sim não escrevi errado, ela estava ''se'' sentindo uma ''coisa'', que não tem como definir. Mas sabia em seu interior que não seria a mesma Kagome, agora as coisas mudariam!

Não havia nada a ser feito, Inuyasha nunca ficaria com ela, até por que a amizade que construiram juntos foi-se, junto com o Inuyasha carinhoso e compreensivo que conhecia! A vida feliz que ela teve estava indo embora, ou , pior , já havia ido embora desde o momento em que decidiu sair da cidade para esquece-lo, e assim fazer com que o caminho ficasse livre para Kikyou que consiguiu alcansar um lugar que ela queria ...O coração de Inuyasha.

Kagome estava tão focada em seus pensamentos que não ouviu o barulho da porta. Sango ao ver a amiga daquele jeito, simplismente foi abraçá-la. Ao receber o abraço Kagome se assustou mais logo percebeu que era uma das melhores pessoas que poderiam estar ao seu lado. E apertou os braços em volta de Sango.

San:Esta chegando Kagome!

''O que estava chegando se perguntava mentalmente''

Kag:O que está chegando Sango? -Perguntou carinhosamente apenas com lagrimas nos olhos mas não chorando. Viu sua amiga fazer uma cara de decepção e dizer:

San:Sabe que queria que você estivesse no lugar dela não sabe?...Afinal eu sempre soube o quanto se amavam...Mas agora está chegando o dia em que nossas vidas vão mudar totalmente o rumo! Talvez alguns de nós não vamos mais falar com os outros. Mas lembre-se minha amizade por você é a ultima coisa que vou me esquecer! Eu te amo K-chan, nunca se esqueça disso entendeu NUNCA!

Kagome ouviu toda a ''declaração'' em silêncio, não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mais a demosntração de carinho, apoio, amizade, confiança e fidelidade de sua amiga, foi o bastante pra que ela chorasse novamente. Não sentia mais nenhuma dor! Chorava apenas porque foi a coisa mais linda que ouviu da boca de Sango! Não que elas não dissessem palavras carinhosas uma para a outra, mais desde o momento em que Rin casou-se com Sesshoumaru, elas haviam se distanciado um pouco. E foi ai que Kagome conheceu Kouga! Onde começou as traições as dores no coração, as ''visitas'' ao hospital. E todas as vezes que fazia algum tipo de exame o resultado era sempre o mesmo...Nada! E foi ai que ela voltou a falar mais com Miroku, mas mesmo assim não compartilhavam um recado carinhoso com a outra a muito tempo!

Assim que se recuperou Kagome não conteve a curiosidade e foi direto ao ponto.

Kag:Sango! O que está chegando?

San:Como assim o que esta chegando? Ainda não te disseram?

Mi:Não! -Respondeu Miroku entrando no quarto. -Shippou passaria aqui pela manhã, mas teve que atender na urgencia!

Kag:Gente o que esta acontecendo aqui? Eu não estou intendendo nada!

Mi:Kagome, o casamento de Inuyasha está chegando!

A dor, ela voltara! Era bem fraca mas estava ali, Não tinha a força capaz de faze-la desmaiar novamente, mas encomodava muito! E derepente ela pensou em uma coisa muito estranha, porem devido a briga ele poderia ter antecipado a data, mas ninguem se casa de um dia pra outro, então pensando nisso ela perguntou.

Kag:Mas como eles organizaram tudo, é impossivel se casar em um dia!

San:O que você quer dizer com isso? -Perguntou a amiga estranhando a afiramação.

Kag:Estou dizendo que é impossivel se casar tão rápido, ele a pediu em casamento não faz nem uma semana, então é muito complicado! -Disse ela com o coração cada vez mais dolorido e sentindo uma enorme vontade de chorar.

San:Mais Kagome...Eu não estou intendendo O que você quer dizer com ''em um dia'' e ''se casar tão rápido''.

Mir:Provavelmente ela ainda não sabe!

Kag:Não sei de que? -Ela já estava ficando brava com suas perguntas ignoradas.

Mir:Kagome me diga, faz quanto tempo que você brigou com o Inu?

Kagome colocou a mão sobre o queixo pensando, lembrar-se da briga era o que mais estava tentando evitar, mais tudo aquilo estava estranho e tinha de saber do que estavam falando então simplismente respondeu.-Ontem a noite!

San:Então não disseram a você?

Kag:Disseram o que?

Mi:Kagome você ficou em coma por 3 meses!

Kag:Tá falando sério? -E le lançou um olhar incrédulo.

Mi:Sim! Os médicos disseram que foi muita sorte você estar viva! Você já chegou em coma!

Kag:Quer dizer que eu dormi por 3 meses!

San:É, e o que é realmente extranho é a disposição que você esta!

Kag:Mas se eu fiquei em coma por três ,meses ele ja deveria estar casado não é?

San:Eles tiveram um pequeno imprevisto e não puderam se casar no civil!

Kag:Eles realmente se merecem! Simplismente se completam.

San:Você não esta triste por ele estar com a Kikyou?

Kag:Cansei de ser a vitima da história! Não quero vê-lo nunca mais! Talvez assim eu encontre alguem que realmente queira ficar comigo! -Após dizer isso, notou que a dor estava aumentando. Ador não parava de aumentar até que ela não aguentou mais, disse para Miroku chamar um médico, mas não teve tempo, antes mesmo de Miroku chegar já havia desmaiado.

O que estava ficando realmente insuportavel, nunca em toda sua vida desmaiara tanto em um único mês!Isso era simplismente torturante! Inuyasha estava realmente a deixando irritada...

**Gente desculpa pela demora mas eu precisava resolver alguns assuntos! Mas como agora entrei de férias, não vou demorar tanto pra postar ok!**

**Muito obrigada nane-chan3, por ainda estar aqui, e você tbm juh!**

**E pra quem não souber, assim como a nane perguntou, se tinha algo haver com um filme (sete vidas)...Bom não tem nada haver!**

**nane: muito obrigadah pelas reviews! Mais como tive alguns problemas tive que refazer desse capitulo pra frente!Então não sei se o baka vai sofrer tanto!(Mesmo que mereça muito mais que eu!)...mais é isso ai...vamo ver no que vai dar! desculpa pela demora!**

**bjos kagome!**

**Agora pra fazer o coração da Kagome ficar melhor que tal uma review?Num vai duer!Mas vai fazer alguem feliz!**


	13. Duvidas

Inuyasha fez tudo que pode, mas não sabia o por que de ela não ter acordado, sabia apenas que não estava morta pois o seu coração estava batendo mesmo que muito fraco, quase nada!. Mas estava magoado, como ela poderia ter falado mal da Kikyou daquele jeito? Claro que ja haviam se passado três meses mas ele não havia esquecido, nem enquanto ela estava em coma. O que Kikyou fizera para Kagome falar dela daquele jeito? E o que ouve com ela, ela nunca foi agressiva daquele jeito, e muito menos xingava alguem, muito pelo contrario, sempre fora uma garota que via apenas o lado bom das pessoas, detestava que xingassem alguem e muito menos bateria, por mais errada que estivesse essa pessoa, então por que Kagome tentou acertá-lo?

Não queria mais vê-la, logo se casaria com Kikyou e iria embora para Sengoku-Jidai, não a veria nunca mais, e moraria longe pro resto da vida. Foi essa decisão que tomara! Ficaria o mais longe possivel, mesmo que seu coração e corpo dissesse o contrario! Mesmo querendo protege-la, cuidar de seu coração, e não deixar que ninguem a magoasse, não iria ficar perto dela, pediria transferencia para o hospital de lá e nunca mas veria Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou e não veria...Ela!

Finalmente o coração dela estava voltando ao normal. ''Será que ela é um youkai?'' era o pensamento que mais atormentava-o, afinal como ela não morria com tudo que estava acontecendo com seu coração?

Viu-a abrir os olhos, os olhos mais lindos que já vira em toda sua vida! Mas não demonstraria isso, fingiria não a conhecer, e agir da forma mais natural possivel, claro que teria que conversar com ela mais seria apenas perguntas que um médico faz a sua paciente.

Inu:Como esta?

Kag:Bem! ''Eu não vou tratá-lo bem, ele gosta dela e é com ela que ele quer ficar!''

Inu:Teremos que fazer algumas radiografias e outras coisas pra descubrir o que você tem. E passará um tempo aqui, em observação mais de um dia suponho. -Disse ele rispido, mais friu que o proprio Sesshoumaru quando não quer falar com ninguem, o que deixou Kagome tanto triste como tambem sem saber o que fazer. Mas realmente sabia, ela tinha o genio forte então decidiu-se... pagaria na mesma moeda, responderia tudo que perguntasse mas como se aquilo não fizesse diferença, álias não fazia, nada mais importava, nem a vida!

Kag:Okay.

Inu:Está sentindo alguma dor ou irritação? -Perguntou com uma prancheta em mãos.

Kag:Não sei! -Respondeu olhando pro teto como se ouvesse algo extremamente interessante.

Inu:Estou tentando ser civilizado com você.

Kag:E eu estou respondendo o que esta me perguntando! -Respondia sempre como se não se importasse.

Inu:Se é guerra que você quer então tera!

Kag:Eu?Guerra?Não! Nada a ver!

Inu:Então responda-me o que estou perguntando!

Kag:Diga D.r!

Inu:Esta com alguma dor ou irritação?

Kag:Já disse que não sei! -Disse ela com um ar triste, porem ainda olhava para o teto.

Inu:E por que não saberia? -Perguntou ja irritado.

Kag:Porque ultimamente é o que eu mais sinto! Então não sei definir quando estou bem ou quando estou mal! -Respondeu com uma magoa muito grande, Inuyasha estava realmente certo de que iria tratá-la mal, então assim ela tambem o faria.

Inu:Como assim? -Perguntou sem entender.

Kag:Meu coração dói constantemente e há vezes em que já não sinto! Acho que estou me acostumando com a dor!-Disse ela fazendo pouco caso, mas era verdade, estava sentindo a dor tão constantemente que as vezes já não sabia diferenciar quando estava com dor ou não, sentia apenas uma irritação.

Inu:Kagome! Quero que me diga uma coisa! Por que falou mal de Kikyou aquele dia?

Kag:Porque...Porque...Quer saber eu não vou te dizer, afinal sei que não acreditaria em uma ordinaria!-Disse se referindo a ela mesma, jogando na cara dele a raiva que sentia.

Inu:É você sabe que confio nela e que pediria provas, para realmente acreditar em você!

Kag:Quero que suma da minha vida! Desapareça e não volte nunca mais! Eu te odeio Inuyasha! -''AH DROGA, de novo essa dor! Eu vou pirar! Por que será que esta doendo tanto? ...Eu havia me esquecido do que Sesshoumaru disse, sera que se eu falar bem do Inu meu coração para do doer? -Inu eu te amo e não sei o que faria sem você!-Sussurrou ela.

Inu:O que disse? -Ele a olhou espantado, como ela conseguira dizer aquilo depois da briga que tiveram, assim, de cara, sem nem conversarem melhor antes? Não estava espantadpo pelo te amo, afinal eles diziam muito isso um para o outro.

Kag:Por favor diga que eu não disse isso alto!

Inu:Você ta louca?

Kag:Sinceramente? Sim!

Inu:Agente tem que conversar e muito sério!

Kag:Primeiro me diga que eu não disse alto, e se disse ignore era só um teste! E deu certo! -Ela percebeu quando seu coração foi se acalmando, e parando de doer, ficou feliz com isso, pois já sabia uma tatica de maltratá-lo pensava ela, sem nem ao menos perceber que a conversa dos dois ja não era algo tão formal e fria...Era apenas amizade, e talvez amor, pelo menos de uma parte.

Inu:Okey, você não disse alto e realmente não disse mais lembra-se que tenho orelhas muito boas?

Kag:Droga tinha me esquecido desse detalhe! Orelhas malditas! -Disse fingindo-se de irritada.

Inu:Você parece uma criança sabia?

Kag:É eu sei! As vezes até sinto saudades do Sr Pelucia!

Inu:Quem é esse?

Kag:E você é mais lerdo que uma criaça ingenua! Sr Pelucia era um urso de pelucia! -Disse ela já rindo.

Inu:Desculpa! -Disse com um sorriso triste, e viu o sorriso de Kagome se desfazer e ficar com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo. -Disculpa por ter dito aquilo a você! Mais eu estava confuso por ter sentido o cheiro dele em você, e ai eu perdi a cabeça! -Disse se sentando ao lado dela na cama do hospital.

Kag:Okay! Mas de onde se conhecem?

Inu:Aquele ordiná...

Kag:Inu! -Repreendeu Kagome.

Inu:Okay aquele cara nojento...-Olhou para Kagome que lhe lançou um olhar furioso - Nem vem é verdade!...Ele é meu meio-irmão!

Kag:Ta me zuando?

Inu:Quem dera fosse!

Kag:É realmente tem uma semelhança!

Inu:Ta me zuando?

Kag:Vocês são bonitos (Nossa que indireta direta!), tem cabelos prateados, olhos âmbares, são inteligentes, simpaticos...

Inu:Sesshoumaru simpatico? HAha essa foi boa! Só falta dizer que ele sorri pra você!HAHA

Kag:Mas Inu ele sorri pra mim! Por que disse isso?

Inuyasha que estava rindo parou nesse instante.

Inu:Ele sorri pra você?

Kag:Sim, e nos divertimos muito juntos!

Inu:Ufaa...Pensei que agente estivesse falando do mesmo Sesshoumaru! Mas eu não entendo como pode haver outro Sesshoumaru com o mesmo cheiro que meu meio-irmão, mesma fisionomia, mas ser super diferente no carater! Isso é muito estranho!

Kag:Inu você sabe que agente esta falando do mesmo Sesshoumaru, só não entendo por qual motivo ele não sorri perto de você!

Inu:Eu acho melhor mudar de assunto!

Kag:Sobre o que quer falar?

Inu:Tem uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça!

Kag:Pode dizer!

Inu:Por que foi embora?

Kag:Porque tinha uma pessoa...Eu não quero falar sobre isso! -Disse ela segurando pra não lembrar-se de que a pessoa que algum tempo estava tentando evitar, alem de estar bem á sua frente era a pessoa que mais amava!

Inu:Mais por que? Sempre confiou em mim! É por causa daquele dia? Se for por favor eu...

Kagome colocou um dedo na boca dele fazendo-o ficar quieto.

Kag:Não é sobre aquele dia! E eu confio muito em você! Mas isso eu pretendo dizer na hora certa!

Inu:E quando será a hora certa?

Kag:Você será o primeiro a saber!

Inu:Jura?

Kag:Pela nossa...amizade! -Novamente ''A'' apalavra que tanto os encomoda. Inuyasha levantou-se indo em direção a porta e assim que a abriu virou-se, estava bravo dava pra ver em sua espressão facial.

Inu:O Kouga esta ai, e quer te ver! Posso deixa-lo entrar?

Kag:Sim! -Rspondeu depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

Inuyasha sentiu uma tristeza entrar em seu ser, será que Kagome fora embora por ele? Não podia ser! Ela não podia te-lo abandonado por Kouga! Mais o que estava pensando? Sempre soubera desde que á conheceu que ela amava aquele lobo, não foi á toa que aguentava todas suas traições! E agora...Bom...Agora não seria diferente!

Ele saiu do quarto e disse á Kouga que podia entrar, apenas por alguns minutos pois estava na hora de fazer alguns exames.

Estava realmente abalado, depois de alguns minutos viu Kouga saindo com um enorme sorriso, decidiu-se. Iria trocar de lugar e não cuidaria mais de Kagome. Mesmo que estivesse com Kikyou, sempre soubera que Kagome seria a única pessoa a fezê-lo feliz! Mas o que vinha-lhe na cabeça era: O que estava pensando ao pedir Kikyou em casamento? Estaria louco? Sim, loco, havia perdido sua sanidade ao pedir aquele garota em casamento! Como pudera fazer aquilo? ...Afinal se não houvesse pedido, hoje, naquele exato momento podia estar lutando por Kagome! Lutando por seu verdadeiro amor!...O que? Verdadeiro amor? Como assim? Perguntava-se ele pelos pensamentos que tivera...Ela não é e nunca vai ser meu amor! Eu não a quero! Nunca quiz! E nunca vou querer! Afinal ela é minha amiga!...Pensando assim saiu do hospital.

Mas na verdade estava em duvidas afinal, Kagome era sim sua amiga, mais sabia que era ela a unica pessoa capaz de fazê-lo sorrir, mas estava estressado por ter pedido Kikyou em casamento, aquilo nunca devia ter acontecido, mas ja que aconteceu teria que se casar com ela, ''ou não?''

Isso estava realmente deixando-o maluco! Em um minuto Kagome era a pessoa mais especial pra ele, já no outro a unica que ocupava seus pensamentos era Kikyou. Oh meu Deus! Por que isso estava acontecendo justo com ele?

Sera que na vida passada cometeu vários suicidios? Colou chiclete no banco da igreja? Ou jogou pedra na cruz? (O.O)...Isso era estranho até por que não acreditava em outras vidas, riu com o pensamento e foi até seu carro. Tinha algo importante a fazer.

**Oi gente! \o ...**_Espero que tenham gostado! ...Fanlando sério! Como a Kagome foi capaz de voltar a falar com ele e ainda dizer aquilo? Estou perplexa! hunf loka...E agora o Idiotasha esta percebendo que gosta da Kagome. Isso mostra que ele AINDA tem um cerebro! E o que será que ele tinha pra resolver? **Depois respondo as reviews!**_


	14. Conversa

Já faziam quatro dias desde a última conversa com Inuyasha, Kagome estava encabulada com algo. Sera que ele se casou? era a pergunta mais frequente. Mais sabia que não, afinal se ele houvesse se casado, o mundo nesse exato momento estaria em ruinas. Queria contar a ele a converssa que tivera com Kouga!

...

Estava esperando Inuyasha chegar, já estava na hora de tomar o remedio, mesmo com ausencia em 4 dias, Kagome ainda tinha esperanças de que Inuyasha apareceria...Era o que seu coração dizia. E estava certo!

Inuyasha abriu a porta observando Kagome que olhava para o teto, que no instante em que ouvira a porta olhou para quem adentrava o local. Seus olhos brilharam assim como os dela.

Inu:Oi! Sentiu saudades?

Kag:Como você pode fazer isso comigo? -Perguntou fazendo drama (de brinacadeira) -Eu quase tive um infarto sabia? Esqueceu que tenho o coração fragil?

Inu:Calma pequena! -Chamou-a pelo apelido que ele mesmo colocara. -Se você tivesse tido um infarto eu faria de tudo pra salvar sua vida! E eu tinha que resolver alguns problemas sobre meu casamento! E eu não me esqueci do seu coração frágil! Por isso estou com os exames que fez! -Disse mostrando um envelope em suas mãos, vendo que ela já não estava mais sorrindo. -O que foi pequena? Não quer abrir?

Kag:Eu ja sei qual é o meu problema!

Inu:Sabe?

Kag:Sim! Descobri á pouco, mas ja sei!

Inu:E o que é? -Perguntou aflito.

Kag:Se eu te disser que é algo em relação á amores não correspondidos e vidas passadas você acreditaria?

Inu:Você sabe que eu não acredito nisso!

Kag:Então mesmo que ja tenha respondido não vou responder sua pergunta!

Inu:Kagome eu estou falando sério!

Kag:Se não acredita heim mim, olhe o resultado de todos os exames! Lhe garanto que deu negativo em tudo. -Ao ouvir isso Inuyasha abriu o envelope, sentou-se na cama bem proximo a Kagome, e começou a olhar o resultado de todos os exames.

Inu:Como sabia?

Kag:O que?

Inu:Que todos deram negativo?

Kag:Já respondi!

Inu:Você é uma youkai?

Kagome olhou-o com um misto de confusão, e sarcasmo.

Kag:Você é um deficiente mental? É óbviu que não sou youkai!

Inu:Então como me explica saber os resultados dos exames? E todas as vezes que desmaia e sempre acorda como se nada houvesse acontecido? E como acordou de um coma de três meses como se apenas houvesse dormido por várias horas?

Kag:Posso apenas te dizer, que há uma única coisa capaz de me matar definitivamente! E é o amor!

Inu:Depois eu que sou deficiente mental! Agora me diz uma coisa, o remédio ainda não fez efeito ou você comeu a caixinha?

Kag:Na verdade eu comi a bula! Mas isso não vem ao caso, não quero discutir sobre minha sanidade mental!

Inu:Seu senso de humor é inigualavel!

Kag:É por que você esta aqui! -''Ok o lado, eu não falo mais com ele já foi embora! Mais eu o amo não posso ficar sem ele! E afinal, o mundo prescisa da gente junto! Tenho que começar com investidas basicas! Putz falei como uma perua agora!"-E com o pensamento ela começou a rir.

Inu:Posso saber o motivo de tanta graça?

Kag:Qual é! Eu não tenho nada pra fazer, não vejo nada melhor do que pensar bobagens e rir das mesmas!

Inu:E em que bobagem estava pensando?

Kag:O quão estranha eu sou, ao ponto de ter amigos mais estranhos ainda!

Inu:Você realmente tem amigos muito...an...anormais...Esse é o termo mais apropriado, pra não chegar a uma linguagen muito informal!

Kag:Sabia que eu odeio quando você começa dar uma de intelectual! "Mas eu te amu mesmo assim!"-Completou em pensamentos.

Inu:E você sabia que eu odeio quando você se esquece que eu sou um intelectual? "Eu te amu por isso"

Kag:De intelectual você só tem a chatice!

Inu:Tá me chamando de chato?

Kag:Quem?Eu? Imagina!

Inu:Eu odeio quando você fala assim!

Kag:Eu sei, é por isso que eu faço!

Inu:Sabia que você parece uma criança! Eu tenho pena do louco que vai se casar com você!

Ok ele pegou no ponto fraco, Kagome sabia que o único "louco" que ela podia se casar era ele, Inuyasha. Inuyasha a viu lançar-lhe um olhar mortal, e depois ficar triste, mais empre calada sem dizer palavra alguma, o que demonstrava estar muito triste, afinal ela parecia uma tagarela, principalmente depois das aulas de espanhol! Sempre aparecia com uma musica nova. Inuyasha sentiu pena dela naquele momento, será que havia dito algo errado? Resolveu por perguntar!

Inu:Eu disse algo errado?

Kag:Não! -Respondeu com a face pensativa como se ao menos houvesse ouvido o que disse Inuyasha.

Inu:Então por que ta assim?

Kag:Só estava pensando! (ela pensa! Palmas pra ela!)

Inu:Em que?

Kag:Se um dia eu vou encontrar um louco!

Inu:O que quer dizer com isso?

Kag:Sei que apenas um louco se casaria comigo! Afinal, já fui abandonada por alguem que eu achava ser o meu louco...Mas não era!

Inu:Esta falando de quem?

Kag:Kouga!

Inu:Eu sabia! -Sussurrou ele, sem perceber que Kagome o ouvira.

Kag:Eu sei que sabe! Mais finalmente estou feliz, agente se acertou sabia?

Inu:Não! Eu não sabia! Mas agora tenho que ir depois agente conversa! -E deu um beijo na testa de Kagome. -Eu te amo pequena! -Essas demonstrações de carinho eram o maximo que Inuyasha fazia, claro que aquele "te amo" não era no real sentido, eram mais como um "te adoro".

Kag:Eu tambem te amo! - Ao ouvir isso ele se levantou e saiu. -Mais do que você imagina. -Continuou sabendo que ele não ouviria.

**Xi num foi dessa vez que agente descobriu o que o Inu foi fazer! Eu até tentei contar mas eu não podia fazer isso tão rápido! Aposto que vão ter uma enorme surpresa quando saberem!E ok eu sei que o capitulo ta curto, mais foi o que deu!(Desculpa!) ...O que será que a Kagome quiz dizer com''agente se acertou?''Sera que ela voltou com o Kouga?... E o que sera que o Idiotasha quis dizer com ''o louco que se casaria com você''? mas ele vai se arrepender MUAHAHAHA ...OK..OK Estou parecendo uma ameba falando tudo isso! Mas foi assim que tive uma idéia (Mentira vi isso em uma fic-que não lembro o nome-e gostei!)...é assim...Vamos descubrir quem é o personagem mais baka da história...Vocês votam ok (pelas reviews!)**

**Qual é o personagem mais baka da história?**

**1=Kagome, por ainda falar com o Inuyasha.**

**2=Inuyasha, por ter pedido Kikyou em casamento.**

**3=Kouga, por ter traido a Kagome "algumas" vezes.**

**4=Kikyou, por simplismente ter nascido.**

**?Espero que votem! A fic esta acabando então no ultimo capitulo vou dizer quem ganhou a faixa ''Garoto(a) baka"**

reviews!

_**Nane-chan3:**_

O que o amor num faiz heim?

Eu sei uma coisa!

Deixa a gente inteligente! Realmente ele podia fazer agente ficar mais esperto! Afinal que graça tem agente virar um améba na frente da pessoa que gosta?Isso é vergonhoso!

Olha eu tambem não perdoei o Inu, Quer dizer não _**Havia**_ perdoado, porque depois do que ele fez! Não tem como num perdoa! Até você vai perdoa-lo!

Bjinhos amoree!

Kag Higurashi...* (vota heim)

_**Joanny:**_

Ai que bom que ta gostando!

Continua lendo heim?

Espero que tenha consiguido estudar!

bjinhos amoree!

Kag Higurashi...*(vota heim)

_**Oga-chan:**_

Pode ter certeza que ele vai sofrer um pouquinho pelo menos!

Ele é um super hiper mega ultra power baka!

...Gostei desse de boa na lagoa...rachei de rir!

Espero que continue lendo!

Bjinhos amoree!

Kag Higurashi...*(vota heim)

_**Amanda Taisho:**_

Ai amoreco! Já estou programando o funeral da Kikynojo! Vamo faze festa!

Que bom que estou melhorando na Kah e na escrita, mais ainda tenho que melhora muito...

O Inu...Bom esse num tem salvação! Ele é muito bobo (Mais mato qualquer um de taque cardiáco -eu falo tudo errado não me mate-) Mas faz parte néah!

Eu ja estou montando o love entre os dois...Ok num é exatamente um love...Mais vai rola muita indireta direta tendeu? Bom é isso ai!

Espero que continue lendo amoree...*

Bjokas...

Kag Higurashi...**(vota heim)


	15. Dor

Mas uma vez ela estava lá, deitada na deliciosa cama de hospital. Tem coisa melhor que isso? (Estou sendo sarcastica! ^.~)...Já fazia uma semana que estava ali. Teve várias visitas como de ,Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Souta (Sim o irmão dela tambem foi!) e sua mãe! Mas mesmo com a cabeça tão ocupada,adivinhem quais eram os pensamentos dela? Bom quando se esta amando qual é a UNICA coisa que agente consegue pensar? Exatamente em quem agente ama, e ela pensava no ''SEU'' Inu. Estava pensando na expressão que ele fez ao ouvi-la falar de Kouga. Não era extranho, afinal ela sabia o quão odiado Kouga era por Inuyasha, mas dessa vez foi diferente, havia algo á mais naqueles olhos dourados, ela só não sabia o que.

Ela o viu entrar com um sorriso (aquele que derrete até um iceberg) e retribuiu o sorriso.

Inu:Oi Kah! -Disse dando um beijo na testa de Kagome.

Kag:Oi Inu! Senti saudades!

Inu:Mas ontem mesmo eu fiquei mais de uma hora com você!

Kag:Mas antes agente ficava muito mais tempo juntos! E ai você foi viajar, quando voltou eu é que fui, e quando finalmente voltei, nós brigamos e agora eu estou aqui! Você não acha que é tempo de mais pra recuperar?

Inu:É sim! Só não sei por que gosta tanto de ficar comigo! Eu sou muito irritante, chato, palerma, idiota, cego, retardado e eu sei la mais o que!(Como ele sabe?) Isso foi você quem me disse!

Kag:Você se lembra bem quando eu disse tudo isso? -Após receber uma afirmação com a cabeça de Inuyasha -Então me diga quando eu disse cada palavra! -Desafiou-o

Inu:Irritante foi quando agente acordou e eu disse como estava linda com o cabelo todo bagunçado e a roupa toda amassada! Chato, foi quando eu disse que você era a mulher mais linda que eu conhecia depois da minha bizavó que já morreu e agora é apenas um cadaver! Palerma foi quando eu comecei a cantar aquela musiquinha que você adora..

Kag:Eu ODEIO aquela musica!

Inu:Continuando! Idiota foi quando eu disse que ia fazer-lhe uma surpresa e fiz você fechar os olhos, ai eu te joguei na piscina! Cego foi quando _sem querer _eu deixei aquele pudim cair na sua roupa! Retardado foi quando eu coloquei seu vestido e passei sua maquiagem fingindo ser você (Ele é gay? Faço virar homem rapidinho!)...Ai como eu ficava lindo te imitando cantar! Era tão bom imitar você!

Kag:Fresco!

Inu:Elogio novo vou ter que guardar e nunca mais esquecer! Fresco quando agente estava em um hospital e relembrando os velhos tempos! -Ele estava sorrindo com o pensamento e tentando irritar Kagome, mais logo seu sorriso se foi.

Kag:Aconteceu alguma coisa Inu?

Inu:Kagome...Você já sentiu ciumes de alguem que não devia?

Kag:Eu tinha ciumes da Sango por causa do Miroku! Eu não queria que os dois ficassem tanto tempo juntos!

Inu:Ta me zuando?

Kag:Por que você acha que estaria te zuando?

Inu:Você acabou de dizer que tem ciumes da Sango! Tem certeza sobre sua opção sexual?

Kag:Assim você me ofende! E se quer saber já encontrei o homem da minha vida!

Inu:Duvido! -Mas não! Ele não duvidava, Kagome era a garota mais linda que conhecera em toda sua vida, era inteligente, esforçada, carinhosa, delicada, maravilhosa, companheira e muitas outras coisas! Era a mulher que todo homem pedia a Deus! E ele? Ele era um idiota, logo agora que resolvera não se casar com Kikyou descobrira o quanto amava Kagome. Sempre soubera que tudo o que sentia quando se aproximava de Kagome não era normal, mas por pura idiotice, resolveu esquecer.

Kag:Não é mentira! Mais tem um grande detalhe! Ele tem outra! O que eu faço Inu?

Inu:Diga pra ele! Tente mostrar o quão inteligente, legal, bonita você pode ser! -Sim ele havia dado-lhe um concelho, mas estava com o coração na mão. Se não era ele o quem ela amava não podia fazer simplismente nada. Apenas a ajudaria, masmo com a decisão de não se casar com Kikyou, iria sim se casar! Não a amava, mas ela sim! Não queria fazer uma mulher chorar, assim como já fizera com Kagome.

Kag:Não posso! Sei que ele gosta pelo menos um puquinho de mim...Mas sinto que ela ja fez a cabeça dele!

Inu:Kagome não se dê por vencida! Você sabe que pode competir com qualquer pessoa independentemente da beleza dela!

Kag:Se eu disser que somos quase a mesma pessoa...Você acreditaria?

Inu:Depende do que estiver tentando me dizer! Se estiver tentando me dizer que são muito parecidas, eu posso até entender! Mas se você vier com aquela história de reencarnação, eu juro que te mando pro hospicio!

Kag_:Nome_: Hospicio _Função_: Só os loucos sabem!E eu não sou louca, e não quero saber!

Inu:Você é que pensa!

Kag:Argh!... Inu!... Você gostaria de uma louca assim como eu? Não me refiro exatamente a mim...Mais alguem como eu!

Inu:Por mais louca, mais maluca, pscopata, E.T, gadernal, retardada que você seja?

Kag:Esquece! Não quero mais falar sobre isso! -Seu sorriso que estava ali pregado em sua boca, havia sumido depois de todos os _elogios_ que Inuyasha fizera.

Inu:Eu estava brincando Kagome! Você não é nada disso!

Kag:Sério?

Inu:Não você é tudo isso e mais um pouco.

Kag:SOme DAqui AGOra!

Inu:Nossa que agressiva! Desde quando você se tornou assim?

Kag:Desde que minha vida acabou, e meu coração foi estilhaçado em _fragmentos_!

Fragmentos, aquela palavra soou muito conhecida para Inuyasha, claro todas as palavras que ele conhecia soariam conhecidas! Mais a forma em que Kagome disse aquela palavra lhe trouxe uma espécie de d´javú. Foi como se um dia viveu daquela palavra! Era muito estranha a forma que seu coração reagiu a tal palavra, começara a bater com uma força descomunal, que chegava a doer dentro do peito. Inuyasha ficou pálido, e Kagome percebeu que ele não estava bem.

Kag:Inuyasha, tá tudo bem?

Inu:Ka..go..me... -Gaguejou ele colocando a mão sobre o peito.

Kag:Inuyasha vem aqui! -Ele se aproximou e Kagome o puxou para a cama -O que está sentindo?

Inu:Droga! Ta doendo muito! -Sussurrou ele apertando a mão contra o peito.

Kagome olhava para o rosto de Inuyasha, não sabia o que fazer estava em panico. A lembrança de que estava em um hospital não vinha-lhe em mente, não sabia se gritava ou tentava fazer a dor passar, sabia que não conseguiria, mais tambem não conseguia gritar, estava sem voz, observando a agunia de Inuyasha, se contorcendo em sua frente.

Ela conseguiu levantar-se e foi até a porta.

Kag:KIRARA! SHIPPOU! -Gritava por seus amigos, que não apareciam.

Demorou-se um tempo até Shippou aparecer correndo.

Shi:O que aconteceu? Por esta fora da cama?

Kag:Inu...Yasha! -Gaguejou ela, chorando de preocupação e medo de que acontecesse algo com ele. Mostrou-o a Shippou, que foi em direção a ele.

Shi:O que esta acontecendo?

Inu:Argh!...Meu peito ta doendo muito!

Shi:Não se preocupe agente vai dar um jeito! -Afirmou ele.

Inu:Anda logo! -A dor no coração só almentava, já estava á ponto de desmaiar, mais estava se mantendo acoradao, para dar menos trabalho.

Shippou chamou Kirara que lhe trouxe um remédio em uma seringa e aplicou no braço de Inuyasha. Mas infelizmente ao inves de trazer uma boa reação a dor se tornou pior. Não foi erro médico! Mas não era daquele remedio que ele estava precisando. A dor piorava a cada minuto, e ele comessou a ter convulsões.

Kagome não aguentava mais ver aquela cena era totalmente terrivel aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, principalmente quando se é o amor de sua vida.

E de repente se lembrou de uma coisa...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ON^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Kag:Quero que suma da minha vida! Desapareça e não volte nunca mais! Eu te odeio Inuyasha! -''AH DROGA, de novo essa dor! Eu vou pirar! Por que será que esta doendo tanto? ...Eu havia me esquecido do que Sesshoumaru disse, sera que se eu falar bem do Inu meu coração para do doer? -Inu eu te amo e não sei o que faria sem você!-Sussurrou ela._

_..._

_Kag:Primeiro me diga que eu não disse alto, e se disse ignore era só um teste! E deu certo! -Ela percebeu quando seu coração foi se acalmando, e parando de doer, ficou feliz com isso, pois já sabia uma tatica de maltratá-lo pensava ela, sem nem ao menos perceber que a conversa dos dois ja não era algo tão formal e fria..._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^OFF^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ela ja sabia o que fazer, correu na direção de Inuyasha, mais Kirara tentou impedi-la de se aproximar, ela fez de tudo, até quase bateu na amiga, mas conseguiu se libertar antes de ter de tomar tal atitude.

Shippou percebeu seu olhar decidido, por isso não tentou afastá-la. Ela chegou mais perto de Inuyasha e segurou-lhe as mãos.

Kag:Por favor Inuyasha se conrola! Você consegue! Lute contra a dor! -Ela chorava mais sabia o que tinha que fazer por isso não deu espaço para que o choro a atrapalhasse.

Ela o observou e apertou-lhe as mãos, aos poucos ele foi se acalmando, mais ela sabia que apenas aquilo não faria total efeito.

Kag:Inuyasha por favor! Estou falando serio! Diga que me ama!

Inu:Argh...co-mo...você pode...pensar nisso agora?

Kag:Diz logo que me ama!

Inu:Kagome eu te amo! -Ao dizer isso ele desmaiou.

**Oi gente! \o/...Nossa o Inu disse que ama a Kagome!Eu só estaria feliz, se ele tivesse dito sem a dor! Aff qualquer um faria tudo pra parar de sofrer num é? Mas será mesmo que ele num disse sério? To louca pra saber!**

**Ele é muito burro como pode mudar de opinião tão facil? Primeiro vai se casar, depois naum, depois sim, depois não, depois sim, depois não...Isso ta me cansando!**

**Bom eu sei que tem gente querendo me matar por eu num dizer o que o Inu foi fazer (Me escondendo atraz da porta)...Mas perdão num foi minha intenção! Não dessa vez!**

**E pelo que percebi vou contar só daqui um ou dois capitulos! Mas pra compensar vou colocar um pedacinho do proximo capitulo! Perdoem eu heim!**

**Mais eu ainda quero saber quem é o mais baka da história! Ninguem, vai fala naum? :'( vô chora!**

**1=Kagome, por ainda falar com o Inuyasha.**

**2=Inuyasha, por ter pedido Kikyou em casamento.**

**3=Kouga, por ter traido a Kagome "algumas" vezes.**

**4=Kikyou, por simplismente ter nascido.**

**?Espero que votem! A fic esta acabando então no ultimo capitulo vou dizer quem ganhou a faixa ''Garoto(a) baka"**

_**Reviews:**_

_**nane-chan3**_

Pronto fiz ele sofrer um pouco do que a Kah sofre! Me deu uma dó!...Bom depois do que me disse (que acha que ja perdoou o inu) acho melhor tirá-lo da jogadah...A Kagome o ama, então não há jeito de ela não falar com o amor da vida dela!...Agora fica entre Kouga e Kikyou!...Se o seu ponto de vista for igual ao meu, tambem vai pensar dessa forma!

Espero que vote!(Pode votar em quantos e quantas vezes quizer!)

bjokas amoree! Até o proximo capitulo!

K H...*

...

_**Proximo capitulo!**_

Kag:Por que alem de eu ter o desculpado, eu disse a ele que ele devia fazer o que seu coração mandasse, e se ele dissesse que era pra ele pedi-la em casamento, então era para fazê-lo, apenas isso seu bobão!

Inu:Então vocês não estão juntos?

Kag:Ainda não entendeu que não?

Inu:Perdão por não te ouvir!

Kag:Esta desculpado! Mas assim como disse para o Kouga, quero que você tambem siga seu coração! Se ele disser que é para se casar com Kikyou então se case, mas se disser que não então não se case!...Então o que seu coração esta dizendo pra fazer?

_..._

**Bom já descobrimos que a Kah não voltou com o Kouga! Mais e ai o que o coração do Inu ta pedindo pra ele fazer? Proximo capitulo eu conto ! Juro dessa vez num passa!...bjinhos..**

**Vamo fazer o Inu melhora? Manda uma review! Ele vai fica feliz!**


	16. Esclarecimentos e Finalmente

Inuyasha estava acordando, sua cabeça estava cheia de lembranças do ocorrido. Olhou para o lado, estava no quarto que seria o de Kagome. Viu-a deitada em um sofá muito desconfortável, teve pena dela, ele sentiu que tinham um contato ou ligação naquela dor. E o mais estranho era que ela já sabia o que fazer para a dor parar.

Te amo. Foi essa a palavra que o livrou da dor? Um simples te amo?

Novamente olhou para Kagome e lembrou-se...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^FLASH BACK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Kag:Quero que suma da minha vida! Desapareça e não volte nunca mais! Eu te odeio Inuyasha! -Ele a viu fazer uma careta como se estivesse sentindo dor...E de repente fez uma espressão de como se houvesse se lembrado de algo, e depois ficou pensativa, a viu baixar a cabeça, e a ouviu dizer -Inu eu te amo e não sei o que faria sem você!- Disse ela Sussurrando._

_..._

_Kag:Primeiro me diga que eu não disse alto, e se disse ignore era só um teste! E deu certo! -Ele ouviu seu coração se aquietando, sinal de que ela ja não sentia dor. Mas por que não queria dizer a ele? Bom iria esquecer tinham muito o que conversar!_

_..._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FLASH BACK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Viu-a se mexer, estava acordando. Ela o olhou.

Kag:Esta se sentindo melhor? -Perguntou preocupada.

Inu:Sim! Obrigado por me ajudar!

Kag:Não foi nada! E afinal eu não podia deixa-lo sofrer!

Inu:Mas como sabia o que fazer?

Kag:Lembra-se daquele dia em que eu disse que te amo e que não poderia viver sem você? -Perguntou baixando a cabeça, pois não queria que ele a visse ruborizada da maneira que estava.

Inu:Sim me lembro! E depois você disse que era um teste e que deu certo!

Kag:Exatamente! Eu achei que talvez desse certo com você tambem, e pelo que percebi não estava enganada! -Disse ela já sorrindo.

Inu:Vem aqui! -Sussurrou a chamando.

Ela se aproximou dele, e ele pegou uma de suas mãos, e com a outra segurou-lhe o queixo, para que ela não deixasse de encará-lo.

Inu:Mas me diga como exatamente sabia o que fazer!

Kag:Ainda não posso te contar, e se eu disser seu coração pode voltar a duer!

Inu:Você esta falando sério?

Kag:Como nunca falei na minha vida!

Inu:Ok! Então vamos esquecer isso! Mas você um dia vai ter que me contar!

Kag:Pode deixar! Agora me diga uma coisa...Você sumiu por quatro dias...Por que?...Eu sei que devia ter perguntado antes! Afinal agente ja conversou muito depois disso, mais só agora eu tive coragem.

Inu:Fui desmarcar o casamento com Kikyou! -Suspirou -Já não estou tão certo de que quero me casar entende? Não que eu nunca vá me casar, só não quero agora!

Kag:Mais ainda está com ela?

Inu:Sim. Apenas desmarquei o casamento, fui muito precipitado ao pedir, quase não nos conhecemos, e ultimamente ela esta se mostrando cada vez mais ciumenta, fútil, e ignorante. Ela quer apenas gastar, e a vida não é assim! Quero primeiramente mostrar isso pra ela, e assim que ter certeza que é isso que eu quero, vou me casar!

Kag:Entendo. Mas Inu me diga a verdade! Você a ama?

Inu:Não sei!

Kag:Mas o que sente quando esta perto dela?

Inu:Atração, um sentimento de divida, um tipo de ligação, me sinto como se já a conhecesse a muito tempo! Assim como quando conheci você! Achei estar louco, afinal, nunca havia te visto, mais quando percebi que era a tal amiga de Miroku descobri porque senti aquilo. Eu realmente te conhecia, não fisicamente, mas conhecia!

Kag:Tambem senti isso! Foi até estranho.

Inu:Mas e você como esta se sentindo?

Kag:Estou bem! Já recebi alta, mas preferi ficar aqui, com você!

Inu:Obrigado, mas e Kikyou veio?

Kag:An...Na verdade não!

Inu:Ela deve estar ocupada!

Kag:Concerteza!...Inu, por que me perguntou se ja senti ciumes de quem não devia?

Inu:Por que eu tenho ciumes de alguem, mas não sei por que!

Kag:Quem é?

Inu:Você!

Kag:Você tem ciumes de mim?

Inu:Sim! Principalmente quando aquele lobo fedido veio aqui! Eu quiz matá-lo! Mas você disse que ele podia entrar, então foi por isso que depois eu não queria ouvir o que tinha a dizer sobre os dois. Mais quando você disse que se acertaram foi o momento em que eu ja não queria ouvir mais nada, e decidi que iria sim me casar...Mas eu acabei desistindo. Acho que já entrei em contradição umas 5 vezes entre casar-me ou não!

Kag:Você é um idiota sabia? Rsrsrsrs...Você devia ter me ouvido! -Disse ela rindo.

Inu:Pra que? Pra te ouvir dizer que estão namorando de novo? Não obrigado!

Kag:Bobão! Eu disse que agente se acertou! Mas não disse que estamos namorando!

Inu:Então estão o que? Ficando? -Perguntou sarcástico.

Kag:Agente se entendeu sim! Mas apenas como amigos! Ele me disse que ama a Ayame, e que pretendia se casar com ela, mas não sabia se ela queria, então veio falar comigo,não só pra pedir minha opinião como tambem pra pedir desculpas por tudo que ele me fez!

Inu:Se é só isso por que ele saiu daqui com um enorme sorriso? -Perguntou com ciúmes.

Kag:Por que alem de eu ter o desculpado, eu disse a ele que ele devia fazer o que seu coração mandasse, e se ele dissesse que era pra ele pedi-la em casamento, então era para fazê-lo, apenas isso seu bobão!

Inu:Então vocês não estão juntos?

Kag:Ainda não entendeu que não?

Inu:Perdão por não te ouvir!

Kag:Esta desculpado! Mas assim como disse para o Kouga, quero que você tambem siga seu coração! Se ele disser que é para se casar com Kikyou então se case, mas se disser que não então não se case!...Então o que seu coração esta dizendo pra fazer?

Inuyasha, olhou para Kagome, sentou-se na cama, pois até agora estava deitado, a puxou para mais perto, colocou uma mão sobre sua cintura e com a outra segurou-lhe o queixo.

Inu:Meu coração esta dizendo para fazer isso! -Ao dizer isso puxou-lhe o rosto e beijou-a, foi um beijo intenso, como se precisassem do outro para respirar, aos poucos sentiram seus corações batendo descompassadamente juntos, e foram se acamlmando no mesmo momento, eles estavam interligados, tanto no beijo como no coração de cada um. Estavam tão felizes que nem perceberam a porta se abrir, para eles o mundo havia acabado, tudo em volta estava branco, não existia mais nada alem dos dois, mas a felicidade deles seria acabada naquele momento.

Kik:INUYASHA!

Eles se separaram ao ouvir o grito de Kikyou parada na porta com um olhar furioso.

Kik:O QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM ELA?

Inu:Kikyou?

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente! Estou tão feliz! (pulinhos de alegria!) Finalmente o mais esperado da fic! O BEIJO! Pena que foram interrompidos pela Kikydis&amp;$%...(Faca na mão) Eu mato ela!<strong>

**Mais e agora o que vai acontecer? Sera que ele vai se arrepender de ter beijado a KaH?**

**E o que ele vai fazer pra pedir disculpas pra Kikyou?**

**Sera que assim como no anime ele vai deixar a KaH pra ir atrás da Kikybarro?**

**Vamos ver no proximo capitulo!**

**Mais eu ainda quero saber quem é o mais baka da história! Ninguem, vai fala naum? :'( vô chora!**

**1=Kagome, por ainda falar com o Inuyasha.**

**2=Inuyasha, por ter pedido Kikyou em casamento.**

**3=Kouga, por ter traido a Kagome "algumas" vezes.**

**4=Kikyou, por simplismente ter nascido.**

**?Espero que votem! A fic esta acabando então no ultimo capitulo vou dizer quem ganhou a faixa ''Garoto(a) baka"**

Review

_**Nane-chan3:**_

TÔ PASSADA! Você é masoquista por acaso!(espressão de medo)

Quero morrer tua amiga!...Esquece! Brinacadeira (Não a parte de morrer tua amiga!^^)

Super gostei do voto! A Kikyou é uma super baka!

Vota mais!(Se quiser!) espero que tenha curtido o capitulo!

Bjos

K H...*


	17. Acabou

**Oi gente! Bom esse capitulo vai ter musica! Eu adorei quando ouvi...E quando li a tradução putz pifei...meu pensamento foi...''A musica perfeita pra minha fic''... E bom esta ai! espero que goste!**

**nome: **I Won't Let You Go **/ **Eu Não Vou Deixar Você Ir cantora: Avril lavigne (amooo!)

Mesmo que o nome da musica seja EU NÃO VOU TE ABANDONAR...hoje vai ter separação, de quem?Vamo descubrir? Mais só pa consta! Esse capitulo vai entrar pra história dos melhores capitulos dessa fic!

* * *

><p>Inu:Kikyou?1<p>

Kik:SIM SOU EU! ESTAVA ESPERANDO MAIS ALGUEM PARA A FESTINHA?

Inu:Kikyou estamos em um hospital, não grite assim ou os seguranças vão te expulsar daqui!

Kik:COMO ASSIM NÃO GRITE? VOCÊ ESTA ME TRAINDO COM ESSAZINHA! EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ FICAR LONGE DELA!

Kag:Inuyasha eu ja vou!

Inu:Não você vai ficar!

Kik:Inu por que esta fazendo isso comigo? Primeiro acaba com o nosso noivado! Depois te pego aos beijos com essa dai! E agora vai defende-la?

Inu:Primeiramente Kikyou, essa _daqui_ tem nome e é Kagome, segundo o nosso noivado nem devia ter existido, e terceiro, vou defende-la sim, por que ela merece ser defendida!

Kik:Por que ela não sabe se defender!

Inu:Sabe com toda certeza! Mais eu não vou deixar que ela se defenda sozinha, porque eu estou aqui e posso defende-la!

Kik:Quer dizer que vai me trocar por ela?

Inu:Kikyou eu não estou trocando ninguem!

Kik:E POR QUE ESTAVA BEIJANDO ELA?

Inu:Para de gritar!

Kik:NÃO EU NÃO PARO!

Inu:Eu estou cansado de você! A unica coisa que pensa é em lojas, eventos, festas, e eu sei la mais o que! Eu cansei de você não percebe? Eu não queria que terminasse assim mais você não me da escolhas!

Kik:Quer dizer que não me quer, por causa dessa garotinha mimada?

Inu:Kikyou entenda! Você me levou a isso!

Kik:VOCÊS VÃO SE ARREPENDER POR ISSO! -Ela gritou e saiu do quarto, Kagome não sabia o que fazer. Mesmo sabendo de tudo o que Kikyou ja fez pra ela, não queria que isso acontecesse, Inuyasha logo notou a expressão de Kagome e ficou preocupado, será que havia errado ao beijá-la? Será que ela não queria? Ou estava assim por causa de Kikyou?...

Inu:Kagome vem aqui! -Chamou-a com carinho. Ela se aproximou dele, ainda de cabeça baixa. Inuyasha sentiu cheiro de lagrimas. -Kagome não fica assim! Me diga por que esta chorando?

Kag:Você não devia ter feito isso!

Inu:Por que? Eu sei que gosta de mim, e eu gosto de você o que tem de errado com isso?

Kag:Tem de errado, que vocês ainda estavam juntos! Eu sei o que é ser traida Inuyasha! E isso dói muito! Dói mais que qualquer coisa, você se sente um nada! E ela deve estar se sentindo assim! Aconteceu o que eu mais temi em toda minha vida, eu estou fazendo o que eu desejei que não fizessem a ninguem!...Eu já vou embora...

**When you're falling, you're crashing **

/_Quando você está caindo, você está batendo_

**When your fire has turned to ashes **

/_Quando seu fogo se transformou em cinzas_

**When you're screaming, your heart is bleeding **

/_Quando você está gritando, seu coração está sangrando _

**When you're feeling like there's no reason **

/_Quando você está sentindo como se não hovesse razão_

Inu:Não! Você não vai, vem fica aqui comigo! -Ela se aproximou, ele a puxou para um abraço, e assim como quando ela tinha pesadelos, ele afagou-lhe o cabelo. Ela ja se sentia mais calma, e já não chorava tanto.

**I won't let you go **

_**/**__Eu não vou deixar você ir_

**No, I won't let you go**

_/Não, eu, eu não vou deixar você ir_

Inu:Nunca se esqueça eu sempre estarei aqui para o que precisar! Pode sempre contar comigo!

**Cause when you're all alone **

_/Porque quando você está sozinho_

**And there's cold **

_**/**__E está frio_

**And there's no one to hold **

_**/**__E não há ninguém para abraçar_

**When you're feeling lost **

_/Quando se sente perdido_

**And there's no where, no where to go **

_/E não há nenhum lugar, nenhum lugar para ir_

**When you're feeling sad don't forget you can reach for my hand**

_/Quando se sentir triste não se esqueça que pode pegar minha mão_

Inu:Eu nunca vou te abandonar! Nunca jamais! -E a apertou mais forte.

**When you're feeling bad, just remember **

_**/**__Quando estiver mal, apenas lembre-se_

**I won't let you go **

_**/**__Eu não vou deixá-lo ir_

**I won't let you go (won't let you go) **

_**/**__Eu não vou deixá-lo ir (Não vou deixar)_

**I won't let you go (won't let you go)**

_**/**__Eu não vou deixá-lo ir (Não vou deixar)_

Kag:Mas Inu, agente não devia ter feito isso! Eu sei e não nego que gosto de você, mais isso é errado!

**When you're torn down**

_/Quando você está despedaçado _

**When you're messed up**

_/Quando está confuso _

**Don't you give in, no don't you give up**

_/Não desista, não se entregue _

**When you're drowning and you're fading**

_/Quando você está se afogando _

**Always know that I'm always waiting**

_/Sempre saiba que estou sempre esperando_

Inu:Eu sei, mas não precisa carregar esse sentimento de culpa! Você só vai se confundir mais! Deita aqui comigo!

Kag:Não posso, tenho que ir, preciso pensar um pouco!

Inu:Não vem aqui, quando estiver melhor você vai! Deita aqui comigo! -Ela se deitou ao lado dele o abraçando. Ele a puxou para mais perto.

**And I won't let you go **

_/E eu não vou deixar você ir_

**No, I won't let you go**

_**/**__Não, eu, eu não vou deixar você ir_

_..._

Inu:Eu juro que nunca vou te abandonar, quero ficar com você, se agente se gosta o melhor a fazer é isso! Não quero vê-la chorar por uma bobajem dessas! Eu sei que foi errado, mas isso passa! Assim como você me encontrou, ela vai encontrar alguem que goste dela assim como gosto de você!...E pensar que um dia eu estava confuso, entre você e ela!

Kag:Obrigada Inu! Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz!- Disse ignorando as ultimas palavras

**When I said forever **

_**/**__Quando eu disse "para sempre"_

**I know that I meant forever **

_**/**__Eu sei que quis dizer "para sempre" de verdade_

**And I won't let you down **

_/E eu não vou te decepcionar_

**I can always be found **

_**/**__Eu sempre posso ser encontrada_

**I?ll be always around.**

_**/**__Eu sempre estarei por perto_

E assim nos braços de Inuyasha ela acabou dormindo, ele sentindo seu perfume e o calor de seu corpo dormiu tambem.

...

Shippou abria a porta para ver como Inuyasha estava, viu Kikyou saindo furiosa, provavelmente haviam brigado.

Ao abrir a porta, viu Kagome e Inuyasha deitados juntos, dormindo...Foi uma cena que lhe chamou atenção, não por estarem juntos, ou nesse caso dormindo juntos. Mas sim, o jeito em que estavam, parecia que um precisava dar forças oa outro para continuarem vivos, dava pra ver que aquilo não era apenas carinho, amizade, afeto...era tambem amor. Resolveu deixar os dois descansando, afinal estava acontecendo muitas coisas de uma só vez! Ele saiu e tomou muito cuidado ao fechar a porta, porem como tem orelhas muito boas Inuyasha acabou acordando, olhou para a porta e não viu ninguem, então olhou para a garota que estava em seus braços, ela era linda. Aconchegou-a melhor e novamente fechou os olhos teria uma grande noite.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente! Espero que tenhan gostado! Eu sei que foi curto mais tive um pequeno contra-tempo!...<strong>

**Daqui pra frente vão ter algumas surpresas tanto boas quanto ruins!**

**Mas com certeza vai dar tudo certo!**

**E ai quem curtiu a musica levanta a mão!**

**...(espero que alguem tenha levantado! *_*``)**

Bom fico por aqui! amanha posto outro capitulo ok!..bjos!

reviews:

**Nane-chan3:**

Oi amor! Rerre...finalmente néah! Eu ja tava me cansando! O beijo não vinha logo néah!

Mais pra compensa ele meteu o pé na bunda da Kikyvaso-de-barro-ambulante!

Mas tem uma coisa que eu tô estranhando em você!

Cadê o _**Nina**_?

vc me chamava asim e eu gostava tanto!

...

ps:Valew por todas as reviews!

KH...*

...

* * *

><p><strong>Ei tem alguem ai alem da Nane lendo?<strong>

**Se tiver apareça e mande review!**

**Vamo fazer o Inu e a Kah, felizes! Mande review! **


	18. Resposta

No outro dia, Kagome acordou ainda nos braços do belo hanyou...Não sabia explicar como ele conseguia acalmar seu ser. Adorava vê-lo dormir, ao invés de olhá-lo e ver um ''demonio'' o via como um ''anjo''...Tentou se levantar com muito cuidado para que ele não acordasse. Impossivel, aquelas benditas orelhas eram mais senciveis de manhã! Ao notar o que ela pretendia fazer, a segurou com mais força.

Inu:Daqui você não sai até me dar um beijo!

Kag:Desde quando você esta acordado? -Perguntou tentando desconversar afinal a coisa menos higiênica pra ela era beijar alguem sem antes escovar os dentes. Ele notando que ela queria mudar o rumo da conversa apenas disse.

Inu:Ou beija ou não sai!

Kag:Mais Inu eu não escovei os dentes ainda!

Inu:Ou beija ou não sai!

Kag:Você é impossivel! -Ela deu-lhe um selinho e conseguiu sair dos braços dele, ao pisar no chão sentiu vontade de voltar para os braços dele mais não se renderia tão facilmente.

Ouviram o barulho da porta. Sesshoumaru e Rin adentravam o local.

Sesshou:Oi pequena! -Disse referindo-se a Kagome.

Kag:Oi Sesshy!

Sesshou:Agente tem que conversar!

Kag:Primeiro eu vou escovar os dentes ja volto! -Disse ela pegando sua bolsa, mais antes de sair olhou para Inuyasha e lhe mandou um beijo, que foi retribuido com um sorriso.

Rin e Sesshoumaru se olharam e com aquele olhar se entenderam... Os dois pensavam a mesma coisa ...''Ela conseguiu''.

Minutos depois Kagome voltou deu um beijo em Rin, e um abraço em Sesshoumaru, ouviu um barulho estranho, mas sabia que quem havia o feito era Inuyasha, afinal já conhecia todas as manias dele.

Ele ja havia escovado os dentes, então podiam começar uma conversa civilizada (Leia-se sem bafo).

Sesshou:Quero que me expliquem os ultimos acontecimentos resumidamente. Kagome como ja sabe do que estou falando por favor diga você.

Kag:Okay. Quando voltei, ele realmente tinha a pedido em casamento, nesse mesmo dia tivemos uma briga e eu acabei desmaiando e fiquei em coma por três meses, como vocês já sabem. -Eles afirmaram com a cabeça e ela continuou.- Assim que acordei conversei com Inuyasha e voltamos a nos falar. Antes de ontem estavamos converssando e sem querer disse uma palavra que o fez sentir dor, e ai me lembrei de um dia em que agente conversava, que eu havia brigado com ele e ai meu coração começou duer e ai eu disse que o amava, e notei que a dor cessou. Ao me lembrar disso fiz com que ele tambem o dissesse, mais diferente de mim, ao dizer ele desmaiou. Por que Sesshy?

Sesshou:Continue!

Kagome suspirou sabendo que depois ele explicaria tudo.

Kag:Depois de um tempo ele acordou, e começamos a conversar, ele me disse que havia desmarcado o casamento, e depois agente se beijou! -Ela baixou a cabeça ruborizada por tal declaração e sentiu Inuyasha segurar-lhe a mão como que para dar força para ela continuar. -Nesse instante Kikyou apareceu, e ele terminou com ela! -Nessa ultima frase Kagome novamente baixou a cabeça, sabendo o motivo, Inuyasha a puxou e a abraçou, e disse para que somente ela ouvisse, mesmo sabendo que Sesshoumaru tambem ouviria por ser um youkai.

Inu: When you're feeling sad don't forget you can reach for my hand! -Sabia que ela sabia falar Inglês mas mesmo assim traduziu. -Quando se sentir triste não se esqueça que pode pegar minha mão! -E pegou a mão dela.

Rin:Ai que coisa mais linda! Só faltou o beijo! -Rin não era uma youkai mas ouviu vagamente o que ele disse. Então se emocionou e disse isso.

Ao ouvir a amiga dizendo isso ela olhou para Rin, sendo imitada por Inuyasha, logo depois eles se olharam, Inuyasha olhou para Rin novamente mas Kagome continuava o encarando.

Inu:Sendo assim, não posso deixar uma dama na mão! Seu desejo é uma ordem! -Ele novamente olhou para Kagome que agora parecia um pimentão de tão corada. Segurou-lhe o rosto com uma mão e com a outra segurou-lhe a cintura, a viu fechar os olhos, fechou os seus e foi se aproximando lentamente. Percebeu suas respirações sendo misturadas e então cubriu-lhe os labios com os seus, novamente aquela sensação estranha. Seus corações batendo descompassadamente porem no mesmo ritmo, algum tipo de ligação muito forte tinha o coração dos dois, disso ambos tinham certeza!...Se separaram por falta de ar, mas continuaram da menira que estavam um encarando o outro até que ouviram uma Rin eufórica dizer.

Rin:O casal mais lindo do ano!

Kag:Agora por favor Sesshy, me explica por que ele desmaiou?

Sesshou:Diferente de você, ele disse apenas porque você mandou e não porque realmente quiz, você disse para fazer um teste como eu bem sei. Mais você disse com o coração, de verdade!

Kag:Okay. Mais ainda não entendi o por que de ele ter desmaiado!

Rin:Lembra que o Sesshy disse que o seu coração só iria parar do duer quando ele se declarasse de verdade?...Pois então, ele não se declarou de verdade! E Isso fez com que ele desmaiasse! Mas lembrem-se de uma coisa! Vocês, quero dizer _os dois _não podem dizer eu te amo só por dizer! Tem que ser de verdade, quando se sentir á vontade pra dizer isso! Ou como aconteceu com Inuyasha, quem disser vai desmaiar! Eu sei isso é sobrenatural, mais vai realmente acontecer! No momento em que ele disse isso, o coração dele parou sim de duer! Mas como ja disse, ele desmaiou por não ter dito de verdade! Entendeu?

Kag:Agora sim!

Inu:Quer dizer que eu não posso nem mentir de vez enquando? -Perguntou se fingindo de triste.

Rin:Não dizendo isso! E mais uma coisa! _Quando o amor de vocês for finalmente selado. Vocês vão fazer o mundo todo mudar!_

Sesshou:Outra coisa! _Uma simples frase pode mudar o tudo! _

Rin:Agora agente ja vai! Vamos viajar!

Kag:Pra onde vocês vão?

Inu:Antartida!

Todos olharam para ele não entendendo o que ele quiz dizer e então ele explicou.

Inu:O Sesshoumaru é tão friu, que vai querer ficar perto dos amigos pinguins dele!

Sesshou:Não vou te espancar porque não quero confusão! E o pior é que agente esta dentro de um hospital, então cuidariam de você! Mas quando estivermos bem longe de qualquer lugar que tenha qualquer tipo de remédio..._Você não me escapa_!

Inu:Eu tenho um _irmão_ _tão bonzinho_ não é mesmo? -Perguntou sarcástico.

Rin:Sesshy vamos antes que comessem! E Inuyasha agente vai para a Suiça!

Kag:Uau! Quero fotos heim!

Rin:Pode deixar!

Sesshoumaru deu um beijo na testa de Kagome e depois Rin deu-lhe um abraço de despedida. Os dois sairam, deixando apenas Kagome e Inuyasha no quarto do hospital.

Kag:Nossa faz muito tempo que não saio daqui! -Disse ela indo em direção á janela.

Inu:Por que agente não vai dar uma volta?

Kag:Só depois que o Shippou vir aqui e permitir! -Disse ela olhando pela janela, com o sol batendo em seu rosto, permitiu-se olhar para tudo que estava lá fora, como estavam no terceiro andar do hospital, ela tinha uma visão privilegiada da cidade.

Inuyasha observava Kagome, o sol batendo em seu rosto, os olhos brilhando pelo que via, ela estava linda, mais o melhor foi quando ela sorriu e fechou os olhos sentindo um vento suave bater em seu rosto fazendo assim seu cabelo se mover. Ela parecia um anjo. Ele tinha sorte em gostar dela e ser correspondido. Mais ainda se perguntava o por que daquela conversa. Foi muito estranha, não estava entendendo nada. Mais preferiu não comentar.

Shippou, entrou no quarto e viu Kagome parada na janela, e seu amigo Inuyasha olhando pra ela, com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Shi:Vocês precisam me explicar algumas coisas! -Ao dizer isso, Kagome virou encarando Shippou com um sorriso, e Inuyasha o olhou como se ele houvesse atrapalhado alguma coisa.

Kag:Exatamente o que? -Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Shi:O por que de a Kikyou ter saido correndo furiosa daqui ontem!

Kagome desfez o sorriso, e Inuyasha se levantou e foi abraçá-la. Vendo seus olhos ficarem marejados.

Inu:Shiiii...Calma não fica assim!

Kag:Desculpa!

Shi:Eu disse algo errado?

Kag:Não! E que aconteceram muitas coisas ontem!

Inu:Quando Kikyou veio aqui ontem ela pegou nós nos beijando, e depois começou com a cena de garotinha santa, e ai eu terminei com ela!

Shi:Mas vocês iam se casar! -Extranhou.

Inu:Não! Eu ja havia desmarcado o casamento! Fui MUITO precipitado! Nem a conhesso direito! E o pouco que conhesso bom, esse pouco eu prefiro não comentar!

Shi:Entendo! Mas por que a Kagome esta assim?

Inu:Você sabe que esse lance de traição mexe muito com ela!

Shi:Sei sim desculpem-me! Vou pegar um calmante pra você Kagome!

Kag:Não precisa!

Shi:Tem certeza?

Kag:Sim tenho!

Shi:Então descance um pouco. Inuyasha leve-á para casa esta bem?

Inu:Então já posso ir?

Shi:Pode sim! E afinal tire alguns dias de férias. Se ouver alguma urgência que eu não consiga resolver eu te aviso!

Inu:Okay então! Vamos Kagome!

Kag:Vamos! -Kagome deu um beijo em Shippou e foram embora.

* * *

><p><strong>Oie!<strong>

**E ai tão gostando?**

**Esse capitulo foi só pra explicar o porque de o Inu ter desmaiado!**

**estamos chegando a reta final da fic!**

**falta pouco pro fim!**

**ain que triste eu tô gostando tanto de escrever!**

**fazê o que néah tudo que é bom dura pouco!**

**review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nane-chan3:<strong>_

_**Ain eu tô muito feliz sabe por que?**_

_**vc disse Nina! Uhuuuu!**_

_**...**_

_**{virando gente!}**_

_**então...Você disse: "O Inu é meio lerdo mais quando resolve tomar atitude...sai de baixo"...**_

_**Bem que você queria um lerdo desse néah? (Eu queria!)**_

_**Mais fala sério a Kagome deve ter tido cada sonho dormindo com um Deus grego, europeu, frances, japones, brasileiro...Daquele heim!**_

_**Queria ser ela... sério!**_

_**...**_

_**muito obrigada por acompanhar (momento dramatico!)**_

_**Sério, saber que tem uma pessoa acompanhando e gostando de uma coisa sua é muito bom!**_

_**Tem horas que dá vontade de chorar!**_

_**...São vocês (e eu) leitores que fazem os autores felizes...São vocês que nos dão força pra continuar!**_

_**No comesso dessa fic, por não estar recebendo reviews eu estava quase desistindo dela! Mais ai começou aparecer você e mais algumas pessoas tanto desse site quanto de outro...mandando review dizendo que esta gostando... que me fez ter vontade de continuar...**_

_**Por isso mais uma vez eu agradeço...Porque essa fic só esta tendo continuidade graças a você e outras 3 pessoas...eu sei que 4 pessoas são pouco mais foi o que eu consegui...E isso me fez feliz porque pra mim não importa a quantidade mais sim a qualidade...E se essas 4 pessoas estiverem realmente gostando...Pra mim ja esta de bom tamanho!**_

_**valeu por estar lendo!...**_

_**Kag H...***_

* * *

><p><strong>Bom gente... no fim dessa fic eu vou dizer de onde saiu minha inspiração pra essa fic!<strong>

**Eu sei que vai ser um tanto estranho...mais eu vou até colocar a fonte da minha inspiração na fic mesmo!**

**espero que gostem até amanhã!**


	19. Aniversário

_**Cinco anos depois**_

Cinco anos haviam se passado. Inuyasha agora com seus 28 anos havia mudado completamente. Havia mudado tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente.

Estava mais maduro entre ambos. Seu corpo estava mais musculoso, nada em muito excesso. Estava apenas mais definido. Seu rosto ja não era oval assim como quando conheceu Kagome, agora era mais quadrado. Enquanto tudo isso mudava, seus olhos continuavam os mesmos. Lindos, chamativos, intensos e...dourados!

Seu jeito tambem havia mudado. Não era mais o grande ciumento de antes, agora se controlava muito mais. Afinal com uma Kagome furiosa do lado qualquer um se comportaria!

Agora trabalhava em sua própria clinica, e cuidava dos pacientes mais criticos do hospital Shikon.

Kagome agora com 26 anos era dona de um corpo causador de inveja a qualquer uma. Ja tinha um corpo muito belo e cheio de curvas quando conheceu Inuyasha mais agora estavam mais definidos.

Continuava com seu sorriso de menina. Mais sua sensualidade havia almentado em um grau quase impossivel. Não era uma mulher vulgar e nem era maniaca por compras. Vestia apenas o que gostava e nada muito inadequado.

Havia se formado em direito, terminado sua faculdade de espanhol, e hoje estava cada vez mais feliz com Inuyasha.

Estavam namorando desde o dia do hospital. Inuyasha, como todo bom moço, conversou com sua sogra e pediu a mão de Kagome, que aceitou tudo tranquilamente, o que não se pode dizer de seu irmão e avô, que diziam que ela iria acabar sofrendo assim como quando estava com Kouga. Depois de muita conversa os dois aceitaram!

Não haviam visto Kikyou desde o dia do hospital, e desde então Kagome não tinha mais pesadelos.

Rin e Sesshoumaru resolveram ficar mais um tempo na Suiça, para realizar uma segunda "lua-de-mel"

Sango havia descoberto estar grávida de 3 meses depois de um desmaio. E Miroku. Bom, esse andava por todo canto com cara de bobo com um sorriso que não cabia em seu rosto. Acompanhava Sango a todo canto "para protege-la dos perigos". Afinal estavam tentando á 2 anos e não conseguim então não queria que nada desse errado.

...

Kagome estava em seu carro, havia acabado de sair do trabalho para almoçar, porem não voltaria mais. Ela estacionou em um restaurante, ao qual foi escolhido por Sango para comemorar seu aniversario.

Saiu do carro e pegou seu celular. E ligou para Inuyasha.

Inu:Alô! Pode falar amor!

Kag:Você não vai poder mesmo vim?

Inu:Desculpa amor, houve grande contra-tempo e não vou poder sair daqui tão cedo! "se ela soubesse iria me matar" -Pensou ele.

Kag:Ok! -Respondeu triste. -Vai jantar em casa?

Inu:Na verdade não! Vamos a um restaurante para comemorar seu aniversário. Covide Miroku e Sango. Tudo por minha conta!

Kag:Ok! Até mais tarde então!

Inu:Até! Mil beijos!

Kag:Beijo.

Kagome guardou o celular ja adentrando no local, não foi dificil encontrar seus amigos. Sentou-se ao lado deles depois de um beijo em cada um e comessaram a conversar.

Conversaram, riram, brincaram, almoçaram, tomaram uma dose curta de champagne, afinal, Sango gravida, Miroku e Kagome dirigindo, não podiam beber muito.

Depois de Kagome convidá-los para ir ao jantar prometido por Inuyasha foram embora.

Kagome não queria mais ficou a tarde toda trabalhando, afinal ficar sozinha em uma enorme casa como a dela sem contar os empregados, era muito chato.

Olhou no relogio 8:00 hr. Ás 8:30 Inuyasha chegaria. Foi se arrumar.

...

Inuyasha chegou exausto, mais não poderia desmarcar o jantar, hoje era o aniversário de Kagome e como não foi almoçar com ela, teria de recompensar. Subiu as escadas e não a encontrou em lugar nenhum, decidiu-se por chama-la.

Inu:Kagome cadê você?

Kag:Aqui no banheiro!

Ele entrou no banheiro, e viu-a em um vestido preto tomara-que-caia apertado dos seios até a barriga e depois era solto até um palmo acima dos joelhos. Seu cabelo estava ondulado com a franja lisa de lado, brincos e pulseiras prata.

Inu:Eu tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo!

Kag:Então você é um cara sortudo!

Inu:Você esta perfeita como sempre!-Disse abraçando-a por traz beijando sua nuca e pescoço.

Kag:Se você não parar eu não vou me controlar!

Inu:E o que vai acontecer? -Perguntou malicioso ainda beijando seu pescoço.

Kag:Te bater! Afinal tenho que me arrumar!

Inu:Desde quando esta se arrumando?

Kag:Desde ás 8;00 hr.

Inu:Mulheres! Mais olha preste atenção se você terminar em cinco minutos você bate seu recorde!

Kag:Serio?

Inu:Serio!

Kagome correu e foi até o quarto pegar suas sandalhas eram pretas estilo gladiador, salto alto e com pedrinhas em prata.

Kag:Terminei!

Inu:Você estava me despachando por causa da sandalha?

Kag:Para de ignorancia e vai logo se arrumar que a Sango e o Miroku logo vão estar aqui!

Inu:Mas você esta uma tentação sabia?

Kag:Inu, lembra do que agente combinou?

Inu:Lembro fui eu quem deu a ideia!

Kag:Então, vai logo se arrumar! Vou te esperar na sala!

...

Depois de se arrumar Inuyasha desceu as escadas ja ouvindo as vozes de Miroku, Sango e Kagome.

Estava com uma camisa social azul aberta em dois botões, calça jeans preta, e sapato social.

Inu:Já estão se divertindo sem mim?

San:O Miroku ta cantando a Kagome, eu não estou conseguindo segurar!

Mi:É que ela ta tão gata! Eu não sei como vocês aguentam aquela história de depois do casamento!

Kag:Miroku você e a Sango tambem foram depois do casamento!

Mi:Mais o meu casamento foi rapido! Não demorou mais de dois anos!

Inu:Porque você é um pervertido que só pensa nisso!

Mi:Mais nós temos mulheres muito lindas!

Inu:Nisso eu concordo!

Kag:Vamos?

-Vamos -Responderam Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha.

...

Eles foram a um restaurante francês, depois de jantarem continuaram conversando.

Kagome e Sango foram ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem.

San:Notou que o Inuyasha esta estranho?

Kag:Sim! Quando saimos de casa ele não parava de balançar as mãos, deve estar nervoso com algo em relação ao trabalho!

San:Acho que não amiga, notei que Miroku olhava pra ele com um sorriso zombeteiro como se soubesse o que esta havendo e quizesse zoar com a cara dele!

Kag:Vamos, depois perguntamos!

San:E se eles não quizerem contar?

Kag:Agente faz greve!

San:Como sempre!

Kag:Dessa vez eu vou amentar pra um mês sem beijos!

San:Ele vai morrer! -Disse rindo acompanhada de Kagome.

Elas sairam e foram em direção a mesa!

Inuyasha estava nervoso dava pra notar no jeito como ele agia.

Inu:Kagome agente tem que conversar! -Disse num tom sério.

Kagome e Sango assustaram-se com o modo como ele falou.

Kag:Pode dizer Inu.

San:Miroku vamos, eles prescisam ficar a sós!

Mi:De jeito nenhum! Essa eu quero ver!

* * *

><p><strong>O que sera que o Inu tem pra falar? Sera que a Kagome fez algo errado?<strong>

**Isso agente só vai saber no proximo capitulo!**

**review:**

**Nane-chan3:**

**É claro que eu fico feliz!**

**Já pensou o sesshou na antrtica, muito loco! rsrsrs**

**a Kagome vermelha é muito fofa mesmo! Principalmente quando ela vira o rosto tentando esconder!**

**...**

**Xauzinho ninaa (peguei emprestado!^_^)**

...

_Gente desculpa por passar o tempo assim tão rápido, mais é que semana que vem eu vou viajar e nem sei se vai ter como eu arrumar um computador!_

_Então por esse motivo estou tentando terminar o mais rápido possivel!_

_Bjokas pra quem fica_

_xau!_


	20. Pedido

San:Miroku vamos, eles prescisam conversar!

Mi:De jeito nenhum! Essa eu quero ver!

Inuyasha o olhou de maneira mortal porem o amigo se recusou a sair. Não vendo outra solução continuou o que estava fazendo.  
>Inu:Primeiro quero me desculpar por não ter aparecido hoje no almoço com vocês!<p>

Kag:Você não teve culpa! Tinha coisas importantes pra fazer e teve que ficar no consultorio, eu entendo!

Inu:N-na verdade, eu não estava no consultório! Estava procurando uma amiga! -Vendo a expressão de Kagome ele resolveu continuar. -Tinha que pedir a ajuda dela em algo. Olha eu sei que sou um idiota e muito mais, e sei que devia ter feito isso antes, só que estar com você me fazia tão bem que eu simplismente não via o tempo passar! Não sei o que você vai dizer, mais quero que entenda o meu lado antes! Eu sei que errei mais quero que me perdoe!

Kagome ja estava ficando furiosa o que ele queria dizer com aquilo tudo? Sera que ele havia a traido? Não! Se ele dissesse isso o mundo acabaria exatamente agora! Pois ela não iria querer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro, banhado a prata, com esmeraldas e rubis pregados em seu corpo!

Inu:Quero que saiba que eu gosto de você e por isso estou te dizendo isso!

"Gosto de você" Essa frase era a mais usada entre os dois, ja a frase "Eu te amo", bom essa nunca foi usada, talvez tivessem medo de usá-la, ou estivessem esperando o momento certo assim como o momento em que resolveriam finalmente fazer amor. Durante esses cinco anos o que mais atormentava Kagome era a falta de ouvir todos os dias um "eu te amo" da pessoa que mais amava! Afinal ela é uma mulher! Qual é a mulher que não gosta de ouvir isso?

Foram cinco anos, compartilhando o mesmo teto, a mesma cama, porem não compartilhavam esta frase e nem o prazer! Era dificil aguentar o desejo que os possuia, e sempre que isso acontecia um dos dois sempre resolvia dar uma volta para "esfriar a cabeça", sim era dificil aguentar a vontade de passar pro segundo nivel, um nivel onde o amor se consumaria, mais por uma frase Inuyasha fez com que isso mudasse! "Vamos fazer amor somente na nossa lua-de-mel". No inicio Kagome ficou surpresa, afinal "sera que ele não me deseja?" era a pergunta que ela fazia a si mesma. Mas acabou por desistir vendo que ele lutava contra o desejo assim como ela.

Inu:Quero que saiba que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo quando estou com você, e o mais infeliz quando você não está!

Aquela enrolação estava a deixando louca, o que sera que ele queria lhe dizer? Que fez amor com outra por não fazer com ela? Que a traiu por não aguentar segurar as "nessecidades de um homem?"

Inuyasha levantou-se da cadeira e se ajoelhou em seus pés, com uma mão no bolso, a qual Kagome não havia notado.

Inu:Kagome Higurashi, a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, a unica pessoa que me faz feliz. Você aceita se casar comigo?

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Estava pasma, em todo esse tempo estava achando que ele havia a traido. Mas ele estava na realidade se declarando. O momento estava tenso, todos esperavam por sua resposta então para quebrar o gelo apenas respondeu.

Kag:Finalmente já estava demorando! -Disse se ajoelhando em frente a ele e o beijando.

Aquela sensação estranha, seus corações ritmados. Ambos não queriam que isso acabasse, no começo foi encomodo, mais acabaram se acostumando, e agora, bom agora não viveriam sem aquele friu na barriga, aquela sensação de que tudo finalmente deu certo, enquanto isso tudo é apenas um beijo.

Inu:Achei que não ia aceitar!

Kag:Estou esperando por isso a cinco anos, como não aceitaria?

Inu:Talvez porque eu sou um cara insuportável!

Kag:Insuportável estava ficando você ir dar uma volta todas as noites! -Sim. Todas as noites Inuyasha saia para "esfriar a cabeça", todas as noites tinha vontade de fazer amor com Kagome, e por isso decidia sair até que se segurasse, e quando finalmente chegava sempre a encontrava adormecida.

Inu:Agora isso não vai mais acontecer! -Disse olhando-a maliciosamente.

Kag:E por que não? -Perguntou desconfiada.

Inu:Porque assim que estivermos casados eu não vou precisar sair a noite!

Kag:O que você quer dizer com isso? -Perguntou ela se fingindo de desentendida.

Inu:Você sabe do que eu estou falando!

Kag:Desde quando você ficou tão safado?

Inu:Fica cinco anos com a mulher mais gata do mundo sem fazer _aquilo_! Você enlouquece!

Kag:Nesse caso eu teria que ficar com o _homem_ mais gato do mundo não é?

Inu:Não quero ver você perto de um cara assim não!

Kag:Por que, não confia em mim?

Inu:Em você sim! É nele que não!

Mi:Eu sei que o namoro ai embaixo esta muito bom! Mais vocês estão começando chamar atenção!

Rapidamente os dois se levantaram, Inuyasha tirou o anel da caixinha e o colocou no dedo de Kagome que estava com os olhos marejados. Era um lindo anel de prata com um pequeno diamente no centro. Assim que colocou o anel no dedo da agora noiva, Inuyasha beijou-lhe a mão em respeito, e a olhou com amor.

Kag:Obrigada! -Sussurrou Kagome, sabendo que seu agora noivo, ouviria por ser um youkai.(hanyou)

Inu:O que acha de um beijo?

Kag:Já disse que você esta ficando safado?

Inu:Já sim!

Ela o abraçou e o beijou. Aquela sensação era a mais valiosa dadiva de Deus. Aquele era o simbolo do verdadeiro amor, um amor tão verdadeiro que é capaz de superar qualquer barreira. E pode até passar por vidas!

Destribuia beijos e caricias com seu amado noivo e conversava com seus amigo, sem notar que alguem os obserava!

* * *

><p><strong>Oi!<strong>

**Bom ja imaginou ficar cinco anos sem fazer **_**aquilo**_**, com um Inu gostosão pertinho? (Ai que triste!)**

**Finalmente ele a pediu em casamento heim!**

**Mais e agora quem será que ta olhando eles heim?**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Nane-chan3:**_

_Ei que isso? sua safada! Quem não consegue ficar sem isso? heim? Quer ver?_

_Quem não consegue ficar sem fazer ... por cinco anos levanta a mão!_

_\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/..._

_Vixi passei vergonha néah? -_-``_

_Mais lembre-se quem decidiu que eles só ... depois do casamento foi o Inu!_

_...E sem comentarios vc acabou com a surpresa!_

_como você sabia que ele ia pedir ela em casamento?_

_Você leu onde heim? Okay! Eu ja sei como você soube!_

_Você tem uma bola de cristal néah!_

_..._

_xauzinho nane!_


	21. Desastres e Enfim felizes

Oi gente! Bom...Esse capitulo tem musica heim!

**Nome:Keep Holding On /_**Continue** Aguentando...Cantora Avril lavigne!_** (amu ela fazê o que?)

Espero que gostem! Mais ainda num é o fim!

* * *

><p>O tempo estava passando de pressa, já haviam feito 3 meses desde o pedido. Kagome estava muito ansiosa e por isso mal dormia á noite. Ela optou por uma festa pequena apenas com familiares e amigos íntimos.<p>

Shippou e Kirara eram os padrinhos de Inuyasha, e Sango e Miroku de Kagome.

Nessa ultima semana Inuyasha e Kagome ainda não tinham se visto, mal tinham tempo um para o outro, mesmo com a festa pequena. E hoje era o dia, o dia em que finalmente seriam um do outro oficialmente.

Inuyasha que nessa semana havia dormindo na casa de Sango e Miroku, estava se arrumando com a ajuda de Shippou e Miroku.

Qualquer coisa que os amigos dissessem era um motivo para o youkai enfezar-se. Estava muito nervoso, não sabia o que e como fazer. Estava desesperado, queria ver logo a sua Kagome, sabia o quão era importante a presença dela em sua vida, mais não sabia que a necessidade de ficar perto da amada estava tornando-se uma obsessão que agora estava o estraçalhando por dentro.

Shi:Calma! Ela não vai desistir do casamento! -Disse vendo o amigo andar de um lado para o outro.

Inu:Juro que se disser mais alguma coisa eu te mato!

Mi:Eu concordo com ele Inuyasha! Você acha que ela ficaria cinco anos sem fazer aquilo, pra simplesmente desistir agora?

Inu:Miroku ela nunca fez aquilo, o que estaria perdendo se desistisse agora?

Mi:Você tem razão! Minha irmã é a única garota pura aos 26 anos que eu conheço!

Inu:Primeiro, ela não é sua irmã! Segundo, qual é a mulher pura aos 20 anos que você conhece? Terceiro, se não calar a boca eu te mato!

Mi:Resposta da primeira, ela é minha irmã de consideração! Resposta da segunda, nenhuma! Resposta da terceira, já calei!

Inu:Que bom!

Shi:Não é pra te irritar! Mais é melhor você tomar um calmante!

Inu:Okay! -E la foi ele pegar um calmante.

Já em uma outra casa!

Kag:CALA BOCA SANGO!  
>San:Calma amiga você ta muito brava!<br>Kag:Eu não estou brava, estou nervosa!  
>San?E tem diferença?<br>Kag:Tem e muita!  
>San:Então qual é?<br>Kag:Quando se esta brava, você fica com vontade de matar alguém! E quando se esta nervosa assim como eu estou você fica com vontade de roer as unhas!  
>San:Amiga não faça isso!<br>Kag:Isso é o que mais me irrita! Não poder roer a unha! Argh...E se ele desistir? Se ele fizer assim como fez com a Kikyou? Ain o que faço?  
>Kir:Calma! Mais esta em cima da hora vai colocar o vestido!<br>Kagome correu para o quarto. Como o vestido já estava com o devido molde, e não precisava de mais nenhum ajuste, ficava no quarto até que o dia chegasse.  
>E havia chego!<br>Depois de vestida colocou o sapato, agora faltavam apenas a maquiagem e o cabelo.  
>Kag:Meninas vocês já não deveriam ter saído daqui?<br>San:Vamos todas juntas!  
>Kag:Vocês não podem se atrasar! Podem ir, o maquiador deve estar chegando! Assim que fizer o cabelo e a maquiagem vou para a igreja!<br>Kir?Tem certeza de que não quer que fiquemos?  
>Kag:É melhor irem! Ou os meninos ficaram nervosos como se o casamento fosse deles! E aproveite e diga ao Inu, que eu nunca o abandonaria! Ele deve estar mais nervoso que eu!<br>Kir:Ontem liguei pro Shi, e ele disse que o Inuyasha esta surtando! Só fica tranquilo a base de calmante!  
>San:Olha o que minha amiga consegue fazer!<br>Kag:Ei parem com isso! Daqui á pouco vão dizer que sou uma bruxa! -Disse fingindo-se de ofendida.  
>San:Na verdade eu ia mesmo perguntar que feitiço você usou!<br>Kag:EI! Vão logo!  
>Depois da despedida suas amigas foram a igreja.<br>minutos depois a campainha soou!  
>Kag:Finalmente ele chegou -Sussurrou para que o maquiador não ouvisse.<br>Abriu a porta, la estava um homem desconhecido porem...conhecido. Ela o reconheceu só não sabia de onde.  
>Ele tinha longos cabelos pretos, assim como os do Inuyasha quando chegava o primeiro dia do mês. Tinha uma expressão um tanto má, porem resolveu por mandá-lo entrar para que pudesse ir logo a igreja.<br>Kag:Entre tenho que ir logo já estou atrasada! -Kagome notou o modo sombrio e malicioso ao qual o homem a fitava, porem preferiu não dizer nada para provoca-lo, não o conhecia então não sabia como ele ficava bravo.  
>Mais a única coisa que ele disse foi: Não precisa de tanta pressa! ...<p>

Dez minutos depois na igreja!  
>Inu:Ela está demorando muito! Tem certeza que ela disse que logo viria?<br>San:Calme Inu! Deve ter acontecido algo com a maquiagem ou o cabelo!  
>Kir:Ela logo logo chegara!<br>Nesse instante a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Inuyasha olhou para a porta da igreja, lá estava ela entrando com um belo vestido branco de véu e grinalda. Assim como ela havia pedido, ao invés de entrar com o avô ela entrou desacompanhada. Sozinha andando pelo tapete vermelho com um buque de rosas em mãos chegou até ele. Depois ela olhou para Inuyasha e disse em um sussurro "estava com saudades amor, você não sabe o quanto te amo"  
>Inuyasha olhou pra ela, e ficou feliz com a declaração porem algo nela estava diferente, talvez a maquinagem que estava um tanto pesada, muito escura o que ela simplesmente detesta.<p>

Depois de algumas palavras chegou a hora dos votos de fidelidade  
>-Kagome Higurashi, você aceita Inuyasha Taisho como seu legitimo esposo para amá-lo e respeitá-lo durante toda a vida, até que a morte os separe?<br>-Sim!  
>Inuyasha Taisho, você aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legitima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a mote os separe?<br>-NÃO INUYASHA! -Foi ouvido antes que ele pudesse responder, todos olharam para a porta e lá estava ela Kikyou. Parada na porta com um vestido igual ao de Kagome.  
>-Inu não faz isso ela não é a Kagome!<br>Inu:Então onde esta a Kagome? -Perguntou sarcástico.  
>-Eu sou a Kagome!<br>-Você não vai estragar meu casamento Kikyou! -Disse Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos.  
>Inu:Calma amor! Ela não vai estragar nada! Shippou Miroku levem ela daqui por favor!<br>Assim os dois foram em direcção a Kikyou, que pareceu assustada. Eles a pegaram no braço a levando, ela gritava e esperneava, fazia de tudo para que eles a soltassem, e quando chegaram na porta da igreja ela gritou!  
>-EU TENHO COMO PROVAR QUE ELA NÃO É A KAGOME!<p>

Shippou e Miroku olharam para Inuyasha. Ele fez um sinal para que a soltassem porem quando ela se aproximou novamente de Inuyasha ele disse:  
>Inu:Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão baixa, ao ponto de tentar estragar meu casamento! Suma da minha vida e nunca mais apareça. Eu não acreditarei em nada do que disser!<br>Nesse momento Sango e Kirara se aproximaram juntamente som Shippou e Miroku agarrado em seus braços.  
>Kir:Se você não consegue procurar sua felicidade sozinha, não tente acabar com a dos outros!<br>-Mais eu sou a Kagome!  
>Mi:PARE DE DIZER BOBAGENS! Eu conheceria a Kagome em qualquer lugar!<br>San:E você não tem nem a aparência dela!  
>-Sango não faça isso comigo essa impostora não é a Kagome!<br>Nesse momento Kagome não parava de chorar, sua maquiagem já estava toda borrada. E Inuyasha a abraçava.  
>Shi:VÁ EMBORA KIKYOU!<br>-Mas eu tenho como provar!  
>-Vá embora daqui! Eu sei que queria estar no meu lugar! Mas eu consegui ficar com ele pois eu o amo!<br>-Você não o ama! Você quer apenas acabar com a minha vida! E com a vida de meus amigos!  
>Nesse instante entra um homem auto, de cabelos pretos e longos, todos os seis amigos ficaram com a impressão de já te-lo visto em algum lugar, porem não sabiam de onde.<br>Shi:Quem é você?  
>Nar:Sou Naraku e vim buscar Kikyou! Ela não anda batendo bem das ideias desde que esse ai a traiu!<br>Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Kikyou correu e se segurou em Inuyasha.  
>-Por favor Inu! Não deixa ele me levar! Ele quer me matar!<br>Inu:Chega Kikyou! Todos sabemos que você quer fazer chantagem e provavelmente ele esta te ajudando!  
>-Inu me escuta por favor!<br>Inu:SOME DAQUI! EU NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS! "Por que ela insiste tanto?"

Naraku agarrou-a pelo braço, para que soltasse de Inuyasha, Kikyou o olhou nos olhos e disse:  
>-Por favor!<br>Inuyasha viu o pavor em seus olhos. Não sabia definir o que estava acontecendo. Mais notou pelo cheiro de todos que todos estavam nervosos com a situação, tanto ou mais que ele mesmo.  
>Naraku a puxou pelo braço novamente, com mais força. Então ela se lembrou de uma coisa!<br>-MIROKU E SANGO ME ESCUTEM! DESCONHEÇA A VIDA PASSADA MAS AME A MESMA PESSOA!...SHIPPOU E KIRARA! QUANDO O AMOR É VERDADEIRO NEM O MAL O DESTRUIRÁ!...INUYASHA E EU! NÃO DEIXEM QUE AS TRÊS VIDAS SEGEM GASTAS Á TOA, SALVE O MUNDO E FIQUE COM QUEM AMA!  
>Inu:Por favor Kikyou de onde arrumou isso? Você sabe muito bem que eu sonhei com essa frase e depois te contei!<br>-E como você explica eu saber da frase dos meus amigos? -Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração. E no mesmo instante Inuyasha também. Enquanto isso Naraku estava sendo segurado pelos seguranças do local, pois alguém havia os chamado.  
>Seus amigos estavam perplexos como ela sabia daquilo? Ninguém havia dito nada a ninguém!<br>Inu:Por favor! O senhor pode fazer a pergunta novamente ignorando os outros? -Perguntou Inuyasha ao padre (eu num sei se é padre ou pastor que fala porque eu nunca casei!)  
>Pa:Inuyasha Taisho, você aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legitima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a mote os separe?<br>Inu:Sim eu aceito!

Pa:Então pode beijar a noiva! -Enquanto ele se aproximava de Kagome que estavam próximos a Kikyou, todos olhavam para Kagome e para a expressão de dor que ela fazia. Então algo inesperado aconteceu. Inuyasha passou reto por Kagome e beijou Kikyou. Nesse instante um brilho caiu sobre os dois, e uma forte luz dominou o local fazendo assim com que ninguém pudesse enxergar Inuyasha e Kikyou. Quando a luz cessou lá estava Inuyasha e Kagome se beijando, e a pergunta que todos faziam era "Duas Kagome´s?" Mais quando olharam na direcção da outra Kagome viram Kikyou Com um brilho fraco em seu corpo, e com um tipo de fumaça com uma luz saindo de seu corpo. E lá estava também Naraku se desfazendo como pó!  
>Inuyasha não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, não tinha certeza ao ir beijar "Kikyou". Ainda tinha duvidas de que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade. Teve medo que estivesse fazendo algo errado, mais não lá estava ele, beijando a mulher de sua vida, novamente um brilho os cercou e tudo ao lado ficou branco, eles se olharam.<br>Kag:que bom que acreditou em mim!  
>Inu:Eu não sei como você soube dessa frase! Mais assim que ouvi você dizê-la tive quase certeza de que era você, e quando disse pra ir embora meu coração doeu, e vi que você também colocou a mão onde fica o coração! Foi então que percebi o erro que estava cometendo ao mandá-la ir!<br>Kag:Mas Inu! Eu ainda sinto uma dor forte no meu coração! -Disse ela ficando pálida.  
>De repente apareceu Naraku.<br>Nar:Que coisa mais linda! O casal perfeito! Pena que não vão viver pra contar o resto!  
>Ele lançou uma onda de miasma, que pegou Kagome em cheio.<br>E ela caiu.  
>Inu:Kagome por favor! Não faça isso comigo! -Disse Inuyasha para amada que agora estava desacordada. -Por favor! Quando você estava triste eu segurei a sua mão! Então agora segure a minha!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're not alone <strong>

_Você não está sozinho_

**Together we stand **

_Juntos nós ficamos de pé_

**I'll be by your side **

_Estarei ao seu lado_

**You know I'll take your hand**

_Você sabe que segurarei sua mão_

* * *

><p>Nesse instante ela pegou a mão dele, na realidade não estava desacordada, estava apenas fraca de mais. Então Inuyasha a ajudou a se levantar.<br>Então novamente Naraku jogou miasma nos dois, lançando também uma fumaça branca gelada.  
>Ela começou a tossir desesperadamente. Aquela fumaça estava sufocando os dois. Então Inuyasha a montou nas costas e começou correr.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>When it gets cold <strong>

_Quando fizer frio_

**And it feels like the end **

_E parecer ser o fim_

**There's no place to go **

_E não tiver para onde ir_

**You know I won't give in **

_Você sabe que não desistirei_

**No, I won't give in**

_Não,eu não desistirei_

**Keep holding on **

_Continue aguentando_

**Cause you know we'll make it through, **

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_

**we'll make it through **

_Conseguiremos_

**Just stay strong **

_Apenas seja forte _

**cause you know I'm here for you, **

_Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,_

**I'm here for you**

_Estou aqui por você_

* * *

><p>De repente os dois foram separados! Naraku novamente conseguiu separá-los. Então assim como em um sonho que tiveram, foram separados, as cores foram voltando.<br>Inuyasha percebeu que estavam em uma floresta mais não encontrava Kagome.

Kagome conseguiu abrir totalmente os olhos e quando viu estava sendo carregada por Naraku, notou estarem em uma floresta conhecida...Oh! Era a floresta que uma vez havia sonhado!...Então ela ouviu!  
>Inu:KAGOME AGUENTE FIRME! AGENTE VAI CONSEGUIR!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There's nothing you can say <strong>

_Não há nada que possa dizer_

**Nothing you can do **

_Nada que possa fazer_

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

_Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade_

**So keep holding on **

_Então continue aguentando _

**Cause you know we'll make it through, **

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, _

**we'll make it through**

_Nós conseguiremos_

* * *

><p>Seguindo seu cheiro Inuyasha correu até ela, porem havia uma enorme porta! E o pior a porta estava se fechando e eles estavam muito distantes!<br>Então ele gritou!  
>Inu:EU LUTAREI POR VOCÊ!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So far away <strong>

_Tão longe_

**I wish you were here **

_Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui_

**Before it's too late **

_Antes que seja tarde demais_

**This could all disappear**

_Isso tudo poderá desaparecer_

**Before the doors close **

_Antes que as portas se fechem_

**And it comes to an end **

_E chegue ao fim_

**With you by my side **

_Com você ao meu lado_

**I will fight and defend**

_Eu lutarei e defenderei_

**I'll fight and defend**

_Eu lutarei e defenderei_

* * *

><p>Então ele correu o mais rápido que pode, e consegui passar antes que o portão se fechasse. Porem o cheiro de Kagome não estava no ar!<br>Inu:KAGOME CONTINUE AGUENTANDO! AGENTE VAI CONSEGUIR! Eu vou conseguir! Nada vai acontecer com você eu prometo!-Foi então que sentiu o cheiro dela. E muito longe viu Naraku jogando mais miasma nela.  
>Então ele viu...Havia uma espada, velha e enferrujada no chão! E quando ele a pegou, a espada ficou enorme e brilhante como se estivesse nova. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo a força da espada, e quando abriu-os novamente disse uma única palavra:<br>Inu:Tessaiga!

* * *

><p><strong>There's nothing you can say <strong>

_Não há nada que possa dizer_

**Nothing you can do **

_Nada que possa fazer_

**There's no other way when it comes to the true**

_Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade_

**So keep holding on **

_Então continue aguentando_

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos._

**we'll make it through**

_Nós conseguiremos_

**Hear me when I say, **

_Escute quando eu digo_

**When I say I believe **

_Quando digo que acredito_

**Nothing's gonna change **

_Nada irá mudar_

**Nothing's gonna change, **

_Nada irá mudar,_

**Destiny **

_O destino_

**Whatever is meant to be **

_O que quer que seja_

**We'll work out perfectly**

_Nós resolveremos perfeitamente_

* * *

><p>Correu até Naraku. Este por ter jogado muito miasma e por ter quase derretido, estava fraco e não conseguiu correr então com apenas um golpe Inuyasha o destruiu!<br>Porem Kagome ainda estava lá. Agora jogada no chão. O vestido já todo rasgado e sujo não valia mais nada.  
>Ele a pegou no colo.<br>Inu:Aguente firme agente vai conseguir!  
>Kag:Nós temos que ir antes que o portão se feche novamente! -Sussurrou ela com os olhos fechados.<br>Inuyasha olhou para o portão e viu que ele estava novamente se fechando.  
>Ele corria e pulava...Então finalmente passou pelo portão.<br>Quando passaram novamente tudo ficou branco.  
>Kag:Que bom que confiou em mim!<br>Inu:Já disse! não se esqueça que pode pegar minha mão!

Quando novamente haviam voltado as cores eles viram que já estavam na igreja novamente.  
>Shi:Onde foram? Vocês sumiram de repente!<br>Inu:Você não acreditaria!  
>Mi:E Naraku onde esta? Assim que vocês sumiram ele e Kikyou também sumiram!<br>Inu:Kikyou eu não vi! Já Naraku! Bom ele não nos incomodara nunca mais! -Inuyasha sentiu uma vibração em sua cintura (Não pensem asneiras!) e quando olhou lá estava ela...A espada que os ajudou a ficarem felizes.  
>Tessaiga!<br>Inu:Kagome precisa descansar! Acho melhor ir agora! Desculpem-nos por não ficar para a festa! -Disse preocupado com Kagome.  
>Mi:Seu mentiroso! Você não aguenta mais esperar! Já quer ir logo para a lua-de-mel!<br>Inu:Idiota estou preocupado mesmo com ela! E não quero nem saber de lua-de-mal, enquanto ela não estiver melhor!  
>Shi:Não quer que eu a examine?<br>Inu:Não precisa! Qualquer coisa, eu mesmo cuido dela!  
>San:Por favor assim que ela acordar nos avise!<br>Inu:Pode deixar!.  
>Kir:E ligue também quando ela melhorar!<br>Inu:Pode deixar eu ligo!  
>Ainda com Kagome nos braços Inuyasha saiu da igreja e entrou na limousine que havia alugado. E foram directo para o aeroporto para pegar o jatinho particular também alugado.<p>

...

**Desculpem a demora de postar!**

**Pra me desculparem coloquei um capitulo bem longo!**

**Bjokas xauzinhu**

**reviews:**

**nane-chan3:**

**Concordo com vc! **

**5 anos num vão fazê falta não!**

**que bom saber que vc num é bruxa tô aliviada!**

**brincadeirinha! Eu nunca achei que fosse bruxa apenas vidente!**

**é bem diferente!**

**xauzinhu amoree!**

**...**

**A FIC TA ACABANDO QUE PENA! TAVA GOSTANDO DE FAZÊ-LA!...MAS TUDO TEM QUE CHEGAR AO FIM NÉAH!**

**Possivelmente daqui a dois capitulos a fic se encerrará! E acho que vou fazer um terceiro capitulo para agradeçer todos que leram, colocar quem ganhou a faixa "o mais baka!", e colocar tambem de onde tirei inspiração pra fazer a fic! Obrigadah por ter lido, e acompanhado e chegado comigo até o fim!...**

**Acho que tenho de ter Três vidas pra distribuir minha felicidade! Obrigada...**

**Xauzinhu até o proximo capitulo!**


	22. Lua de mel

**Oi gente! Desculpa pela demora! Mais como eu não sou muito boa em algumas coisas que vão ter nesse capitulo foi preciso eu arrumar alguem pra me ajudar!**

**Se você esta ai se perguntando o que foi que eu não consegui fazer, eu respondo uma coisa "lua-de-mel"...Deu pra saca néah!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Se você tem menos de 16 anos de idade. Ainda tem a mente pura. É do tipo frágil a qualquer coisa relacionada aquela palavrinha com "s" não leia as partes em <span>**_itálico!_

* * *

><p>No meio do caminho Kagome acordou. Estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Inuyasha.<br>Kag:Onde estamos?  
>Inu:Dentro da limousine!<br>Kag:Hum..O que aconteceu? Minha cabeça vai explodir!  
>Inu:Aconteceram muitas coisas! Depois eu te explico tudo!<br>Kag:Inu?  
>Inu:Fala!<br>Kag:O meu vestido já era!  
>Inu:Vamos parar em algum lugar pra que você compre outro!<br>Kag:Na verdade não preciso de outro, tenho várias roupas dentro da mala! É só pega-las!  
>Inu:Eu quero comprar outro vestido pra você!<br>Kag:Você é muito chato quando quer sabia?  
>Inu:Sim eu sei! Agora vamos parar. -Ele fez um sinal para que o motorista parasse. Logo depois desceram e entraram em uma loja. Todos olhavam pra eles.<br>Kag:Tô morrendo de vergonha!  
>Então apareceu uma moça para atende-los, que Kagome conheceu.<br>Aya:Em que posso ajudá-los?  
>Kag:Oi Ayame!<br>Aya:Kagome? Não havia notado que era você! Esta tão diferente! -Disse ela com um sorriso triste.  
>Kag:Você também esta diferente! E como vai o casamento com Kouga?<br>Aya:Como soube?  
>Kag:Ele pediu minha opinião!<br>Aya:Então ele apenas se casou comigo por uma opinião sua? -Perguntou ela assustada.  
>Kag:Não! Nada disso! Eu apenas disse pra ele seguir o próprio coração! E ele seguiu!<br>Aya:Obrigada! E me desculpe por tudo o que eu fiz! Nunca quis te fazer sofrer!  
>Kag:Na verdade eu só tenho a agradecer! Graças a tudo aquilo, eu encontrei a pessoa que me faz feliz! -Disse Kagome olhando pra Inuyasha que a abraçou.<br>Aya:Vocês fazem um belo casal!  
>Kag:Obrigada! Mais voltando ao assunto principal! Quero que me ajude a escolher um vestido porque o meu já era!<br>Só então Ayame notou o vestido de Kagome.  
>Aya:Espere! Esse é um vestido de noiva não é?<br>Kag:Acabo de sair do meu casamento!  
>Aya:Estou tão feliz por você! Mais vamos! Temos que deixar seu marido babando!<br>Inu:Não vai ser difícil! -Disse ele pela primeira vez.  
>Ayame apenas sorriu. Foi bom ver Kagome feliz, não queria vê-la triste pelo que acontecera á cinco anos atrás.<br>Depois de algum tempo Ayame e Kagome saíram do provador, Kagome estava com um vestido vermelho bem apertado dos seios até a coxa, com um ziper nas costas para que o vestido se abrisse. Tinha desenhos em alguns pontos de corações pretos.  
>Quando chegaram próximas a Inuyasha que olhava para algum ponto no chão notaram que ele não iria perceber suas presenças tão cedo, então Kagome chegou bem mais perto,ficando nos pés dele.<br>Ele notou que era ela pelo seu cheiro, então foi subindo os olhos, ele viu:  
>Sua sandália branca ainda do casamento, ao subir mais viu suas pernas descobertas, subindo mais, viu metade de suas coxas de fora, e ai ele pode começar a ver o tecido vermelho, subiu um pouco até ver sua "barriga"(tava coberta então não dava pra ele ver <em><strong>A<strong>_ barriga!) subiu mais um pouco parando em seu colo, depois parou em seu rosto, a olhou malicioso porem carinhoso.  
>Inu:Isso tudo é pra mim?<br>Kag:Isso e mais um pouco!  
>Inu:Arrepiei! -Disse ele pensando alto a olhando de novo, da cabeça aos pés.<br>Kag:Vamos?  
>Inu:Vamos! -Inuyasha se levantou e foi pagar pelo vestido (achou que eles iam fugir correndo néah?), logo depois saíram e entraram no carro depois de dar um thalzinho para Ayame.<br>Minutos depois Kagome novamente dormiu. E quando acordou estavam em um carro. Seria óbvio dizer isso então explicarei melhor!  
>Ela estava em outro carro! Já haviam pegado o jatinho e já estavam onde firacariam durante os três meses de lua-de-mel. O lugar onde eles decidiram somente os dois saberem, um lugar que apesar de não falar a mesma língua, ser um lugar onde ambos soubessem conversar. Estavam em Madrid, já próximos do hotel onde se hospedariam. Quando chegaram Kagome olhou pela janela e viu o nome estampado no prédio Gran Versalles, onde ficariam até o resto da lua-de-mel<br>O prédio era no centro da cidade, onde dava pra se ver a maior parte da mesma. Inuyasha desceu abriu a porta para Kagome a pegou no colo, logo depois de pagar o taxista e pegar as malas, depois apareceu um empregado do hotel pegando a mala dos dois. Inuyasha a levou no colo recepção a dentro e logo depois foram ao elevador.  
>Kag:Inu, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso!<br>Inu:Faço questão! Hoje quero que tudo saia perfeito! Tirando o que aconteceu na igreja!  
>Kag:Ainda bem que acreditou em mim!<br>Inu:Já disse você é a pessoa que mais confio e quero que confie em mim também!  
>Kag:Você não sabe o que teria acontecido se não tivesse acreditado em mim!<br>Inu:Desculpa! Mais nem estou afim de saber! Só sei que o mundo acabaria!  
>Kag:Como sabe? -Perguntou surpresa, afinal se Inuyasha soubesse da história toda teria grandes problemas.<br>Inu:Como sei o que?  
>Kag:Que o mundo iria acabar!<br>Inu:Eu estava brincando! Mais que história é essa do mundo acabar?  
>Kag:Amanha eu posso te contar tudo!<br>Inu:Por que hoje não pode?  
>Kag:Porque você e eu morreríamos!<br>Inu:Você esta muito engraçada hoje!  
>A porta do elevador se abriu, estavam no ultimo andar, Inuyasha saiu do elevador e foi em busca do apartamento em que ficariam, abriu a porta ainda com Kagome no colo e foi directo para o quarto. Depositou-a na cama e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.<br>Inu:O que quer fazer enquanto o champagne não chega?  
>Kag:Primeiro tirar esse sapato! -Disse já o tirando. -Depois eu quero um carinho! -Disse com olhinhos pidões. Que foram atendidos por Inuyasha que logo foi a beijando.<br>Ouviram o barulho na porta provavelmente era seu champagne chegando.  
>Inuyasha foi até la e pegou o carrinho que continha, champagne, uma vasilha com chantilly, cerejas e morangos. Pegou o champagne abriu e serviu duas taças, entregou uma para Kagome e ficou com a outra.<br>Kag:Acho que vou me casar mais vezes! -Brincou ela bebendo o champanhe depois de um brinde com Inuyasha.  
>Inu:Contanto que seja comigo pode se casar quantas quiser!<p>

_Inuyasha aproximou-se dela e a beijou lentamente, com cuidado para não derramar o conteúdo do copo.  
>Eles colocaram o copo na mesa, Inuyasha em um só movimento fez Kagome ficar em cima dele, beijando-a colocou uma mão em suas costas e foi descendo o ziper do vestido, depois de feito deitou-a na cama ficando por cima dela. Beijou seu pescoço e orelha chegou ao canto da boca e voltou para o pescoço.<br>Ela recebia as caricias de olhos fechados, a cada toque que recebia um choque passava por seu corpo.  
>Ele levantou-se para tirar sua roupa, ao notar a ausência de Inuyasha em seu corpo Kagome abre os olhos, vendo-o tirar o terno.<br>Kag:Vem aqui!  
>Inuyasha não compreendeu o modo como ela falou.<br>Kag:Direitos iguais! -Ela pegou-o pela mão o puxando para a cama fazendo com que ele caísse em cima de si.  
>Inu:Como assim?<br>Kag:Eu faço isso! -Disse desabotoando a camisa, deixando seu peito nu,mostrando seu tórax. Ambos já estavam completamente ofegantes, o tom cinza nos olhos denunciavam a luxuria, mais uma vez os dois se beijaram, porem diferente das outras vezes foi um beijo possessivo.  
>Inuyasha terminou de tirar o vestido de Kagome, denunciando o sutiã e a calcinha de renda branca que ela escondia. Ele fitou-a maliciosamente.<br>Inu:Como conseguiu esconder tudo isso de mim?  
>Kag:Escondendo! -Foi a única resposta que ouviu.<br>Ele voltou a beija-la com luxuria, desejo, paixão, porem o beijo continha uma dose elevada de amor. um amor intenso, capaz de superar qualquer barreira.  
>Com suas mãos ágeis começou a retirar-lhe também o sutiã deixando-a somente com a calcinha. Ele chupava e beijava seus seios em uma vontade explicita. Kagome arqueava seu corpo de tanto excitação. Viu-o passar a mão que estava massageando seu outro seio passar pela barriga depois por seu ventre e parar em sua feminilidade.<br>Com surpresa pelo ato gemeu, deixando-o mais excitado do que já estava. Ele massageava sua feminilidade com tamanha experiência que a deixava louca gemendo cada vez mais alto chamando por seu nome, viu-a apertar o lençol da cama arqueando seu corpo em direcção a ele. Estava gostando da experiência, nunca havia feito amor, era apenas sexo, e nunca com uma mulher virgem, as mulheres com quem transava eram tão experientes quanto ele. E agora estava ali, com sua mulher fazendo amor, fazendo também com que a primeira vez da mesma acontecesse. Logo depois desceu pelo corpo da amada distribuindo beijos por todos os lados, até parar em sua feminilidade, tirou sua calcinha enquanto chupava-a, deixando-a louca. Ela colocou a mão em sua cabeça, massageando suas orelhas sem saber que aquele era o ponto fraco do hanyou, que soltou um gemido, enquanto continuava explorando e chupando o corpo de sua agora esposa.  
>Viu-a dar espasmos enquanto novamente arqueava seu corpo, sua respiração já faltava, então parou. Não queria que ela chegasse ao ápice. Não naquela momento.<br>Subiu novamente distribuindo beijos pelo corpo da amada, e quando chegou ao rosto dela a única coisa que conseguiu foi beijá-la. Porem não demorou tanto pois ela já estava quase completamente sem respiração. (traduzindo: quase roxa!)  
>Então Inuyasha chegou bem próximo ao ouvido de Kagome, se posicionou entre ela e disse:<br>Inu:Desculpa!  
>Antes de penetra-la de uma só vez. Kagome sentiu uma dor terrível, mais como Inuyasha continuava se movimentando, a dor logo passou dando espaço ao prazer.<br>Inuyasha a olhou preocupado, seus gemidos de dor eram constantes, mais quando percebeu que o tom dos mesmos haviam mudado achou que houvesse acontecido algo. Porem quando olhou em seus olhos, mesmo no escuro percebeu que não havia nada errado, então continuou com seus movimentos.  
>Kagome novamente estava sentindo aquele calor subir por seu corpo aquela sensação de que o mundo acabaria. Enlaçou suas pernas e braços em Inuyasha o prendendo contra ela, então ele aumentou o ritmo e então...Pela primeira vez em sua vida Kagome viu fogos de artificio em um lugar fechado.<br>E assim que viu esses fogos Kagome junto com Inuyasha disse uma frase...A frase que estavam esperando a muito tempo!  
>"Eu te amo"...Ambos pronunciaram a frase no mesmo instante, assim como chegaram ao mais auto nível de prazer. Assim como batiam seus corações desregulados e rápidos pela adrenalina. Assim como o verdadeiro amor que sentiam um pelo outro.<em>

Kagome acordou sentindo uma forte mão segurar sua cintura, já sabia de quem era, ficou feliz. Sabia que ele estaria ali, para o que ele quisesse!  
>Ela colocou a mão dela por cima da dele, sentia-o respirar em seu pescoço o que lhe dava calafrios. Ele se mexeu a puxando para mais perto.<br>Inu:Bom dia! -Sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados beijando seu pescoço.  
>Kag:Bom dia! -Disse se virando ficando de frente pra ele. -Dormiu bem?<br>Inu:Perfeitamente! -Disse abrindo os olhos que estavam mais dourados de manhã. Ele colocou uma mexa do rosto de Kagome atras da orelha. -E você?  
>Kag:Também!<br>Inu:Me desculpa por ontem a noite! Eu não devia ter ido tão rápido eu...  
>Kag:Shii...Pense pelo lado bom! Se você tivesse ido de vagar demoraria mais pra eu me acostumar! E afinal eu estou bem!<br>Inu:Mesmo assim desculpa!  
>Kag:Okay!...An...Inu?<br>Inu:Fala!  
>Kag:Da pra fechar os olhos?<br>Inu:Por que?  
>Kag:Porque eu quero tomar um banho!<br>Inu:E por que eu tenho que fechar os olhos?  
>Kag:Porque eu não quero que me veja, enquanto eu ando até o banheiro!<br>Inu:Kagome meu amor! Eu te vi ontem a noite lembra?  
>Kag:Sim eu lembro! Mais ontem estava escuro e hoje não! -Disse ficando ruborizada.<br>Inu:Okay! Mas não precisa virar um pimentão! E você terá que tomar banho rápido ou eu vou entrar no banheiro junto á você!  
>Kag:Você não faria isso! Faria?<br>Inu:Com toda certeza! -Disse ele fechando os olhos -Agora vai logo antes que eu me arrependa!  
>Então Kagome se levantou e foi até o banheiro, tomou seu banho e fez sua higiene, saiu e sentiu um cheiro delicioso.<br>Kag:Inu o que você esta fazendo?  
>Inu:Acabei de pegar o nosso almoço!<br>Kag:Almoço?  
>Inu:Sim! Já são 14:00 hr!<br>Kag:São o que? -Perguntou assustada. -Como foi que agente dormiu tanto?  
>Inu:Esqueceu do fuso horário?<br>Kag:Mesmo assim! Já é muito tarde!  
>Inu:Não é não! E depois do almoço agente vai dar uma volta pela cidade!<br>Kag:Okay, eu vou trocar de roupa! Só pra saber! Pra onde agente vai?  
>Inu:Surpresa! Então coloque uma roupa confortável!<br>Kagome foi para o quarto e quando voltou Inuyasha já estava vestido, ele estava com uma calça jeans, com vários bolsos, uma camiseta vermelha (já perceberam o quanto ele gota de vermelho?) com um enorme dragão estampado em preto um tênis preto com riscos azuis e um relógio no pulso.  
>Ela deu um beijo nele, que a olhou sorrindo. Ela estava com uma short jeans preto com detalhes dourados, uma blusa verde com as costas abertas, de amarrar no pescoço, seu cabelo estava preso e a maquiagem leve, enquanto nos pés usava uma rasteirinha.<br>Inu:Vem antes que a comida esfrie!  
>Kag:E o que é? -Perguntou olhando o prato.<br>Inu:Asado de cordero acompanhado do vinho anis de Chinchón!  
>Kag:Parece bom!<br>Inu:Então vamos logo!  
>Realmente assim como imaginado, era muito bom. Depois do almoço foram caminhar, a cidade era muito bela e grande, os prédios enormes e belos era o que mais ocupava o local.<br>Inuyasha colocou uma faixa nos olhos de Kagome.  
>Kag:Precisa mesmo disso?<br>Inu:Sim precisa! Ou isso ou você me mata!  
>Chegaram a um local em pararam, Inuyasha conversou com alguém porem Kagome não escutou pois falavam muito baixo.<br>Novamente continuaram andando. E um cheiro doce e suave começou a a ficar mais intensa porem não enjoativo.  
>Inu:Me deixa tirar a faixa.<br>Quando ele tirou a faixa Kagome ficou encantada. Haviam flores para todos os lados, estátuas e várias fontes.  
>Kag:Não me diga que aqui é...<br>Inu:Sim! Estamos no Real Jardín Botanico!  
>Kag:Como você sabia que eu queria vim aqui? -Perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. Que Inuyasha não soube definir se era por causa das lágrimas ou da felicidade de estar no lugar em que queria ir desde pequena.<br>Inu:Conversei com sua mãe no casamento! E perguntei quais eram os lugares que você mais citava. E ela disse esse nome, então como agente veio pra cá, por que não trazer minha esposa pra conhecer o lugar?  
>Kag:Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo!<br>Inu:Sí sé! ahora quiero un beso! (Eu sei! Agora quero um beijo!)  
>Kag:Yo también sé hablar español! y te aseguro que soy mejor que tú! (eu também sei falar espanhol! E te garanto ser melhor que você!)<br>Inu:Tu eres la mejor! (Você é a melhor!)  
>Kag:Yo te amo! (eu te amo!)<br>Inu:Yo tambien! (eu tambem!)

O resto da tarde foi perfeita. Eles foram a todos os lugares, desde a estufa ao labirinto! Depois foram ao restaurante La Terrazza del Casino e voltaram ao hotel.  
>Kag:Obrigada Inu! Estou passando pela melhor época da minha vida!<br>Inu:Só de estar com você, já faz com que eu esteja feliz! Você é a mulher da minha vida! E pretendo fazer de tudo pra agradá-la!  
>Kag:Obrigada! -Disse o beijando.<p>

_Ele logo retribuiu, e a encostou na parede, beijava e chupava seu pescoço deixando algumas marcas roxas.  
>Ela já sabia o que ele queria fazer, então o beijou novamente, porem dessa vez com mais intensidade. Assim, se beijando foram para o quarto, como já estava bem escuro Kagome não teve vergonha quando Inuyasha levantou sua blusa e acariciou-lhe os seios, pelo contrario ela gemia e se arqueava em sua direcção fazendo com que ficasse mais fácil para Inuyasha continuar.<br>Ele terminou de tirar a blusa dela e a jogou no canto do quarto, ela retirou sua blusa deixando-os apenas com a parte de baixo da roupa. Ele a empurrou vagarosamente até a cama, e tirou-lhe o short, tirou a própria calça junto da cueca. Quando foi ficar em cima dela para beijar-lhe novamente, ela fez um movimento e ficou em cima dele, fazendo-o ficar imobilizado. Ela beijou seu peito nu e subiu fazendo uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço, onde deu uma leve mordida, beijou seu queixo e quando chegou na boca apenas a encostou na dele, quando ele fez um movimento para lhe beijar, ele levantou o corpo junto ao dele, ela o olhou maliciosamente.  
>Kag:Hoje quem manda sou eu! -Disse ela mordendo seu pescoço, e fazendo movimentos eróticos que o fizeram gemer.<br>Inu:Não faça isso de novo! -Disse assim que ela parou, seus olhos estavam cinzas, haviam perdido o brilho, talvez pela excitação, ou pelo prazer que aqueles movimentos lhe traziam.  
>Kag:Não fazer o que? Isso? -Perguntou fazendo novamente os movimentos e o olhando com cara de anjo.<br>Então não aguentando mais, Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura e a penetrou.  
>Como não havia se acostumado exactamente, ela deu um gemido de dor que logo foi banido, dando lugar ao prazer.<br>Inuyasha se movimentava, assim como ela, ambos suados, quase sem respirar, um corpo se fundindo ao outro, caricias, beijos palavras, eu te amo´s, tudo fazia com que se segurassem um pouco mais. Até que não aguentaram simplesmente sentiram a mesma coisa no mesmo momento.  
><em>

_Suas respirações entre-cortadas, seus corações batendo com toda a força possível, a adrenalina que ainda corria por seus corpos, e o cansaço que tomava conta de seus seres.  
>Inuyasha fez um único movimento para que Kagome ficasse ao seu lado, por conta da respiração não conseguia dizer nada, então foi arrastando sua mão de encontro a dela, a assim que a achou, enlaçou seus dedos aos dela.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi pra quem ta lendo!<em>**

**_Bom estamos no penultimo capitulo!_**

_**Estou triste por estar terminando mais muito feliz por ter minha primeira log-fic completa!**_

_**fora comtar que vai ter um capitulo extra que não vai ser história! Vai ser pra colocar o nome de todos que acompanharam ou mandaram reviews, a fonte da minha inspiração e etc...**_

_**reviews:**_

_**nane-chan3:**_

_**Tava esperando pra ver o que o Inu faz de bom néah? **_

_**Eu sei que você estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber do que o Inu é capaz! (tarada!**zuera!**)**_

_**estamos chegando ao fim! Valeu por tudo! Obrigada por acompanhar (mais uma vezagradecendo) e espero que me acompanhe na próxima!**_

_**valeu mesmo nane!**_

_**amanda taisho:**_

_**Espero que os maus momentos estejem ficando pra tras! Não sei exatamente o motivo, mais não se preocupe o que o vento leva volta com o tempo! Ou se ele tirou é pq vai trazer algo melhor!**_

_**...Que ÓTIMO que gostou do resultado...mas como eu nunca fiz um final pra uma fic tão grande, espero que o fim dessa seja bom!...Valeu por comentar...E mais uma vez eu peço! Manda o proximo capitulo de Usurpadora logu!**_

_**xauzinhu**_


	23. Surpresa

Os dias foram se passando, eles passeavam de dia jantavam em um lugar romântico e a noite faziam amor, havia virado uma rotina, claro, com lugares sempre diferentes.  
>Foram ao <em>Museo del Prado<em>, _Parque de el retiro_, _Fonte de Cibeles_, mas o lugar que Kagome e Inuyasha mais gostaram foi o _Parque Warner_. Entre outros.  
>Então como tudo que é bom dura pouco, eles voltaram das suas maravilhosas férias.<p>

Alguns meses se passaram...  
>Sango agora de sete meses ainda não sabia que nome colocar no filho.<br>Miroku, parecia mais bobo por saber que era um menino, mesmo que isso já fizesse alguns meses.  
>Inuyasha, ficava cada vez mais naquele hospital.<br>Kagome, mal conseguia trabalhar, acordava diariamente com enjoo e sentia vontade de chorar facilmente. Chorava até por ter vontade de chorar.  
>Rin, voltou da viagem muito feliz com várias fotos, e dizendo que estava gravida de gémeos.<br>Sesshoumaru, se permitia sorrir (SORRIR MESMO tipo *U*!) apenas na presença única de Rin ou Kagome.

Kag:Droga eu não aguento mais! -Disse ela correndo ao banheiro.  
>San:KAGOME CHEGUEI! -Disse a amiga lá da porta.<br>Sango ouviu barulhos estranhos, não por ser uma youkai, o que ela realmente não era, era pelo simples fato de os barulhos serem realmente altos. Sango subiu ao quarto da amiga a vendo vomitar.  
>San:Eca! Pare com isso antes que eu comece!<br>Kagome a olhou com uma expressão de nojo. E foi escovar os dentes pela terceira vez naquele dia.  
>Kag:Eu não aguento isso! -Ela disse passando a mão pela testa.<br>San:Kagome desde quando esta assim?  
>Kag:Alguns dias!<br>San:Já foi ao médico?  
>Kag:Sim e fiz alguns exames!Mas Inuyasha insistiu pra que eu ficasse em casa! Ele diz que é muito cansaço de ir trabalhar!<br>San:Mais e você, o que acha que é? -Disse Sango com um sorriso, ao qual Kagome logo compreendeu.  
>Kag:Eu não sei! E também não sei se é o que esta pensando!<br>San:Vamos fazer um teste! Tenho um na bolsa!  
>Kag:Pra que tem um na bolsa se já sabe que esta gravida?<br>San:Assim que comecei sentir os sintomas comecei comprar um monte desses, e acho que esqueci de consultar o ultimo!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~´´~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kagome saiu do banheiro com o rosto inexpressivo, porem com uma pitada de duvida.  
>Kag:Quando aparece uma linha significa o que mesmo?<br>San:Ai eu queria tanto que o quarteto se formasse! -disse a amiga um tanto triste se sentando na cama.  
>Kag:Que quarteto?<br>San:Eu! Você! Rin! Kirara!  
>Kag:Olha eu tenho que sair se quiser é só confirmar olhando pro teste!<br>Kagome saiu deixando Sango sozinha que mesmo com preguiça, levantou-se para ver o teste e quando o viu sentiu uma enorme tristeza.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``´´~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kag:Olá Kagura o Inu esta ocupado?  
>Kagu:Ele esta na sala de cirurgia! Quer esperá-lo na sala?<br>Kag:Sim claro! Mas peço que não anuncie-me quando ele chegar! Mesma que talvez ele sinta meu cheiro!  
>Kagu:Pode deixar senhora!<br>Kag:Não me chame de senhora! Me faz parecer...velha!  
>Kagu:Perdoe-me, mas de velha a senhora nada tem! Nem mesmo o jeito!<br>Kagome sorriu sendo seguida por Kagura. Logo entrou na sala, para esperar Inuyasha, para lhe contar a loucura que Sango a fez cometer. E também para falar com ele.  
>Inuyasha entrou em sua sala e não demorou para que sentisse o cheiro da amada, que estava cada vez mais estranho. Seu cheiro era uma mistura de jasmim com sakuras.<br>Inu:Não imaginei que fosse aparecer! -Disse a olhando carinhosamente.  
>Kag:Temos que conversar! E afinal, a festa de natal vai ser em casa esse ano!<br>Inu:Tem certeza que quer só conversar? Acabei meu trabalho por aqui hoje! -Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.  
>Kag:Na verdade não quero só conversar! -Disse o olhando maliciosamente, ela se aproximou, passou sua mão sobre o peito de Inuyasha, o olhou novamente. -Eu também quero tomar sorvete! -Terminou com uma carinha de criança pidona.<br>Inu:Você é indescifravel!...Mas então, esta se sentindo melhor? -Disse saindo da clínica.  
>Kag:Sim e não!<br>Inu:Não entendi!...  
>Kag:Daqui a pouco vai saber!<br>Inu:O que quis dizer com isso? -Perguntou entrando no carro depois de ter aberto a porta a Kagome.  
>Kagome ficou em silencio ignorando sua pergunta.<br>Quando chegaram a sorveteira Kagome fez manha a Inuyasha, e acabaram por pegar um sorvete que vinha dentro de uma caixinha. Inuyasha não entendeu o motivo, pois cada um pegou um!  
>O sorvete chegou e a garçonete olhou e deu um sorriso para Kagome, que foi retribuído.<br>Inu:A conhece de onde?  
>Kag:Er...Nos conhecemos á alguns dias! Daqui mesmo!<br>Inu:Não esta me escondendo algo está?  
>Kag:É claro que não! -Disse olhando a expressão de incerteza que ele fez. -Não confia em mim? -Seus olhos ficaram marejados. "Ai droga! Vontade de chorar agora não!"<br>Inu:É claro que confio! Só achei estranho a forma como respondeu a pergunta!  
>Kag:Okay! Mais tome logo seu sorvete! Quero ir á outro lugar!<br>Inu:Onde?  
>Kagome não respondeu apenas tomava seu sorvete, o olhando fixamente. Inuyasha percebeu que quando colocou a mão na caixinha do sorvete ela ficou tensa, mais resolveu não comentar. Ao abrir a tampa viu um sapatinho de bebê.<br>Kagome o olhava apreensiva. Ele não esboçava reação alguma. Nem de tristeza, nem felicidade, nem de duvida, não expressava nem dizia nada.  
>Aquilo estava ficando totalmente torturante. Seus olhos começaram novamente a marejarem então uma lágrima rolou no rosto de Kagome, o tirando do transe.<br>Ele á olhou confuso, e limpou a lágrima.  
>Inu:Por que esta chorando pequena? -"Pequena" o apelido ao qual ele não a chamava a muito tempo.<br>Kag:Você não gostou não foi?  
>Inu:Por que diz isso? -A olhando espantado.<br>Kag:Porque você não disse nada!  
>Inuyasha olhou-a e então sorriu, foi um daqueles sorrisos simples, porem sinceros que apenas ele sabe dar, aquele sorriso que aumenta a velocidade do coração de qualquer pessoa. Ele começou a dar gargalhadas, chamando a atenção de todos. Então se levantou e a pegou no colo a girando no ar (que bom que as mesas eram bem separadas). Então 4 palavras e uma coisa espantaram Kagome.<br>Ele simplesmente gritou:  
>Inu:EU VOU SER PAPAI! -Então todos do local os aplaudiram. Kagome o olhou carinhosamente.<br>Kag:Que bom que ficou feliz! -Sussurrou ela.  
>Inu: Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!<br>Então uma coisa que Kagome jamais esperava. Ela simplesmente viu uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto do hanyou. A limpou com um dedo, e o olhou novamente. Em seus olhos via felicidade, emoção, devoção, espanto, amor e medo. Sim medo!  
>Inuyasha pensou em algo que o fez sentir medo, e seu coração bateu mais rápido.<br>Kag:Tem medo de que?  
>Inu:Como sabe que estou com medo? -Conversavam normalmente com Kagome ainda em seu colo.<br>Kag:Porque alem de seu sorriso se desfazer, nosso coração bateu mais rápido, e eu vi em seus olhos!  
>Inu:Meu coração esta me traindo! Como ele pode te contar tudo?<br>Kag:Se não se esqueceu estamos ligados pelo coração! -Eles se beijaram, novamente as pessoas bateram palmas, e em alguns pontos mulheres até diziam coisas como "Eu quero ter um bebê", "Por que você não é assim?", entre outros.  
>Inuyasha se aproximou do ouvido de Kagome deu uma mordida de leve e sussurrou:<br>Inu:Agora temos que comemorar! -Com uma habilidade Inuyasha deixou o dinheiro do sorvete e foi embora com Kagome no colo. Entrou no carro deu partida e foi em direção ao seu antigo apartamento. Pois Kagome havia dito que poderia haver a possibilidade de Sango ainda estar lá.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sango já não aguentava esperar, quando viu que o teste havia dado positivo ficou muito triste e ligou pra Kagome.  
>Esta respondeu que queria fazer uma mini surpresa pra amiga, e que agora o trio estava formado. E depois disse que ligaria pra contar como foi com Inuyasha, o que estava demorando.<br>Então seu celular tocou e viu que era Kagome então apenas disse:  
>San:Como foi?<br>Kag:Foi tudo ótimo!  
>San:Ele gostou?<br>Kag:Sim! Me pegou no colo e me rodou no meio da sorveteria! Mais eu não gostei disso não!  
>Sag:Por que?<br>Kag:Porque eu quase vomitei!  
>San:Eca! No meio da sorveteria!<br>Kag:É isso ai!  
>San:Mais onde estão?<br>Kag:Estamos indo comemorar! -Disse com a voz maliciosa.  
>San:Então thal! Divirtam-se!<br>Kag:Pode deixar!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~´´~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Inu:Chegamos! -Ele disse e desceu do carro pra abrir a porta para a esposa.  
>Kag:Se eu disser que já sabia, você ficaria bravo?<br>Inu:Iria apenas ignorar! Mais depois, lá em cima eu iria te fazer sofrer! -Disse malicioso enquanto beijava seu pescoço.  
>Kag:Eu já sabia! -Disse maliciosamente. -E agora vai mesmo me fazer sofrer?<br>Inu:Eu vou te fazer implorar!  
>Kag:Isso é o que veremos!<br>O fim dessa conversa maliciosa chegou pois entraram no elevador que continha pessoas sérias.  
>Assim que chegaram a porta do apartamento, Inuyasha pegou as chaves e abriu a porta. Assim que entraram, Inuyasha a empurrou contra a parede segurando e levantando uma de suas pernas a beijando intensamente.<br>...

Kagome no sofá acordou primeiro que Inuyasha, passaram a tarde toda no apartamento, então resolverão dormir por lá mesmo.  
>Logo depois Inuyasha acordou com os movimentos de Kagome.<br>Inu:Se você estiver pensando que acabou esta enganada!  
>Kag:Quer dizer que o todo imbatível quer revanche por perder pra mim?<br>Inu:Eu não perdi pra você! Apenas desisti de te torturar!  
>Kag:Não me torturou nem ao menos dois minutos! Isso quer dizer que não aguentou esperar!<br>Inu:Okay eu assumo! Mais sua imagem me mata! Só de olhar pra você e não te beijar já é uma tortura!  
>Kag:Ultimamente você esta assanhadinho!<br>Inu:Olha quem esta falando! Antes você não podia nem ficar com roupas intimas perto de mim que ficava parecendo um pimentão ambulante! E agora fica me provocando o tempo todo! Agora esta dormindo apenas de roupas intimas!  
>Kag:Qual é eu tenho calor á noite! Sempre faço isso no calor!<br>Inu:Então é por isso que nunca me deixava dormir com você quando estava calor?  
>Kag:Você ainda não havia percebido? Você é lento hein!<br>Inu:Eu não tenho malícia na cabeça! Como é que eu ia adivinhar?  
>Kag:Sendo um pouco mais inteligente?<br>Inu:Olha quem esta provocando minha inteli...Você esta bem?  
>Kag:Estou sim! É só um calor nada de mais!<br>Inu:Tem certeza?  
>Kag:Eu ten... -Mais antes que pudesse terminar Kagome correu ao banheiro. Estava bem, mais os enjoos matinais não eram nada bons!<br>...

Depois de ir ao médico depois de tanto insistência, Kagome saia do hospital emburrada.  
>Inu:O que foi Kagome? Não fala comigo desde que chegamos!<br>Kag:Idiota!  
>Inu:Eu sei que não te agrada vir ao médico mais lembre-se que esta casada com um!<br>Kag:É por isso mesmo! As vezes me canso de tanto ver médico! Eu já me enjoei da cor branca! Nem ao dentista quero ir mais! Eu não sei por que vocês não podem usar uma cor que presta!  
>Inu:A mudança de humor esta começando rápido!<br>Kag:E o nojo também! E afinal estou com vontade de torta de limão com leite condensado!  
>Inu:Esse não é um pedido muito normal!<br>Kag:Esquece esse mais o que eu mais quero agora, é alface com ketchup!  
>Inu:Eca! Isso é normal?<br>Kag:Não sei se é normal só sei que quero isso e rápido!  
>Inu:Eu não vou comprar isso!<br>Kag:Quer que sua filha nasça com cara de alface?  
>Inu:Como sabe que é menina?<br>Kag:Intuição! Então quer ou não?

Kag:Hum que delicia!  
>San:Oi Kagome! -Disse Sango entrando no quarto da amiga. -O que é isso?<br>Kag:Alface com ketchup, quer?  
>San:Quero sim parece uma delicia!<br>Kag:Pode ter certeza!

Mi:Essas mulheres estão loucas!  
>Inu:Concordo!<br>.Kag:INU! ACABOU O ALFACE! -Gritou do quarto a Inuyasha que estava na sala.  
>Inu:Espera um pouco que o Sesshoumaru e a Rin chegaram! ...Feh não sei pra que ela grita tanto! Eu escuto de longe!<br>Então ouviram o barulho da porta e Inuyasha foi atender.  
>Rin:Onde esta a Kagome? -Perguntou com aquele costumeiro sorriso.<br>Kag:Aqui! -Disse descendo a escada, com uma mancha de ketchup no vestido.  
>Rin:O que é isso?<br>Kag:Ketchup!  
>San:Com alface e esta uma delicia!<br>Rin:Eu quero!  
>Kag:Vamos pra cozinha pegar mais!<br>Então as três foram á cozinha e quando voltaram a sala Kirara e Shippou haviam chego.  
>Kir:O que é isso?<br>Inu, Mi, Sesshou:De novo não!  
>Kag:Alface,<br>Rin:Com,  
>Sango:Ketchup...<br>KA, RIN, SANGO:Quer?  
>Kir:Eu quero! -Depois de comer -Hum, esta uma delicia!<br>Inu:Você também esta gravida?  
>Kir:Não! Mas é realmente gostoso! Provem!<br>Então Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku e Shippou pegaram um pedaço e a única coisa que se ouvia era.  
>-Eca! Que coisa ruim!<br>-Como elas comem isso?  
>-Ela vai matar meus filhos!<br>-Meu filho vai nascer deformado!

A felicidade de todos era inexplicavelmente grande. Iriam ter uma família, uma verdadeira família.  
>Com seus corações ligados, nada nem ninguém poderia desfazer a ligação. Depois que a missão fora completada, não haviam monstros e ninguém que poderiam fazer algum mal aquela família que tanto lutou por sua felicidade.<br>A amizade, o amor, a compreensão, a certeza, o coração, a felicidade, e tudo, simplesmente tudo, fariam aquela família e seus amigos felizes.  
>Depois de algum tempo Inuyasha e Kagome contaram aquela história aos amigos. E todos acreditaram. Shippou e Kirara ficaram felizes por saber que eram os "culpados" pela terceira vida de todos.<br>Resolveram passar as férias juntos não só o natal e o ano novo, mais compartilhariam cada hora minuto e segundo, dos dias que sucederiam. Formariam a família grande e perfeita que todos desejaram.  
>E não deixariam que a terceira vida fosse gasta á toa, ficariam com quem amam e haviam salvo o mundo. Mesmo que desconhecessem a vida passada ficaram com seus respectivos pares. Afinal quando o amor é verdadeiro nem o mal destruirá!<p>

**...Fim...**

**Vou deixar o resto pela imaginação de vocês!...**

**Eu queria fazer um fim bem legal, não sei se consegui, mais isso foi o possivel!**

**Como já disse vou viajar, não deu tempo de fazer algo bem legal!**

**Mas...Mesmo assim espero que tenham apreciado!**

**Bjos até aproxima fic!**

**Reviews:**

**Nane-chan3**

Ai! O que eu faço? Só tenho amigas pervertidas, ao menos eu sou uma santa! (do pau ôco só se for!)...Ele é muito incensivel! Como foi que num deixou a kag mostrar do que é capaz? Eu faria ele deixar!

...Então quer dizer que fiz alguem ficar pervertida?

Bom saber!...E falando sobre o

_"aguardando o proximo (não pense bestrira)...capitulo" _

Num deu eu já tinha levado na maldade (ó a santa ai!)...

espero que tenha gostado do fim! Foi o que deu pra fazer!

Bjos nina! té+...

**Amanda Taisho**

Quase pensei que você tambem tinha virado pó sabia?

É que sumiu por tanto tempo que eu pensei que tinha evaporado!

Mas que baum que apareceu...Tirando a parte de que a fic terminou!

Mas eu agradeço por ter chego até o fim! (Esperando o próximo capitulo de Usurpadora!)

Bjokas Manda!


	24. Epilogo agradecimentos inspiração

_**Por uma indicação eu fiz um epilogo! Na minha opinião não ficou muito legal, mais foi só pra esclarecer uma coisa que eu deixei passar sem perceber!...Ta ai a esplicação de um capitulo que eu escrevi que tinha alguem os observando! E eu não lembro qual foi mais tudo bem!...E no fim vou dizer de onde veio minha inspiração para a história! agradecimentos e etc...Espero que gostem bjokas!**_

Finalmente a vespera do ano novo havia chego, estavam todos festejando.

Conversavam de tudo, brincavam, riam...

Mi:Que tal agente fazer uma brincadeira?

Kag:Que brincadeira? -Perguntou ele interessada.

Mi:É assim...Agente escreve perguntas em um papel, e dobra colocando em um chapél ou coisa do tipo, e em outro agente coloca nossos nomes! Depois agente pega um nome e uma pergunta, e a pessoa tem que responder a pergunta!

Kag:Eu quero! -Respondeu ela sendo imitada por todos inclusive Sesshoumaru.

...

Depois de escrever os nomes e as perguntas, Miroku começou a sortear e Sango falar o nome e a Pergunta.

San:Nome:Sesshoumaru...Pergunta:Qual é a pessoa que tez faz rir?...A isso é impossivel! Ele nunca ri!

Sesshou:Rin me faz rir!

San:Como é que eu nunca vi?

Rin:Se eu te disser quando fasso ele rir, eu sei que vou ficar mais vermelha do que sei que já estou! (Onde será? ~olha a malicia~)

San:Okay!...Nome:Kirara...Pergunta:Quando você se encontrou com seu par pela primeira vez, o que sentiu?...Essa é legal!

Kir:Eu senti cócegas na barriga!

Shi:É estranho! (eu tenho mania de falar isso!)

San:Nome:Kagome...Pergunta:Quando foi que você mais teve ódio de seu par?

Kag:O dia em que esse idiota me chamou de ordinária! -Respondeu saindo de perto dele.

Inu:Desculpa Kagome! Eu estava cego!

Kag:Cala a boca ou eu vou chorar! Isso esta me irritando! Por que eu choro tanto?

San:Vai se acostumando amiga!

Mi:O proximo amor!

San:Nome:Sango...Pergunta:Qual foi a coisa mais idiota que seu par ja falou pra você?...Foi quando eu bati nele e ele disse "Eu tambem te amo" -Então todos riram, e dessa vez Kagome chorou por chorar de rir!

San:Nome:Shippou...Pergunta:O que você pensou quando acordou com aquela frase louca na cabeça?

Shi: Estou precisando de umas férias!

Todos riram, dessa vez Kagome ficou com cara de quem não havia entendido.

San:Nome:Miroku...-Sango leu a pergunta e continuou -Isso não vai presta! Pergunta:O que você mais gosta de fazer?

Todos olharam pra Miroku que estava com um sorriso malicioso.

Mi:Dizer boa noite pro meu filho! E outras coisas néah!

_**PAFT**_

San:Era só uma pergunta não era pra demonstrar!

Miroku entregou outro papel.

San:Nome:Rin!..Pergunta:...-Mais antes de dizer Sango comessou rir, e quando finalmente se controlou ela continuou -Você tem uma cadela chamada Nabunda. Você vai atravessar um rio mas Nabunda não sabe nadar o que você faz? Deixa Nabunda ou leva Nabunda?  
>Rin:Eu não poderia deixar ela então eu levo! -Todos comessram a rir, e ela não entendeu e deu de ombros não iria perguntar o que havia acontecido.<p>

Quando todos depois de exatamente cinco minutos pararam de rir Sango continuou.

San:Ultimo Inuyasha...Pergunta:Qual foi a coisa mais idiota que voê fez, que se seu par soubesse te xingaria?...Ferrou!

Inu:Deixa eu pensar! Eu contratei um segurança pra seguir agente! Principalmente a Kagome! Mesmo que eu esteja com ela!

Kag:Qual é não confia em mim?

Inu:Já disse! Não confiu nos homens!

Kag:Mas você é um homem!

Sesshou:É ruim heim!

Inu:Calado pinguim!

Sesshou:Bastardo!

Então todos ouviram o barulho de fogos, e foram vê-los pelo lado de fora da casa. Eram exatas 00;00 hr.

Todos abraçaram suas esposas pelas costas (olha a malicia em nane!)...e beijaram seus pescoços, pareciam até cincronizados, viraram-nas e as beijaram, passando a mão na barriga das amadas, exeto Shippou que disse no ouvido de Kirara:

Shi:Eu quero meu bebê!

Finalmente, felicidade nova, ano novo, lugares novos, sorrisos novos simplismente tudo novo...Quem sabe talvez uma vida nova!...

...

**Agora sim o fim!...Então esta ai os dados da fic e os agradecimentos!**

**Fonte da minha inspiração foi a musica super amor de Luan Santana:**

_Eu já desafiei a lei da gravidade  
>Já voei sem asas pra te procurar<br>Tenho um radar no peito batendo de saudade  
>É o meu coração querendo te encontrar<em>

_E só fechar os olhos e imaginar você...  
>Que eu sinto a energia como um super poder<em>

_Eu quero ser o seu super -herói  
>Te dar um super amor que nem o tempo destrói<br>__**Quero mil anos pra te amar  
>Só uma vida não basta<br>Para o amor que tenho pra te dar**_

_Eu quero ser o seu super -herói  
>Te dar um super amor que nem o tempo destrói<br>Quero mil anos pra te amar  
>Só uma vida não basta<br>Para o amor que tenho pra te dar...!_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Nane-chan3:**_

_Valeu por me acompanhar e chegar até o fim!...obrigada por todas as reviews e pela amizade!...Adorei seus comentarios!_

_bjokas até a proxima...Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!_

_**Amanda Taisho:**_

_Valeu pelos comentários, pela ajuda, por tudo!_

_Obrigadah por comentar e por existir!_

_é muito bom saber que alguem confia no meu potencial!_

_E saiba que se eu meio que parar de ler Usurpadora (num deixar review)_

é pq num deu tempo de ler! mais quando der eu jurop que leio!

_Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!_

_**Joanny:**_

_Obrigada pela review!_

_Espero que tenha chego até o fim!_

_bjokas até a proxima!_

_Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!_

_**Oga-chan:**_

_Valeu pela review!Foi uma só mais me incentivou muito!_

_Espero que tenha chego até o fim heim!_

_Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!_

_**Bulma Buttouski:**_

_Sumiu heim!_

_Cadê você sumida?_

_Bom espero que tenha lido até aqui!_

_Xauzinhu!_

_bjokas Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo!_

_**Juh-Chan:**_

_Oi amor tô cum xodades!_

_Quando eu voltar quero falar com você viu!_

_hoje mesmo 16/12 tô indo embora!..._

_Feliz niver!_

_FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO_

_FUI!_

_**Espero que não tenha esquecido de ninguem!**_

_**Xauzinhu! Até a proxima!**_


End file.
